


Behind The Scenes

by wheezayne



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, AU!Actors, Holiday, Hot, Love, M/M, Sex, Ziam!Actors, larry - Freeform, mayne - Freeform, stylinson, ziam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 45,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezayne/pseuds/wheezayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vogliamo fare una scommessa?” tuonò Niall. “Ragazzi per favore” fece Liam, serio. Insomma, erano fatti suoi. La sua vita sessuale non doveva importare a loro. “100 dollari che il primo a cedere sarà Liam prima del Red Carpet” fece Louis, quella cosa parve smuovere tutti quanti. Liam schioccò la lingua infastidito, insomma, sarebbe stato decisamente Zayn a cedere per primo! Non avrebbe resistito al suo charme, era ovvio. “Nah, sarà Zayn dopo il Red Carpet, 200 dollari” ribatté Harry prontamente facendo imbronciare Zayn. Lo sguardo di tutti venne addossato a Niall che si morse le labbra. “500 dollari che scoperanno entro questa settimana” disse sicuro. Tutti lo guardarono scioccato, Liam e Zayn si ritrovarono occhi negli occhi, sfidandosi apertamente senza nessun problema. “Io penso che sarà Liam a cedere, in ogni caso se sarà così scommetto 300 dollari più una tinta a scelta per i tuoi capelli” Liam spalancò le labbra, assurdo che Zayn si fosse lasciato coinvolgere e che addirittura stesse scommettendo su stesso. “Credo che il verde ti doni, sarebbe bellissimo. Ti svegli un mattino, ti guardi allo specchio e hai i capelli così verdi da sembrare un evidenziatore”, ghignò maleficamente, Liam.</p>
<p>AU!Actors / Ziam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte Prima

  
  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=50id75)

Liam se ne stava comodamente seduto sul sedile in pelle pregiata del suo lussuosissimo jet privato che lo porterà direttamente ad Hollywood per poter girare le ultime scene del film che uscirà prossimamente in tutti i cinema americani e non. Le sue fan impazzano già su tutti i social network, aspettando con ansia il suo arrivo in aeroporto e altri si ritrovarono ad azzardare persino sotto l'hotel in cui si pensava avrebbe alloggiato. “Tesoro, portami delle bollicine” richiamò la ragazza dai capelli lisci e scuri chiedendole esplicitamente di portargli un bel bicchiere di champagne. Si ritrovò a fissare fuori dal finestrino, osservando le nuvole bianche e vaporose. Rise soddisfatto della fama conquistata in così poco tempo, aveva solo 23 anni e il mondo ai suoi piedi. “Ecco a te”, la ragazza gli fece un occhiolino languidamente, poggiando il bicchiere e qualche stuzzichino sul tavolino in legno posto di fronte a lui. Le sorrise affabile afferrando con sicurezza il calice, portandosi alle labbra quel liquido ambrato e dolce. Si gustò quel nettare pregiato sperando di non doversi ritrovare ad affrontare ragazzine urlanti ovunque. Purtroppo, per lui, la privacy era finita da molto tempo. Ovunque andasse una grossa orda di ragazzine gli stava addosso per una foto o un autografo. Non che non ne fosse felice, ma delle volte preferirebbe non essere così famoso, vorrebbe tanto poter camminare lungo le strade delle città, godersi lo shopping terapeutico senza essere scortato da grossi omoni vestiti di nero. Tirò fuori dalla tasca il suo Iphone bianco perla, ancora in modalità aerea, scattandosi qualche foto che avrebbe di seguito postato su qualsiasi social possibile. Era sempre divertito dalle reazioni di tutte quelle ragazze, soprattutto quando gli facevano delle evidenti avance sessuali e proposte indecenti. Sorrise tirando fuori la lingua scattandosi una selfie e continuò in quel modo per almeno altri 20 minuti buoni, in tutte le posizioni, con o senza gli occhiali da sole o il cappuccio sulla testa. Alla fine selezionò le migliori e, trasgredendo alle regole, accese internet e postò qualche foto su Instagram, divertendosi. Era sicuro che ad Hollywood si sarebbe sentito a casa, che la sua fama avrebbe gonfiato il suo ego all'inverosimile. D'altronde, era nel suo DNA, apparire, mettersi in mostra e al centro dell'attenzione. Era terribilmente egocentrico, e tutto quello che aveva conquistato non faceva che peggiorare la sua voglia di fama, di potere e soldi. Aveva praticamente il mondo ai suoi piedi, non solo le sue fan ma persino registi e produttori che lo chiamavano per un qualsiasi ruolo nel loro film. Erano tutti piuttosto sicuri che con uno come lui avrebbero avuto il successo assicurato. Anche Liam ne era sicuro, le sue fan avrebbero guardato tutti i suoi film e se ne compiacque ripensandoci. Ciò che non sapeva però, era che ad Hollywood avrebbe avuto del filo da torcere.

Quando usciva aveva sempre il timore di essere assalito, avrebbe dovuto farci l'abitudine ma non ci riusciva proprio. Seguito dal suo fedele amico, Harry, e dalle loro guardie del corpo se ne stava sempre allerta pronto a schivare l'orda di fan. Era incredibile la sua vita, era tutto così sudato e meritato da esserne ancora stupito. Aveva iniziato così, per caso, in un teatro sotto casa e da lì non aveva più smesso. Fino a che non lo avevano notato e nel giro di pochi mesi era diventato una nuova star nascente del cinema, vincendo addirittura qualche premio in proposito. “Questa città mi piace proprio tanto”, fece Harry osservandosi attorno con stupore. Zayn, il bello e misterioso Zayn Malik, si leccò le labbra e sorrise concordando con quelle parole. Harry ci aveva ormai fatto l'abitudine a quella piccola fama inaspettata, grazie a Zayn, lo seguiva ovunque neanche fosse la sua ombra. Zayn ne era felice, era l'unico amico e l'unica persona con cui davvero valeva la pena girare per il mondo. “Quindi girerai questo piccolo ruolo, qui” indicò un grosso edificio meravigliato. Era maestoso e decisamente troppo. I due ragazzi fissarono l'Universal Studios Uniglobe con gli occhi praticamente sbarrati. Credeva di aver visto di tutto, ma si sbagliava. Zayn annuì semplicemente osservando con gli stessi occhi di Harry, quell'edificio che era il coronamento del suo sogno. “Beh, è una piccola parte ma a me va bene” ribatté alzando le spalle. Era felice di essere stato chiamato, non era competitivo, anzi, era grato di essere arrivato così in alto. “Amico, ti hanno rubato la scena” ridacchiò strizzando gli occhi, Zayn scosse la testa sorridendo. Mise un piede dentro lo studio, scortato dai suoi bodyguards e persino dal suo agente. Quando finalmente fu dentro si accorse della gente frettolosa che correva a destra e manca, con cartelle fra le mani, copioni e caffè. Era tutto terribilmente frenetico ma a Zayn non dispiacque, anzi, sentì l'adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene e il sangue pulsare più veloce dalla gioia. “Cazzo” esclamò Harry portandosi subito dopo una mano alla bocca, avendo attirato su di sé sguardi poco carini. Zayn cercò di nascondere una risata ma fallì miseramente, facendo imbronciare il ragazzino riccio dagli occhi verdi. “Zayn, ma lo capisci che girerai qui? Per di più con Payne!” indicò quelle mura spesse e ricoperte da ogni tipo di locandina cinematografica. L'Universal Studios era sempre stato un grosso sogno per Zayn, forse pensava di di sognare troppo in grande, ma dovette ricredersi quando da lontano riuscì a scorgere il set di CSI e Desperate Housewives. “Non ricordarmelo, mi rende nervoso”, Zayn sapeva di essere ben apprezzato da tutti. Sapeva che se era riuscito a giungere in quegli studi valeva qualcosa, ma era ancora incredulo. Insomma, lui era solo un piccolo ragazzino di una piccola cittadina sperduta al nord dell'Inghilterra. Le fan lo adoravano, le persone lo ricoprivano di complimenti e riconoscimenti ma per lui era tutto ancora troppo surreale. “Sono emozionato, non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo”, continuò. Zayn sorrise leggermente, Harry era più loquace del solito, elettrizzato ed eccitato per l'imminente incontro con Liam Payne. Lo avevano sempre visto recitare dagli schermi e Zayn continuò a chiedersi come sarebbe stato farlo assieme a lui, questa volta. “Zayn Malik?” qualcuno lo richiamò da poco lontano e quando smise di guardarsi attorno e fissò l'uomo di fronte a sé si precipitò a stringergli la mano. Conoscere il regista era un'emozione incredibile, per un attimo credette di svenire ma la mano di Harry sulla sua schiena e il suo insolito chiacchiericcio riuscirono a calmarlo e a fargli prendere consapevolezza di dove fosse, finalmente.

Liam si osservò allo specchio, quel camerino era decisamente scarno e puzzava di chiuso. Non si aspettava di certo un'accoglienza simile negli studi. Sbuffò passandosi una mano stancamente sul viso, quel viaggio di sei ore lo aveva sfinito. La parrucchiera alle sue spalle, Lou Teasdale, provò a sistemargli i capelli e a coprire le occhiaie ma per quelle non avrebbe potuto fare miracoli. C'erano e solo cinque ore di riposo non erano state d'aiuto. “Che faccia”, si ritrovò il sorriso sbarazzino dell'amico allo specchio e in quel momento gli avrebbe volentieri tirato una scarpa sui coglioni o tinto i capelli di verde durante la notte. “Ciao anche a te, Niall” grugnì. Il ragazzo biondo rise alle sue spalle, cercando di non essere troppo sguaiato. Si portò dietro lui dandogli una pacca sulla spalla che servì solamente ad innervosirlo, anziché calmarlo. Per fortuna la sua imminente sfuriata venne bloccata dall'arrivo di Louis, Louis Tomlinson, ragazzo conosciuto su un set di una sit-com americana di poco conto. “Ciao belli di zio LouLou” esclamò con un sorriso brillante, denti in mostra e naso all'insù. Niall sorrise di rimando sbattendogli un pugno sul petto, mentre Liam sbuffò semplicemente seccato. Quella mattina aveva proprio un diavolo per capello (e non era solo un modo di dire!), “ti sei svegliato con la luna storta?” fu Louis a parlare ancora, facendo un sorriso derisorio. Liam roteò gli occhi talmente tanto da mostrare la parte bianca dell'occhio, storse le labbra e continuò a fissarli dallo specchio a braccia conserte. “Cazzo è proprio incazzato nero”, rise Niall. Louis lo seguì ma alla fine, Liam venne contagiato da tutto quel buon umore e si lasciò andare ad un piegamento involontario delle labbra verso l'alto. “Imbecilli” esalò alzandosi e addentando un crostino di pane con del caviale sopra. Su quello non si sarebbe mai lamentato. “Non fare la primadonna mestruata, ti aspettano sul set” Liam annuì, ingoiò il crostino e si ripulì le mani sporche su uno straccio poggiato sul tavolo. Si fissò allo specchio mettendo su numerose smorfie. Spalancò la bocca fino a formare delle O grandi, medie e piccole. Era una sorta di stretching facciale e Louis non perse tempo nel prenderlo in giro. Dopo aver sistemato per l'ennesima volta anche la mise cinematografica, si mostrò finalmente alla orda di gente presente. Cameraman, registi, truccatori, parrucchieri, produttori esecutivi e chissà quanta altra gente che Liam snobbò bellamente. Il panico iniziale si placò quando Liam chiese di cominciare e senza nessun bisogno di direttiva iniziò a recitare le parti mancanti del film. Era una straziante storia d'amore, una di quelle che avrebbe fatto piangere migliaia di ragazzine. Una di quelle in cui il protagonista muore e lei, sola e depressa, commette pazzie. Liam non avrebbe mai apprezzato certe cose, ma era felice di poter svolgere quel ruolo, era la sua vita, il suo lavoro. “Non farlo”, recitò la ragazza di fronte a lui. “Non ho scelta”, continuò Liam. Recitò con così tanta intensità da stupire tutti quanti. Liam non sentiva assolutamente nulla, eppure il ruolo del ragazzo disperato gli riusciva bene. Era straordinario, la sua bravura superava tutto quanto. Era per questo che chiunque richiedeva la sua presenza. Era il solo che riuscisse a coinvolgere tutti quanti senza coinvolgere se stesso. Non smise un solo secondo di recitare, era impeccabile, come al solito. Persino l'attrice protagonista non sbagliava una sola parola. Perciò fu il caso di dire: Buona la prima!

Zayn era nervoso, osservò con attenzione quanta passione ci mettesse Liam Payne nella recitazione, senza nemmeno sforzarsi e all'improvviso ebbe voglia di fuggire via. Ne sarebbe stato all'altezza? Si morse le unghia, osservando scena per scena come se fossero semplicemente dei fotogrammi. La sua era una parte stupida, ma pur sempre una parte. Ingoiò il groppo in gola e quando si accorse che le ripresero vennero sospese capì che toccava a lui. Dall'ombra della stanza uscì fuori, entrando diretto sul set con tutto il supporto del suo amico. “E' lui?” Zayn si voltò non appena sentì la voce di Liam parlare, e stava parlando proprio di lui. Sbatté le palpebre, non era mai stato così in ansia sui normalissimi set in cui continuava a girare i suoi film da protagonista. “Zayn, Zayn Malik” gli tese la mano nella speranza che lui glie la stringesse, ma semplicemente aggrottò la fronte e sollevò un sopracciglio all'inverosimile. “Ti ho già visto da qualche parte”, mormorò. Poi parve essersi illuminato e “sì! In quella seria TV per ragazzine, quella coi vampiri, vero?” Cazzo, si disse. Liam sapeva della sua serie TV e per poco le sue ginocchia non cedettero. “Sì, proprio io”, sorrise contento di poter fare la sua conoscenza, ma qualcosa gli fece aggrottare la fronte incredulo. “Wow, sei fortunato ragazzino, un attore mediocre in un film di standard decisamente alti”. Zayn spalancò le labbra e gli occhi gli uscirono fuori dalle orbite. Non riusciva a crederci. Liam lo aveva appena insultato e denigrato come se non contasse nulla, e va bene che per Zayn era tutto ancora troppo surreale ma aveva i suoi premi e i suoi riconoscimenti, perciò non doveva essere davvero tanto male. La sua faccia assunse un grosso punto interrogativo, non aveva mai visto quel ragazzo in quel modo. Era sempre stato sempre gentile con tutti, aveva sempre le giuste parole con cui ringraziare le sue fan e tutti coloro che lavoravano con lui. Poi capì che dovesse essere solo tutta una facciata per le telecamere. Nessuno lo conosceva davvero e probabilmente Zayn lo avrebbe fatto. I suoi miti vennero sfatati in pochi secondi, il castello mentale crollò immediatamente lasciandolo tra le macerie. Era improvvisamente rabbioso ma umiliato di fronte tanta gente. “Ok, iniziamo!”, fu l'interruzione da parte del regista ad impedire un chiaro scoppio da parte del moretto. Si posizionò sul set amareggiato e più lo guardava più sentiva la bile salirgli in gola. Chi si credeva di essere? Era solo un pallone gonfiato. Ed ebbe voglia di recitare nel miglior modo possibile, gli avrebbe fatto capire che non era mediocre e che valeva qualcosa. Era famoso lì, era famoso nel mondo e se lo conosceva persino lui qualcosa doveva pur significare. Purtroppo per lui però, non fu così. Preso dalla rabbia e dalla tensione sbagliò le sue battute più volte, facendo lamentare Liam. “Che diamine, non è difficile da ripetere” o “E' solo un pivello abituato alla mediocrità” o ancora “Mandatelo via dal set, chi gli ha fatto il provino?”. Zayn rimase in silenzio, non doveva reagire, doveva solamente sopportare e fingere che tutte quelle cose non lo toccassero. La sua rabbia cresceva e le sue battute erano sempre peggio. Allargò le narici all'ennesimo sbuffo di Liam e sbraitò un “vuoi stare zitto?!” che meravigliò del tutto il ragazzo. Liam sogghignò e sottovoce disse qualcosa che nessuno riuscì a sentire ma che Niall riuscì a decifrare, a leggere il labiale, “tira fuori la stoffa che è in te, ragazzino”.

Quando Liam si svegliò il mattino successivo, nella sua suite elegantissima, fra le lenzuola di raso rosso, si stiracchiò e sbadigliò come se avesse faticato tutta la notte. Stropicciò gli occhi e alla fine si alzò diretto al bagno. Si spogliò del suo pigiama e velocemente fece una doccia fredda, cercando di rilassare i muscoli indolenziti. Quando si ritrovò di fronte allo specchio si passò una mano sul viso e sbadigliò. Scese di sotto solamente un'ora più tardi, facendosi indicare la sala delle piscine idromassaggio rigorosamente privatizzata per lui. Col borsone in spalla e gli occhiali sulla testa entrò e venne investito da un forte odore di cloro. Lasciò cadere il borsone ai suoi piedi, lo spinse sotto a una panca e senza preoccuparsi si spogliò, rimanendo completamente nudo. Si immerse in acqua e sentì ogni muscolo cantare l'Alleluia. Si abbandonò contro il bordo godendosi l'acqua sulla pelle, rimbalzare ed esplodere in bolle. Si guardò attorno accorgendosi di una piscina poco distante dalla sua, una normale e pensò che probabilmente ci avrebbe fatto una nuotata. Scorse il colore delicato delle pareti, le finestre alte da cui il sole filtrava, il pavimento profumato rigorosamente in mattone. Era tutto terribilmente rilassante e qualche minuto dopo si accorse persino della musica classica uscire dalle casse posizionate agli angoli. Questa sì che è vita, pensò. Niente avrebbe disturbato la sua quiete e quel bagno prima della colazione avrebbe aiutato molto. Soprattutto perché qualche ora più tardi sarebbe tornato in scena per le battute finali. Si lasciò cullare dal massaggio dell'acqua, chiudendo gli occhi e immaginando di trovarsi su qualche isola deserta. Probabilmente sarebbe partito per una lunga vacanza, non appena avesse finito. Non si accorse nemmeno della presenza di Louis e Niall a pochi passi dall'entrata, tanto meno della presenza di Harry e Zayn. Tutti e quattro in imbarazzo si spostarono verso la vasca idromassaggio e la quiete poco prima raggiunta si perse, si dissolse nell'aria. Alzò un sopracciglio contrario mandando maledizione ai suoi due amici, ma quando si accorse persino della presenza di Zayn e il suo amico sbuffò pesantemente. Non che ne fosse davvero disturbato, ma andiamo era la sua mattinata di riposo! Zayn, dal canto suo, non si aspettava d'incontrare quel ragazzo proprio lì. La sua mattinata di relax era stata appena rovinata. Sentì il sangue salirgli alla testa e in un impeto di rabbia gettò tutto quanto a terra e sbuffò. I ricordi del pomeriggio prima si ripresentarono alla mente infastidendolo. “Oh, bene”, sbuffò Liam. Scosse la testa e solamente poco dopo si ricordò di essere completamente nudo. Niall scoppiò a ridere non appena notò gli abiti di Liam e le sue mutande a pochi passi dal bordo, Louis lo seguì a ruota facendogli roteare gli occhi e sbuffare infastidito. Liam ringraziò le bolle, perché di mostrare le sue grazie non aveva voglia. Per dei secondi interminabili quei quattro si fissarono un po' in imbarazzo, alla fine il primo a spogliarsi fu proprio Louis, che sotto lo sguardo attento del gruppetto, si gettò in piscina con solo addosso i suoi boxer. “Pensavo fosse solo per me oggi”, sbuffò guardando l'amico. Louis rise alzando le spalle. Si rilassò immediatamente contro il bordo della vasca e si lasciò andare a quei massaggi delicati. Aprì semplicemente un occhio per osservare il resto del gruppo, senza nemmeno rendersene conto si ritrovò a fissare con brama il corpo di quel ragazzino riccio dagli occhi verdi, che si leccò le labbra a disagio. La situazione non era delle migliori e doveva sentirsi davvero a disagio, perché stranamente non aveva battute o parole da dire. “Salve Signor Pay- oh” una voce femminile fece irruzione in stanza, che si guardò attorno corrucciando la fronte. Era una ragazza alta, formosa e dai lunghi capelli castani. Era stretta in una gonna blu scuro che le arrivava alle ginocchia, una camicia bianca dentro e un grosso vassoio in mano. “Non credevo avesse ospiti” si morse le labbra e poi le arricciò. Liam sorrise, la sua colazione era appena arrivata. “Lascia pure il vassoio qui, porta dell'altro per i miei amici, offro io”, le fece un occhiolino e la ragazza sparì traballando sui suoi tacchi, subito dopo aver adagiato il vassoio poco lontano dalla piscina. Allungò semplicemente una mano afferrando un grosso bicchiere di caffè, sorseggiò sotto lo sguardo di Harry e Zayn, ancora fuori dalla piscina. “Beh?”, scosse la testa quasi infastidito. Sentiva i loro sguardi addosso, uno incerto l'altro furioso, -perché Niall aveva pensato bene di entrare dentro allargando le braccia sui bordi- scuotendo la testa e facendo una smorfia. “Non ci stiamo tutti”, fece Harry, perché Zayn non avrebbe rivolto una sola parola a quel ragazzino montato che aveva drammaticamente idealizzato come l'uomo perfetto. “Io mi faccio una nuotata”, dichiarò quest'ultimo a nessuno in particolare. Si tolse in fretta gli abiti e si gettò velocemente in acqua, schizzando un po' ovunque. Liam ebbe il tempo di scorgere semplicemente qualche tatuaggio, perché il moretto permaloso si era buttato e aveva iniziato a nuotare come un pesce. Louis e Niall cominciarono a chiacchierare e schiamazzare schizzandosi a vicenda, facendo sbuffare rumorosamente Liam, che aveva già perso gran parte del relax accumulato. Harry aveva ben deciso di rimanersene seduto sulle panchine poco lontane dalle piscine, perché non aveva molta voglia di condividere la piscina con tre perfetti sconosciuti e non aveva nemmeno la voglia di nuotare. La stessa ragazza di prima entrò, seguita da altre due bellissime ragazze, una bionda e una mora. “Ecco qui, Signor Payne”, sorrise lasciva, tentando di catturare il suo sguardo, in quel momento rivolto verso il soffitto. “Grazie Soph”, non le rivolse nemmeno uno sguardo e tutte e tre, sfilando, uscirono lasciandogli un saluto timido. Niall e Louis si avventarono immediatamente su uno dei tre vassoi, agguantando il più possibile. Nel frattempo, Harry si era avvicinato ai bordi della vasca, lasciando penzolare dentro i piedi. “Ricciolino, puoi entrare, non ti mangiamo” fu la voce di Louis a riscuotere lo strano silenzio di Harry. Osservò Zayn, che continuava a nuotare beato, per poi rivolgere nuovamente lo sguardo a quel ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri come il cielo. “No, non ne ho voglia” disse quasi timidamente, facendo sorridere divertito Louis. Lo sapeva già, quel ragazzino sarebbe stata la preda perfetta per i suoi scherzi e per il divertimento migliore. “Ragazzino, tu non vieni a mangiare?”, Zayn non si mosse di un centimetro, se ne stava a bordo vasca tentando di recuperare il fiato perduto per le numerose vasche fatte. Sapeva che Liam stava parlando con lui, quel tono arrogante non poteva che essere rivolto a lui. Liam ghignò perché, nonostante fosse lontano almeno sei metri, riuscì a notare il guizzo della sua mascella irrigidirsi. “Malik, la colazione la offro io, coraggio”, lo stuzzicò ancora. Zayn lo ignorò stringendo i pugni. Chiuse gli occhi ed spirò. Mai avrebbe pensato che quel Liam Payne fosse una tale rottura di scatole, ma soprattutto che fosse così egocentrico, arrogante, perfettino. “Non ho fame” dichiarò semplicemente, e non poté fare a meno di ignorarlo perché quattro paia di occhi lo stavano puntando in attesa di risposta. E mentì, nonostante avesse una gran fame, non avrebbe preso nulla da quel ragazzo. Era sicuro che sarebbe stato capace di rinfacciarglielo per la vita e non voleva nemmeno reggere il suo gioco di provocazione. Si rigettò sott'acqua e continuò a fare altre vasche, cercando di non avvertire l'evidente tensione nella stanza. “Allora, riccio, un nome ce l'hai?”, la sfacciataggine di Louis fece ridere sia Liam che Niall. Harry, che per la maggior parte del tempo era sfacciato almeno tanto quanto lui, puntò i suoi occhi addosso al ragazzo e provò a non farsi intimidire. Forse era la presenza di Liam a farlo, forse la tensione nella sala, forse semplicemente il suo disagio era davvero troppo. “Harry, non chiamarmi riccio”, fece una smorfia infastidita perché solo sua madre lo chiamava in quel modo o in uno dei tanti imbarazzanti nomignoli da mamme. “Ok, Ricciolino” Harry sbuffò e Louis si accese in una risata cristallina. Harry conosceva quel ragazzo, uno come lui, patito di serie TV e scarse sit-com non avrebbe mai potuto non conoscerlo. Probabilmente conosceva i nomi di ogni sorta di personaggio e attore possibile nel mondo delle serie TV meno famose. “Tomlinson, torna a fare il nerd nella tua serie TV” fece Harry cercando d'irritarlo. Ma Louis sorrise, perché sapeva bene che fossero davvero bassi gli ascolti e se Harry era fra quelli beh, non poteva che compiacersene. “Oh Tommo, hai trovato la decima persona che ti segue” lo prese in giro Liam. Louis gli fece una smorfia e riportò l'attenzione sul ragazzo ancora seduto sul bordo. Si avvicinò a lui con velata certezza e senza nemmeno guardarlo lo tirò giù per le caviglie. Niall scosse la testa divertito perché aveva già capito l'intento di Louis, Liam semplicemente li ignorò uscendo dalla vasca, non prima d'aver indossato i suoi boxer sott'acqua -con enorme difficoltà per via delle bolle. Di starsene stretti dentro non aveva voglia e poi l'idea di gettarsi in piscina l'aveva ancor prima che arrivassero i guastafeste. Nessuno gli diede retta, alle sue spalle sentiva semplicemente gli schiamazzi di quei tre, le infinite parolacce di Harry che inveiva contro Louis e la risata sguaiata di Niall. Louis semplicemente si godeva quel ragazzino coi capelli appiccicati alla fronte e che non appena emerso pareva aver preso le sembianze di un baby Tarzan. Liam si gettò dentro, nella seconda corsia dell'immensa piscina, aprendo gli occhi e accorgendosi delle gambe fini, decisamente troppo, di Zayn. Quando riemerse sentì la malsana voglia di voltarsi e quando lo fece notò lo sguardo di fuoco che gli lanciò il ragazzo. Zayn aveva subito pensato che era giunto fin lì semplicemente per infastidirlo, ma Liam lo osservò e poi nuotò per conto suo, senza degnarlo della più piccola attenzione. Questo infastidì maggiormente Zayn, non era mai stato così nervoso come in quel momento. Se il giorno prima era in ansia per l'imminente incontro, quello dopo sperava semplicemente che sparisse dalla sua vista. Perché seriamente, il solo movimento delle sue braccia lo irritava da morire. Dopo una buona mezz'ora, Liam uscì dall'acqua, leggermente infreddolito. Si trascinò verso il borsone e poco dopo si accorse di Niall e Zayn nella vasca idromassaggio e della presenza di Louis ed Harry nemmeno l'ombra. Da quanto tempo se ne stava lì?, si chiese. Ma la domanda rimase semplicemente nella sua testa e non ebbe nemmeno la risposta meritata. Alzò le spalle a se stesso e si attorcigliò addosso l'asciugamano bianco, osservando Niall rilassato completamente contro il bordo. “Niall, sto andando in camera” lo fissò ma inevitabilmente gettò lo sguardo sul ragazzo moro al suo fianco. Notò il suo sguardo rilassato e poté giurare di averlo visto sospirare a quelle parole. “Io mi godo ancora un po' questa meraviglia”, carezzò il bordo della vasca quasi come se fosse un cucciolo e sorrise con il viso rivolto verso l'alto e gli occhi chiusi. Fece solamente una specie di saluto smangiucchiato e si diresse verso le docce. Si tolse di dosso un po' quel cloro puzzolente e si avvolse in un secondo asciugamano. Si rivestì molto in fretta, indossando gli occhiali da sole e il borsone sulla spalla, esattamente come era arrivato. Quando arrivò in camera, si gettò sul letto a baldacchino e sospirò. Quella mattina più che all'insegna del relax era stata all'insegna del piacere perverso delle provocazioni peggiori. E si sentì improvvisamente stanco, come se avesse fatto davvero un duro lavoro. Forse erano state le numerose vasche fatte a veloci bracciate, fatto stava che Liam si addormentò col sapore della provocazione ancora sulla lingua.

Zayn era stranamente rilassato, aveva passato una mattinata tranquilla nonostante il piccolo inconveniente con Liam. Si era poi divertito a parlare con Niall della qualsiasi stupida cosa. “Non ci crederai ma...” iniziò Harry affiancandolo. “Oh andiamo, ho già capito. Siete spariti senza dire nulla” lo accusò Zayn. Il riccio aveva visto l'avversione nei confronti di Liam e di certo non avrebbe potuto fare altro se non dargli ragione. Insomma, Liam lo aveva davvero trattato come se fosse uno scarto. “Vi conoscete da sei ore e avete già scopato, detieni un record incredibile Harry” continuò, ridendo appena. Harry era solito andare a letto solamente con chi conosceva bene o con chi aveva un legame particolare. Insomma, non era mai stato così, ma qualcosa di tutta quella situazione lo fece sorridere. “In realtà è bastata una sola ora per portarmelo a letto” lo corresse ghignando. Zayn rise divertito, Harry era serio quando raccontava certe cose e il suo viso leggermente bambinesco non faceva che divertirlo. “Non ho mai provato tutta questa attrazione verso qualcuno come per Louis, Zayn. Non hai idea è una furia fra le lenzuola” si passò una mano teatralmente fra i capelli e sul viso, sospirando come una ragazzina innamorata. Harry era sicuro che sotto a quell'attrazione fisica ci fosse una connessione molto più profonda, perché non si era mai sentito così attratto da nessuno come con lui. Era strano, nessuno ragazzo o ragazza nel corso della sua vita lo aveva spinto a un'azione folle come quella. “Ew, non voglio sentire altro uscire dalle tue labbra” Zayn alzò un dito e lo zittì poggiandogliele sulle labbra. “Che schifo chissà che ci avrai fatto con quella bocca”, ripensò non appena toccò la pelle screpolata del riccio. L'allontanò strofinando il dito e l'intera mano sui pantaloni con una faccia schifata. Harry rise piegandosi in due. “Come sei schizzinoso”, lo derise. Scherzò con lui protendendo le labbra in avanti, verso il suo viso provando a baciarlo fra le varie proteste e minacce di Zayn. Harry non smetteva di ridere, era terribilmente divertito da tutta quella situazione e ripensare a tutto quello che aveva passato fra le lenzuola della stanza lussuosa di Louis, fra Champagne e caviale gli serrava i pantaloni addosso. Insomma, non era il momento di pensare a come lo aveva scopato! Quando finalmente giunsero nuovamente agli studi si ritrovarono avvolti da uno strano silenzio e da uno strano buio inquietante. Non appena si avvicinarono si accorsero del set allestito e di Liam sulla scena. Lo vide riverso a terra, con gli occhi chiusi e attorno a se aveva del colore rosso. “Non tu! Non tu, perché!” la stessa attrice del giorno prima gridò con così tanta intensità quelle parole da far venire la pelle d'oca ad entrambi. Il finto pianto convinse persino Zayn, che non aveva mai visto una recitazione impeccabile come quella. Non vedeva l'ora di vedere il film finito, di vedersi a recitare su un set molto importante di un film importante e di un regista importante. La scena straziante continuò ancora per molto, la mobilità di Liam aveva spaventato Zayn. Pareva davvero morto, in quella pozza di finto sangue. Era incredibilmente bravo. Non si lasciava distrarre, non rideva, non si stancava di quella posizione scomoda. Zayn si ritrovò, purtroppo, a dargli molti meriti nella sua testa. Non poté non riconoscere il suo talento. Quando le luci si accesero, Zayn si risvegliò dal torpore causato da quella scena strabiliante. Il suo sguardo rimase su Liam, che non si mosse per almeno 27 secondi, -fu Harry a contarli- per poi tirarsi su all'improvviso. Storse il naso quando si accorse che metà del suo viso era impiastricciata di colore. Zayn non avrebbe girato nulla quel giorno, perché semplicemente non appariva. Il giorno successivo però, avrebbe fatto nuovamente ingresso sul set, interpretando la parte più difficile. Sarebbe stato a diretto contatto con Liam e aveva tutta l'intenzione di fare bella figura. Non come il giorno prima. Avrebbe messo da parte ogni tipo di paura e timore per tirare fuori tutto ciò che aveva dentro, tutti i sentimenti che impiegava quando girava una parte. Su questo era molto bravo, imperniare i suoi ruoli, entrare fin dentro le ossa del personaggio e scavargli dentro. Era bravo a far suo un determinato carattere. Era bravo davvero, per questo lo avrebbe dimostrato. Quel film drammatico faceva al caso suo. Era una sorta di Remake di un vecchio film, e ci avrebbe messo tutto se stesso per apparire almeno all'altezza di quel ruolo di poco rilievo, che appariva davvero sporadicamente durante tutto il film. Liam era il protagonista indiscusso, e ammise a sé stesso che quel ruolo gli apparteneva davvero. “Stasera andremo tutti a cena!” esclamò proprio Liam, contento di aver finito quella che per lui era decisamente la scena più difficile da girare. Aveva passato l'intero pomeriggio a provare e riprovare quella straziante scena. Il regista non aveva una logica precisa di registrazione, semplicemente registrava e mandava sul set le scene più difficili da girare perché la maggior parte le aveva già girate altrove. “Anche tu e il tuo amico siete invitati, Malik” e Zayn ebbe appena il tempo di vederlo arrivare che sentì quelle parole direttamente all'orecchio sinistro, in un sussurro tutt'altro che amichevole. Era decisamente provocante e Zayn sentì una scossa violenta attraversarlo, se di rabbia o attrazione doveva ancora capirlo. Liam era indubbiamente bello, lo aveva pensato non appena messo piede sul set, quando lo aveva visto da lontano e quando lo aveva visto recitare. Persino poco prima, steso per terra immobile, con la schiena esposta lo trovò bello. “Ci andiamo, vero? C'è Louis”, s'imbronciò Harry che avendo sentito chiaramente l'invito -che a parer di Harry era parecchio eccitante- fremeva già dalla voglia di rivedere il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri. “Oh Dio Harry, so che il tuo sogno è scoparti una star, lo hai fatto ma ora non credi d'esagerare?” scherzò, ma Harry incrociò le braccia al petto guardandolo storto. Louis gli piaceva e avrebbe continuato ad andare a letto con lui perché... semplicemente perché sì. “Parli proprio tu che a breve sbavi, mi raccomando non sciuparlo troppo con lo sguardo” e con questo lo lasciò da solo, con un broncio molto più che evidente. Forse Harry aveva ragione, nonostante fosse la persona più irritante, egoista ed egocentrica del mondo era leggermente attratto da lui. Leggermente.

La camicia gli stava leggermente stretta, i bottoni parevano voler saltare da un momento all'altro ma non si perse d'animo. Non sono ingrassato, si disse, sono solo muscoli. Probabilmente era vero, in pochi mesi aveva messo su massa muscolare che lo rendevano pompato, ma non esageratamente. Fece una smorfia, non poteva uscire con addosso quella camicia, significava rischiare di far saltare un bottone addosso a qualcuno ma soprattutto prese in giro da parte dei suoi amici. In uno scatto fece saltare tutti i bottoni lasciandola cadere in terra, frugò ancora dentro alla sua valigia riuscendo a trovare una camicia sui toni azzurri che era chiaramente più larga della prima. La indossò con meno rabbia, abbottonando tutti i bottoni che questa volta rimasero tranquilli al loro posto senza nessun pericolo di bombardamento. Si prese giusto qualche minuto per osservarsi con attenzione, voleva apparire impeccabile come sempre. E lo era sempre. Il ristorante che aveva scelto era proprio raffinato e aveva bisogno di apparire come quello che era, ovvero un ricco, famoso e affascinante attore. Si fece un occhiolino allo specchio per poi spostarsi in bagno e dare un ultimo ritocco ai capelli, passarsi del dopobarba sulla mascella e spruzzarsi sul collo e sui polsi il suo profumo preferito, Azzarro. Si assicurò di essere a posto, per poi recarsi nella Hall. Tutti gli essere umani presenti in quella stanza si voltarono ad osservarlo affascinati, gli occhi a brillare per la vista meravigliosa. Le ragazze presenti, che facessero parte dello staff o meno, si misero quasi a sbavare. Il suo profumo arrivava alle narici di tutti, rendendo il tutto ancor meglio di prima. “Impeccabile, come sempre”, si voltò di scatto ritrovandosi Niall avvolto in un completo sobrio e Louis a pochi passi da loro, fermo a chiacchierare animatamente direttamente da orecchio a orecchio con Harry. Entrambi vestiti con dei pantaloni neri e delle maglie che di elegante avevano poco. Solito di Louis, di vestirsi elegantemente proprio non ne voleva sapere. “Grazie”, gli fece un occhiolino, accorgendosi poco dopo del gruppetto dei produttori, parrucchieri e truccatori di scena. C'erano praticamente tutti. Ma dovette ripensarci quando non vide in giro Zayn. “Se cerchi Zayn, sta laggiù” Niall con un sorriso sbarazzino indicò una direzione appena dietro a un pilastro intarsiato d'oro con un dito. Liam seguì la traiettoria ed effettivamente se ne stava in disparte, un leggero broncio sulle labbra e un completo di giacca e cravatta da infarto. Era bello, molto bello, Liam non ci pensò due volte a sorridere alla vista di quel ragazzino. Lo aveva visto più volte sui Red Carpet di numerosi eventi, sui palchi a ritirare premi e persino sui vari schermi. Era sempre aggraziato e impeccabile, certe volte rimaneva incantato dai suoi movimenti fluidi, nel modo di porsi con la gente. E il fatto che con lui si arrabbiasse tanto, che perdesse tutta la grazia lo eccitava da morire, in tutti i sensi possibili. “Cosa ti fa credere che stia cercando proprio lui?”, fece osservando il passaggio di gamba di Zayn, che accavallò le gambe in modo fluido e veloce. “Forse il fatto che a breve te lo scopi con gli occhi? Sempre che tu non lo stia già facendo” sghignazzò divertito. Liam posò lo sguardo su di lui e ci mancò poco che si piegasse in due o si rotolasse sul pavimento per le assurde risate. Quel ragazzo avrebbe trovato ilare la qualsiasi cosa, e forse era per la sua simpatia che si accaparrava sempre un mucchio di ragazzine, o per i suoi occhi azzurrissimi o forse il sorriso smagliante. “Può essere che stia cercando Sophia, sai?” si morse le labbra evitando l'impulso di voltare lo sguardo nuovamente su Zayn, perché aveva un magnetismo tale che solo i cattivi ragazzi possedevano. Ma lui non lo era e tutta quell'aura di mistero che aleggiava sulla sua testa lo incuriosiva parecchio. “Nah, a parte il tuo sguardo da morto di cazzo, Sophia sta di là” indicò un punto poco distante da loro “che ti fissa da almeno dieci minuti buoni, sperando di ricevere attenzioni.” sorrise compiaciuto, ma il suo discorso non era ancora finito, aveva altre teorie per affermare il vero. “E poi ieri nemmeno l'hai degnata di uno sguardo, poverina, eri troppo occupato a stuzzicare Malik” così dicendo, sbatté le mani contento e sorrise pienamente, abbagliando l'amico. Liam storse le labbra rimanendo in silenzio. Continuare a negare lo avrebbe solamente fatto intestardire ancora, alla ricerca di altre prove. “Io direi che è ora di andare”, fece alla fine. Niall annuì richiamando Louis. Liam richiamò l'attenzione di tutti su di sé, dando indicazioni sul ristorante. Alla fine si trascinò dietro sia Niall che Louis -staccatosi a malincuore da Harry- entrando nella loro limousine, affittata appositamente per l'occasione. Sospirò rilassandosi contro i sedili larghi e in pelle, sorseggiando Champagne, godendosi le risate dei suoi amici alle parole di Louis, “dovrò fargli fare un giretto ad Harry su una limousine, giretto in tutti i sensi”.

Una volta che tutti si furono seduti al tavolo, Zayn e Liam si ritrovarono di fronte. Era stata tutta colpa di Harry e Louis, che avevano insistito tanto per potersi sedere in quel modo. I loro piedini sotto al tavolo non mancarono per il resto della serata. Zayn, era nervoso. Da quando aveva visto scendere Liam, da quando lo aveva visto brillare come una star sotto al riflettore -cosa che faceva davvero, ovunque-, da quando tutti gli avevano messo gli occhi addosso, la sua rabbia era cresciuta e si era fatta presente nel suo petto. Non sapeva dire per quale motivo, se per gli sguardi che aveva addosso, se per il momentaneo ribaltamento della situazione -poco prima era stato lui a lasciare tutti quanti a labbra spalancate-, se per il suo arrogante modo di camminare. Per Zayn, quel ragazzo non faceva altro che emanare egocentrismo e sensualità da ogni poro. Dannazione, era stato per ben cinque minuti a osservare ogni suo più piccolo dettaglio. La camicia leggermente larga a fasciargli i fianchi con dolcezza, la giacca nera sopra a marcare le sue spalle larghe, il modo perfetto in cui i suoi capelli stavano su e per finire in bellezza: i pantaloni. Aveva dei pantaloni neri che lo stringevano alla perfezione. Non come quelli di Harry, aderenti da non far circolare l'ossigeno. Erano stretti nei punti giusti, gli rendevano decisamente giustizia rispetto ad un misero paio di jeans. Si era accorto delle natiche rotonde, delle cosce sode sotto il tessuto e delle caviglie che avrebbe voluto solamente sfiorare. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una tale attrazione. Erano passate sole poche ore da quando lo aveva visto nudo e di certo quella visione non avrebbe potuto eguagliare un bel niente, le nudità di Liam erano una cosa a parte. Evitò il più possibile il suo sguardo, perdendo improvvisamente tutta la sua rabbia accumulata. Aveva paura, adesso, di arrossire e fare delle evidenti figuracce. Non sapeva mai bene quando il suo cervello proiettava delle immagini poco carine su Liam nudo, quindi era meglio starci attenti. Poi decise che -cazzo, sono un attore!- avrebbe finto, avrebbe recitato il ruolo del ragazzo disinteressato. Quello gli riusciva bene, no? Poteva farcela, doveva semplicemente concentrarsi. A distrarli tutti fu un cameriere alto e bello, che prese le loro ordinazioni per quanto riguardava da bere. La grossa tavola si animò immediatamente e un forte chiacchiericcio si estese nella stanza. Liam era sicuro che tutti avrebbero approfittato di quella cena per bere e mangiare di tutto, tanto pagava lui! Ma non era infastidito, era ricco abbastanza da potersi permettere persino un'isola, o due. “Come mai hai quel musetto lungo?” Liam richiamò l'attenzione di Zayn sbattendo le ciglia, sorridendo cordialmente e per una volta Zayn ne rimase sorpreso. C'era davvero poca provocazione, niente di equivocabile comunque. Era una sana curiosità, come se fosse davvero interessato a saperlo. “Niente”, rispose cercando di non innervosirsi e di non apparire agitato. Tutto di Liam emanava tranquillità, eleganza, grazia, pacatezza. Era il prototipo perfetto di uomo in quel momento, l'uomo gentile che aveva sempre visto. Forse, in presenza di altra gente cambiava radicalmente. O forse era davvero così, ma con lui faceva delle eccezioni di tanto in tanto. Non lo avrebbe mai saputo, perché non lo conosceva e probabilmente non avrebbe avuto il tempo di farlo appieno. E poi, lui non voleva conoscerlo. “Bevi, ti scioglierai di sicuro”, sorrise affabile, quando si accorse del cameriere riempirgli il bicchiere di vino rosso sorrise incitandolo. Zayn avrebbe voluto tirargli il vino in faccia, macchiare quella camicia palesemente marcata e rovinare la sua maschera di Mister Perfezione. Era infastidito perché il giorno prima si divertiva a inveire contro il suo lavoro, poi lo provocava e lo stuzzicava e alla fine lo trattava con garbo, come se fosse una sorta di rosa delicata. Era confuso e pure innervosito da quei comportamenti. “Ha ragione, bevi” fu la parola di Harry, seduto al suo fianco, a farlo voltare e afferrare di scatto il bicchiere. Lo portò alle labbra e ne mandò giù davvero un bel po', per lasciarsi sul serio andare. Di essere nervoso anche quella sera non aveva voglia. “Riccio, tu non bere troppo che ho delle sorprese per te”, ghignò maliziosamente Louis. Sia Liam che Niall alzarono gli occhi al cielo divertiti. “Sei così espansivo, Louis”, lo apostrofò Niall. Quest'ultimo si lasciò andare a numerose risate con una ragazza che stava seduta al suo fianco, che aveva scoperto essere una delle tre parrucchiere di Liam e gli attori. “Sto solo dicendo che ho una sorpresa per lui, mamma mia quanto siete maliziosi!” si lamentò, ma si ritrovò a ridere quando Harry: “so che vuoi farmi ubriacare per poi scoparmi in chissà quale posto strano”. Tutti scoppiarono a ridere, quei due di avere della privacy non importava. E nonostante stessero palesemente scherzando, era vero che Louis lo avrebbe sbattuto ovunque, senza nessun problema. Zayn fece un mezzo sorriso, il suo migliore amico era la persona più esplicita del pianeta, a parte quando non si sentiva a disagio, il che capitava rare volte. Dei camerieri si sparsero lungo la tavolata prendendo gli ordini, e Zayn ed Harry si ritrovarono a dover ancora scegliere. Liam e Niall andarono a colpo sicuro sul loro piatto preferito, captato sul menù rilegato in pelle, quando stavano ordinando da bere. Una volta finito, continuarono a bere fino a ridere senza alcun motivo. “Io proporrei un brindisi a Liam!” fu il regista a issarsi e innalzare il calice pieno di vino, azzerando le chiacchiere e attirando l'attenzione. “Un brindisi a Liam, la stella del cinema! E del mio film”, rise divertito, alla fine tutti innalzarono il bicchiere e qualcuno lo fece tintinnare tra loro. “Grazie”, sussurrò semplicemente Liam, osservando Zayn di fronte con il bicchiere a mezz'aria e un leggero sorrisino. Si leccò le labbra prima di notare il suo sguardo addosso, “Cin cin”, disse. Fece cozzare il bicchiere col suo, tenuto con grazia fra le dita. Zayn si mordicchiò le labbra e rispose allo stesso modo, portando il calice alle labbra senza staccare lo sguardo da quello magnetico di Liam. L'alcool aveva reso i loro occhi lucidi, liquidi e color oro. “Voi due avete finito di sbavare o...” fu la chiara voce di Louis a far risvegliare i due ragazzi, che per poco non arrossirono. Liam non aveva mai provato delle sensazioni simili, immergersi in quei due occhioni era stato incredibile. Come un subacqueo alla ricerca di tesori nei fondali, lui aveva trovato molto di più dentro quello sguardo. Molti più tesori del previsto. Zayn, dal canto suo, arrossì poco, abbassando lo sguardo in imbarazzo.”Nessuno stava sbavando, almeno nessuno lo stava facendo quanto te”, ribatté prontamente Liam. Harry si morse le labbra, cogliendo il complimento di Liam, perché era vero, Louis stava letteralmente sbavando di fronte Harry. Era una cosa incredibile, avrebbe tanto voluto prenderlo per i capelli e sentirlo urlare di piacere. “Beh, ma lo hai visto?”, fece una smorfia col viso indicando Harry che sbatté le ciglia come una ragazzina -palesemente apposta- facendo ridere tutti quanti. “Aw Louis, come sei carino!” finse ancora, portandosi una mano al petto. “Voi due siete decisamente le star indiscusse stasera, alla fine verremo a sapere anche in che posizione avete scopato”, Niall proruppe con quella constatazione facendo ridacchiare tutti. Liam scosse la testa, aveva degli amici davvero deficienti. Erano incredibili. Non perdevano mai tempo nel fare battute o nel mostrarsi per quello che erano veramente ossia degli arrapati. “Non hai bisogno di chissà quanto tempo per saperlo, all'inizio nella classica posizione, poi Harry si è messo a 90” a quel punto da quel piccolo gruppetto – a cui prese parte anche Martha, la ragazza accalappiata da Niall- si innalzò un grosso coro di 'ew' seguiti da molti “non vogliamo sapere altro, per favore” o “ ma che schifo non c'interessava”. In tutto quello, Louis ed Harry sghignazzarono divertiti. Rendere i loro amici così schizzinosi era la cosa più divertente del mondo. Harry lo aveva già fatto con Zayn, ma non era stato divertente come in quel momento. “Per favore, non parliamo più di loro, continueranno a dirci dettagli poco gradevoli” disse Niall, indeciso se ridere o vomitare per la scenetta. Per fortuna tutto quello schifo momentaneo venne placato dal cibo che cominciò ad essere servito, zittendo tutti quanti. Liam, Niall e Zayn pregarono in silenzio che i loro due amici non dicessero chissà quale cosa della loro focosa mattinata, perché davvero, ci tenevano ad avere lo stomaco pieno.

 

“Fa leggermente freddo”, Martha, la ragazza che Niall si trascinava dietro non faceva che lamentarsi. E Liam, alzando gli occhi al cielo, la maledisse perché, andiamo, poteva anche mettersi qualcosa di meno nudo. Il quel piccolo gruppo di pazzi, tutti chiacchieravano allegramente tranne Liam e Zayn. Harry e Louis ormai avevano questa sorta di relazione di letto, a cui non avrebbero rinunciato minimamente; Niall aveva trovato con chi passare la notte e Liam sbuffava semplicemente, seguito da uno Zayn silenzioso. Si fermò giusto a pochi passi dalla sua limousine, lanciando uno sguardo a Louis e Niall che se ne stavano beatamente a chiacchierare. “Muovetevi, sono stanco” mormorò con voce impastata. Il vino e lo Champagne non erano d'aiuto in quel momento. Louis si staccò facendo un occhiolino ad Harry, Niall semplicemente le stampò un bacio sulla guancia e la mollò nelle mani di un'altra ragazza. “Nervoso, Liam?” ghignò perfidamente Louis che attraversò il breve tratto di strada ed entrò in limousine, Niall lo seguì a ruota con un sorrisino stanco. Il ragazzo evitò entrambi, che cominciarono a parlare delle prestazioni sessuali di Harry, ma soprattutto del pompino epico che Martha aveva fatto a Niall in bagno mentre tutti erano stati distratti dal dessert. Si versò l'ennesimo bicchiere di Champagne nel flute e sorseggiando guardò fuori dal finestrino. “Credo abbiano dei problemi con la loro macchina”, fece Louis che aveva ricevuto un messaggino da Harry con tanto di pensieri erotici al seguito. Liam si voltò ad osservarlo e attraverso il vetro oscurato notò Harry e Zayn, quest'ultimo con le braccia incrociate al petto e un'aria terribilmente seccata dalla situazione. Il castano ghignò quasi compiaciuto, alla fine pigiò un piccolo tasto nero e il finestrino venne giù. “Volete un passaggio?” chiese sfacciatamente, era stato terribilmente calmo tutta la sera, non provocare Zayn non era divertente. Insomma, vederlo infiammarsi era una delle cose più belle e divertenti per lui. Il moro lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio, sicuro che se avesse accettato Liam avrebbe trovato una scusa per rinfacciargli quella cosa a vita. Perché diavolo continuava a pensare una cosa smile? “Ho già chiamato, non ti disturbare” fece una smorfia, Harry parve illuminarsi e prima ancora che Zayn potesse aggiungere dell'altro, fissò il suo amico negli occhi e “scusa amico, non rinuncio a un giro in una limousine come quella, per di più con Louis a bordo” fece spallucce e si diresse dal lato opposto alla strada, lasciandosi aprire lo sportello ed entrando. Si fece spazio tra Niall e Louis, poggiando immediatamente una mano sul ginocchio del suo amante, che sorrise maliziosamente, passandogli un bicchiere di champagne. “Il tuo amico ha preso la giusta decisione, tu sei ancora sicuro di voler aspettare lì fuori al freddo per chissà quanto?” Liam lo sfidò con lo sguardo, Zayn sollevò un sopracciglio decisamente irritato. Era stato bene senza i suoi commentini del cazzo, senza le sue parole fastidiose. “Dai Zayn, ha ragione lui coraggio”, lo spronò tornando improvvisamente sulla terra, dopo aver quasi mangiato la faccia di Louis, sotto qualche disgustoso commento di Niall. Liam alzò le sopracciglia eloquentemente. “Ma tu da che parte stai?” protestò solamente. Prima di muovere qualche passo verso la limousine ed indugiare ancora qualche secondo, giusto per non dare delle totali soddisfazioni a quell'attore straricco con la puzza sotto al naso. “Non vuoi davvero saperlo”, borbottò, alludendo chiaramente ad altro. Zayn sbuffò e alla fine cedette, entrando in limousine. Si sedette il più lontano possibile da Liam, ritrovandosi di fronte a Niall, che sghignazzò divertito della sua reazione. “Non oserete renderci partecipi delle vostre porcate, vero” Liam storse il naso notando la mano di Louis chiaramente tra le cosce di Harry, che se ne stava ad occhi chiusi godendosi i baci che -apparentemente innocenti- Louis gli stava regalando. “State sempre lì a pensare male di noi due, mamma mia Liam fatti fare una sega e rilassati”, inizialmente sgranò gli occhi, perché dannazione, era quello che avrebbe voluto. Poi scosse la testa continuando a sorseggiare dal suo calice, con tranquillità. “Guarda che non mordo, non ancora”, ghignò in direzione di Zayn, quando si accorse del ragazzo praticamente spiaccicato contro il vetro, isolato e silenzioso. Il moro gli lanciò uno sguardo torvo, alla fine incitato persino dallo sguardo di Niall si avvicinò di poco, accettando il bicchiere che Liam gli porse gentilmente con tanto di sorriso felino. “Ha ragione Louis, ti ci vuole una sega o un pompino per rilassarti” riprese Niall, quando sentì Louis ed Harry slinguazzare senza alcun problema, producendo rumori ambigui. Liam lo fulminò sul posto con lo sguardo, “solo perché voi tutti qui dentro vi beccate pompini e seghe random non significa che anche io debba per forza” storse il naso, facendo ridacchiare persino i due ragazzi attaccati l'uno alla faccia dell'altro. Zayn si voltò verso lui, guardando attentamente quel ragazzo. Era molto più che sicuro che avesse una sfilza di persone a proporsi per quel ruolo, qualcosa lo smosse dentro. Era eccitante, era bello e sembrava davvero stanco e frustrato. La giusta persona che ha bisogno del sano sesso per riparare a questi problemi. “Io non ricevo un bel niente”, disse allora il moro. Liam lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio, spalancando e labbra e leccandosele con tanta malizia quanta voglia e desiderio avesse in corpo. “Servirebbe anche a te, allora” proruppe Niall, che si accorse del loro sbavarsi addosso come due cani in calore. Si trovava in macchina con quattro maniaci sessuali vogliosi e l'unico pensiero volò a Martha, che avrebbe rivisto in hotel, e che probabilmente si sarebbe scopata senza problemi. “Quoto quello che ha detto Payne prima” guardò fuori dal finestrino, preoccupandosi di non guardare Liam, iniziava ad essere imbarazzante perché la tensione sessuale era decisamente cresciuta e non andava per niente bene. “Siamo passati ai cognomi?” chiese leggermente infastidito. Fece oscillare il liquido dorato dentro al bicchiere, osservando il moro, dal profilo affilato, su quegli zigomi avrebbe voluto morirci e venirci, perché no. “Scommetto che dopo la Premier del film scoperete come due matti” sia Liam che Zayn fissarono Harry attonito, lo pensavano decisamente troppo impegnato con Louis per unirsi a quella conversazione decisamente nonsense. “Harry” mugolò Zayn, di certo quella cosa non lo stava aiutando. Immaginare Liam elegantemente vestito, sul red Carpet e poi chissà dove rinchiusi a fare del sesso, lo avrebbe mandato al manicomio. “Vogliamo fare una scommessa?” tuonò Niall. “Ragazzi per favore” fece Liam, serio. Insomma, erano fatti suoi. La sua vita sessuale non doveva importare a loro. “100 dollari che il primo a cedere sarà Liam prima del Red Carpet” fece Louis, quella cosa parve smuovere tutti quanti. Liam schioccò la lingua infastidito, insomma, sarebbe stato decisamente Zayn a cedere per primo! Non avrebbe resistito al suo charme, era ovvio. “Nah, sarà Zayn dopo il Red Carpet, 200 dollari” ribatté Harry prontamente facendo imbronciare Zayn. Lo sguardo di tutti venne addossato a Niall che si morse le labbra. “500 dollari che scoperanno entro questa settimana” disse sicuro. Tutti lo guardarono scioccato, Liam e Zayn si ritrovarono occhi negli occhi, sfidandosi apertamente senza nessun problema. “Io penso che sarà Liam a cedere, in ogni caso se sarà così scommetto 300 dollari più una tinta a scelta per i tuoi capelli” Liam spalancò le labbra, assurdo che Zayn si fosse lasciato coinvolgere e che addirittura stesse scommettendo su stesso. “Credo che il verde ti doni, sarebbe bellissimo. Ti svegli un mattino, ti guardi allo specchio e hai i capelli così verdi da sembrare un evidenziatore”, ghignò maleficamente, Liam. Era convinto di vincere. Zayn allargò gli occhi così tanto da sembrare uno di quei cartoni animati giapponesi di scarsa qualità. Ci teneva terribilmente tanto ai suoi capelli, il solo pensiero di ritrovarsi una mattina con quella chioma verde lo fece rabbrividire. “Ahio” intervenne Niall, “siete proprio determinati, la posta in gioco si è alzata” tutti lo fissarono. “E' l'alcool domani dimenticheremo tutto quanto”, fece Liam. E ci sperava davvero tanto, insomma era strano parlare di una notte di sesso con Zayn. Che lo volesse era ormai palese. Che lo volesse anche lui, beh... cazzo. Per fortuna quella sorta di strana conversazione venne troncata dall'arrivo in hotel. Zayn si catapultò fuori in pochi secondi, e ancora il pensiero di una scopata con quel ragazzo che tanto lo irritava, lo fece infiammare dentro. Più credeva di odiarlo più lo voleva. Era sicuro che fosse il suo carattere da so tutto io, da io sono migliore di te ad attrarlo tanto. Scosse la testa rifugiandosi nella sua suite, sentendo le gambe molli per via di tutto lo Champagne bevuto e sì, anche per quella scopata che sarebbe arrivata prima o poi. Zayn lo sapeva e lo accettava: lui e Liam avrebbero scopato molto presto.

Purtroppo per tutti, quella mattina si svegliarono con i ricordi vividi. Niall rotolò fuori dal letto di Martha solo un'ora dopo la sua sparizione frettolosa, probabilmente per via del lavoro da svolgere. Louis ed Harry rimasero tranquilli a coccolarsi con dei pompini mattutini a vicenda; Liam mise un piede fuori da letto e aveva già voglia di spaccarsi la testa contro il muro. Aveva bevuto decisamente troppo la sera precedente, ricordò perfettamente della scommessa fatta con i ragazzi, ma più di tutti della sfida aperta lanciata dal moretto. Era incredibile, quel ragazzo prendeva vita quando veniva stuzzicato, e Liam amava alla follia farlo. Si era ritrovato a sorridersi allo specchio, convinto di avere già vinta la scommessa. Non solo ci avrebbe guadagnato un botto di soldi, ego e puro piacere personale nel vedere Zayn coi capelli verdi ma persino una di quelle notti epiche passate a provare ogni sorta di posizione, Liam lo vedeva già. Zayn a contorcersi su quel letto, tra le coperte di raso o seta rosse, il viso tirato in smorfie di piacere e le gote completamente imporporate. Tutti quei pensiero lo resero euforico in meno di qualche secondo, si gettò in doccia con un grosso sorriso, soddisfacendo le sue voglie più segrete per poi stringersi in un abbigliamento piuttosto sobrio. Quando scese nella Hall si ritrovò già tutti perfettamente vestiti ma devastati, probabilmente la serata precedente li aveva distrutti tutti. “Come mai sei l'unico decisamente rinvigorito?” fu l'apparizione di Niall al suo fianco a spaventarlo. Louis ed Harry se ne stavano da qualche parte e sinceramente nessuno di loro aveva voglia di scoprire dove. “Mi stavo giusto ponendo la stessa domanda”, rispose osservandosi attorno. Zayn se ne stava poco distante da loro, chiacchierava allegramente con una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi, che aveva visto assieme a Sophia in piscina. Storse il muso, se quello era il brutto tentativo di evitarsi di cadere in tentazione si sbagliava, aveva decisamente intrapreso la strada sbagliata. “Dovete dirmi qualcosa? No perché si tratta di soldi eh”, riprese. Lo guardò di scatto, cercando di essere sulla sua stessa onda, ma non capì. “Eh?” uscì spontaneo dalle sue labbra. Niall rise divertito osservando la sua reazione stupita, delle volte trovava che Niall fosse una sorta di personaggio. Era sicuro che si guardasse allo specchio e ridesse da solo per chissà cosa. “Solo tu e Zayn sembrate in forma, forse lo saranno anche Louis ed Harry -se solo si decidessero ad uscire dalla loro camera- dunque, hai qualcosa da dire in tua difesa?” distese le labbra, incrociò le braccia in attesa di risposta. Insomma, era sicuro che quei due avrebbero ceduto molto presto, ancor prima del previsto. “Diciamo che, per quanto mi piacerebbe Niall, io e Zayn non abbiamo scopato. Mi spiace, no forse dispiace più a me”, rifletté facendo delle smorfie. Si ritrovò ad osservarlo, aveva dei jeans che gli fasciavano a malapena il fondo schiena. Usava dei jeans decisamente poco usuali, per lui non andavano bene. Era già parecchio magro di suo e quell'ammasso di stoffa non gli rendeva giustizia. “Mmh” mugolò solamente, “ho affittato una macchina da urlo” disse animandosi. Dunque, niente limousine. Quando Niall si accendeva in quel modo aveva a che fare col guidare chissà quale sorta di macchina costosa. Con 'ho affittato' intendeva dire: 'coi tuoi soldi, Liam' ovviamente. Beh, Liam non aveva nulla in contrario, era sempre felice di guidare certe auto e pavoneggiarsi un po', come al solito. “Che modello stavolta?”, spostò lo sguardo da destra a sinistra, riconoscendo i volti di tutti, fissò Zayn che quasi come se avesse avvertito i suoi occhi addosso si voltò appena scorgendolo. E gli si contorse lo stomaco, il suo risveglio non era stato tanto meglio. Si era subito gettato in doccia dopo un'epica sega a letto, era venuto col pensiero di Liam a succhiargli il cazzo, in ginocchio coi capelli verdi. Un pensiero assurdo, ma tutto quello lo aveva eccitato da morire. E in quel momento osservarlo fu davvero difficile, perciò distolse lo sguardo immediatamente cercando di concentrarsi sulla conversazione con quella ragazza terribilmente logorroica. Solamente qualche minuto dopo si accorse della poca gente rimasta nella Hall, erano andati tutti via, sul set probabilmente. Zayn iniziò a sentirsi nervoso, toccava a lui e stavolta non si sarebbe lasciato intimidire da Liam. Niente lo avrebbe fatto o forse sì. Dannazione,quando mise un piede fuori dall'hotel si accorse del ragazzo al bordo di una Mercedes SLK Rossa decappottabile. Aveva un paio di occhiali da sole, il braccio sinistro fuori da finestrino e al polso uno degli orologi più costosi. Spalancò quasi le labbra a quella vista eccitante. Era terribilmente infastidito da quel suo egocentrismo, ma era terribilmente attratto da quell'aspetto da paparino ricco di Liam, rendeva il tutto molto più eccitante. Un biondo sbarazzino se ne stava al suo fianco, eccitato molto più di un bambino a Natale. Liam non perse tempo nel lasciarsi guardare, il solo e semplice fatto che Zayn avesse stretto le mani a pugno e si fosse successivamente passato la mano fra i capelli e sul ventre gli fecero venire in mente molti pensieri poco carini. Era eccitato anche lui, poteva benissimo leggerglielo negli occhi. Ed era solo, quale occasione migliore per fargli fare un giro? Liam abbassò il tettuccio dell'auto sotto qualche protesta di Niall, guardando Zayn fisso negli occhi. “Coraggio Zayn, andiamo” gli fece l'occhiolino e si morse le labbra con troppa enfasi. Zayn parve accorgersene e sentì lo stomaco contorcersi, di certo, Liam aveva conquistato qualche punto in più. Era ufficialmente iniziato quel gioco di seduzione che prevedeva entrambi a sfidarsi a colpi di flirt e provocazioni, fino a che uno dei due non si sarebbe ritrovato coi capelli verdi, una mazzetta di soldi e una notte movimentata. “Solo perché a questo gioiellino non si può dire di no”. Non ebbe bisogno nemmeno di aprire la portiera che con un salto agile fu dentro, godendosi l'infinita morbidezza dei sedili in pelle. Liam si voltò abbassando di poco i suoi occhiali da sole per poterlo osservare dritto negli occhi, ed era famelico. Immaginarsi di farci del sesso proprio lì, sui qui sedili non era la miglior cosa da fare per non cedere. “Sentite, se volete farci del sesso state attenti perché dannazione quest'auto costa” proruppe Niall, facendo sì che i loro sguardi si sciogliessero. Liam alzò un angolo della bocca voltandosi e sistemandosi gli occhiali, Zayn sbuffò solamente incrociando le braccia. Quel biondo era decisamente senza peli sulla lingua, e anche un po' guastafeste. “Tanto non paghi tu”, Liam ingranò la marcia, mollò piano la frizione e volò sulle strade, fino a che non raggiunsero gli studi.

La tensione sessuale crebbe a dismisura quando Liam, in una delle scene -una delle tante prima della morte del suo personaggio- si ritrovò a stretto contatto con Zayn. Il personaggio del moro era davvero di poco conto, interpretava semplicemente il fratello della protagonista. Non aveva un vero e proprio spazio tutto suo, ma aveva delle battute con Liam. In quel frangente si osservarono in cagnesco, la sfida lanciata il giorno prima a scorrere nelle vene di entrambi. L'eccitazione non aiutava affatto. Zayn era semplicemente vestito in canotta e jeans stretti, qualcosa gli faceva credere che stava meglio del previsto. Qualcosa lo aveva smosso talmente tanto da sentire il basso ventre pizzicare infastidito. Il semplice fatto che Zayn usasse quelle battute apparentemente innocue come: “se le fai del male ti spezzo le ossa” o “te la vedrai con me”, lo accendevano dentro. Perché Zayn non stava solo recitando, lo stava provocando e anche tanto. Il suo sguardo di fuoco prendeva vita tutte le volte che se ne stavano vicini e quando Liam lo afferrò per la maglia sbattendolo contro il muro -come previsto dalla scena- Zayn si accese. Cazzo, essere sottomesso da Liam in quel modo lo stava mandando totalmente fuori di testa. In pochi secondi, entrambi si rividero a scopare contro quel muro, a succhiarsi il cazzo inginocchiati l'uno all'altro. Il tutto venne interrotto dalla scena successiva, dalla messa in scena della protagonista. Quel gioco di sguardi cadde immediatamente, lasciandoli entrambi con le labbra secche e la voglia di bagnarsi a vicenda. C'era decisamente troppo caldo, come se le temperature fossero salite all'improvviso. Zayn uscì di scena poco dopo, cercando di frenare l'eccessivo utilizzo di ossigeno, che per qualche minuto buono era venuto a mancare. “Cazzo, sarai il primo a cedere davvero, sento già le mie tasche fare festa” Zayn si voltò scorgendo il viso arrossato di Harry, i capelli stretti in un codino sfatto e gli occhi brillanti. Un sorriso furbo gli nacque sulle labbra, il moretto sbuffò infastidito. Se doveva rompergli le palle era meglio saperlo a scopare in chissà quale assurda posizione con Louis. “Torna a scopare con Louis”, roteò gli occhi e rimase ad osservare Liam recitare le sue battute. Era incredibilmente assuefatto dalla sua voce, lo osservava muovere le labbra rosate in modo così sensuale, le mani e il corpo in una maniera tutta sua. Probabilmente non ne aveva idea -o forse sì, vanitoso come era- di essere terribilmente sensuale ai suoi occhi. “Sei frustrato sessualmente, te lo leggo negli occhi e praticamente.... Mmh, hai proprio la faccia di uno morto di cazzo”, lo schernì ancora. Rise, Zayn gli diede una spallata ma si lasciò andare ad una risata cristallina. Non riuscì a negarlo, perché lo odiava così tanto, aveva un carattere così tremendo da desiderarlo. Forse erano i pensieri peggiori ad eccitarlo, come quelli in cui si ritrovava sottomesso e legato con le sue cravatte, imbavagliato o dominato da quel corpo così robusto, muscoloso e possente. Stava andando al fuoco. Era così ricco che di sicuro lo avrebbe viziato, avrebbe comprato ogni sorta di cosa possibile a realizzare le loro migliori scopate. Sapeva che, se solo avesse voluto, avrebbe affittato un intero hotel, un'isola o una yacht solo per loro. Magari avrebbero potuto fare del sesso sfrenato su una spiaggia, dopo aver ingoiato Champagne e caviale, dopo essersi fatti un bagno di mezzanotte. O magari... “Oh mio Dio Zayn, datti un contegno, stai davvero sbavando” fece Harry disturbandolo dai suoi pensieri. Si riscosse e istintivamente portò una mano alla bocca. Quando ci passò sopra il dorso si accorse del sangue mescolato alla saliva. Aveva morso così forte il suo labbro da farlo sanguinare. Incredibile, lo mandava fuori di testa. Assolutamente e stupidamente incredibile. “Ti farà cedere con un nonnulla” continuò ridendo. “Fingerò di essere ricco per un giorno, cazzo sì” finì uscendo dalla porta. Zayn rimase semplicemente ad osservarlo allontanarsi per poter raggiungere Louis. Sperò con tutto se stesso che non dicesse nulla di tutto quell'imbarazzante momento al migliore amico di Liam, non era di certo una cosa indicata. Liam lo avrebbe saputo e ne avrebbe approfittato di proposito. E quando ci ripensò, si voltò per vederlo alla fine allontanarsi dalla scena. Era stato così preso e concentrato sui suoi pensieri da non essersi accorto del tempo che passava, ma soprattutto della fine delle riprese. Non si rese nemmeno conto di Liam, che sbucato all'improvviso al suo fianco, gli passò distrattamente le labbra sull'orecchio. “Cazzo, quando mi guardi in quel modo me lo fai venire duro” lo provocò, ridendo. Zayn rabbrividì chiudendo gli occhi. Quel gioco era diventato terribilmente pericoloso per entrambi. Quella scommessa aveva sancito un tacito accordo disperato, un accordo in cui entrambi si sarebbero torturati fino all'esasperazione. “Piccolo segno di cedimento?” provò a parlare, ma dalla sua bocca uscì quasi un piccolo gemito. Avrebbe tanto voluto vederlo quel suo cazzo divenire duro. Era tutto ciò che riusciva ad immaginare in quel frangente di tempo passato in sua presenza. Liam rise prima di “no” dichiarare e sparire velocemente dentro al suo camerino. Solo in quell'istante si rese conto che anche lui doveva cambiarsi. Scrollò le spalle e la testa recandosi nel suo camerino, cercando di non pensare ad un Liam nudo esattamente nella stanza accanto.

 

Liam non aveva idea di quanti giorni erano già passati, forse troppo in fretta. Tre, quattro? Non lo sapeva, eppure si ritrovava in quella camera d'albergo, tra un bicchiere di champagne e dell'ottima compagnia da almeno due ore. Le riprese erano ufficialmente terminate il giorno prima, il regista aveva chiuso definitivamente il tutto e aveva ringraziato calorosamente ognuno di loro. Avevano organizzato un'altra pomposa cena, una delle solite a spese di un riccone qualunque, e si erano divertiti senza nessun tipo d'intoppo. Louis ed Harry continuavano ad andare a letto e a raccontare i loro aneddoti più imbarazzanti e divertenti; Niall aveva ormai fatto coppia con Martha e Liam e Zayn semplicemente si erano ignorati. Non del tutto. Si erano lanciati delle occhiate terribilmente sensuali, tanto da indurre Zayn ad alzarsi almeno tre volte dalla tavola per poter evitare il grosso affollamento di pensieri erotici su Liam. E lo immaginò persino in quel momento -in cui se ne stava spaparanzato sul divano della sua suite, con Harry- il suo bellissimo corpo dentro a quell'auto rossa che lo aveva fatto impazzire, con i soliti occhiali da sole e quelle movenze che appartenevano solamente a lui. “Sveglia!” lo stuzzicò Harry, “cosa stai sognando? Liam nudo?” Zayn si riscosse immediatamente, cercando di darsi un contegno. Era assurdo, incredibile l'effetto che ogni giorno subiva da parte del biondino. Più lo allontanava più lo desiderava. “Sto sognando te dentro un mankini” Harry per un secondo sgranò gli occhi, alla fine rise sguaiatamente assieme al moro che si beccò comunque una grossa gomitata nelle costole. “Potrei indossarlo davvero e svegliarti durante la notte facendoti prendere un colpo”, ormai Zayn era abituato a quelle sue uscite. Probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto davvero, ne sarebbe stato capace, perciò scosse solamente la testa schioccando la lingua rassegnato. Era semplicemente e stupidamente Harry. “Perché non pensi di farlo con Louis, invece?” lo rimbeccò tranquillamente osservando un film alla TV. Osservò la scena ma non la stava realmente seguendo, perché troppo concentrato ad immaginare Liam dentro ad un mankini. Quasi non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva al solo pensiero. Più il tempo passava più pensava che sì, si sarebbe ritrovato coi capelli verdi. “E' esilarante il fatto che in realtà tu stia immaginando proprio Liam dentro a una roba simile”, oh andiamo!, si ritrovò a pensare e ad urlare dentro alla sua testa. Era incredibile, quel ragazzo lo conosceva meglio delle sue tasche. Delle volte pensava addirittura che fosse capace di leggerlo nel pensiero. Ed aveva paura, avrebbe dovuto censurare gran parte dei pensieri. “Mi sento già ricco” disse ancora senza lasciarlo rispondere. Zayn sbuffò, era incredibile, parevano avercela con lui e di sicuro Liam non aiutava. “Se proprio ci tieni ad avere qualche soldo in tasca puoi sempre chiedere, te li regalo” rispose con una smorfia, Harry lo spintonò ridendo. Lo notò imbronciarsi ma non se ne curò. “Ma no, così è più divertente” ed era vero, Harry era terribilmente divertito dalla situazione. Non solo aveva una vita da sogno in quel momento, -con un attore pronto a scoparlo e a riempirlo di pompini- ma rideva come un matto con quei ragazzi parlando di quella scommessa. “Ho voglia di dare fuoco a quel nido che hai in testa” lo rimbeccò il moretto, osservando i suoi capelli ricci per poi affondarci dentro una mano e tirandoli dispettosamente. Harry mugolò fra le risate, scuotendosi di dosso la presa ferrea di quel ragazzino impertinente che era il suo migliore amico. “Che hai contro i miei capelli? A Louis piacciono” gli fece una linguaccia e incrociò le braccia al petto, fintamente offeso da Zayn. Teneva ai suoi capelli, certo aveva in mente di tagliarli ma da quando Louis gli aveva riferito di adorarli alla follia non l'aveva più fatto, solo per compiacerlo. “Ti prego”, lo fermò “ non voglio sapere altro, grazie”. Harry scoppiò a ridere, i ricordi della sera precedente si fecero presenti e rivide Louis a tirargli i capelli mentre lui, in ginocchio, gli succhiava il cazzo con una foga spropositata, sorridendo eccitato. “Penso che anche a Liam piacerebbero i tuoi capelli, sai” se ne uscì il ragazzo riccio dopo poco. Zayn sgranò gli occhi e alla fine lo fulminò con lo sguardo, insistere su quel discorso iniziava a snervarlo per la troppa voglia. Non poteva resistere se continuavano a ricordarglielo, non solo la sua mente, ma anche i suoi amici. “Harry, stop.” lo ammonì. Il ragazzo alzò semplicemente le mani abbandonandolo sul divano, avvertendolo che avrebbe fatto un bagno in piscina e chissà magari non sarebbe tornato in stanza quella notte. Zayn sbuffò e cercò di non pensare a niente che non fosse uno sciatto programma su MTV. Ma il bussare alla porta lo distrasse, sbuffò alzandosi pensando che fosse Harry, ma quando si ritrovò davanti un fattorino con una busta bianca in mano lo ringraziò e rientrò. Con uno sguardo perplesso l'aprì, sentendo un forte profumo mascolino proveniente da dentro. Estrasse il piccolo biglietto portandolo sotto al naso per poterne sentire meglio l'odore e non si sbagliò, quel profumo apparteneva a Liam. Stava cercando di provocarlo? Ringhiò quasi, ebbe voglia di prendere il biglietto e buttarlo ed effettivamente lo fece. Ma qualche secondo dopo andò a recuperarlo troppo curioso di sapere cosa avesse da dirgli. Ma prima ancora di leggere lo annusò con convinzione, chiudendo gli occhi e immaginandosi Liam impregnare quel piccolo pezzo di carta del suo profumo solo per farlo impazzire. Ci era riuscito, di nuovo.

Liam Payne è lieto di invitarvi al suo esclusivo party  
che si terrà nella sala conferenze questa sera alle ore 20.

P.s. Indossa il nero, ti dona e mi eccita da morire.

Sbatté le ciglia più volte. Quell'invito era decisamente il più personale. Non solo Liam vi aveva spruzzato del profumo sopra, ma si era premurato di specificare le sue preferenze. Quella chiara richiesta, scritta a penna, era un colpo, un attentato agli ormoni di Zayn. In quel preciso istante decise che no, non si sarebbe mai vestito di nero, non lo avrebbe mai fatto solo per compiacerlo, solo per mostrargli quanto era terribilmente debole alla sua carne, al suo volere. Gettò quel bigliettino sul tavolinetto basso in vetro e l'osservò da lontano con un cipiglio chiaro in fronte, storse le labbra e decise infine di lanciarsi in doccia. Quella situazione insostenibile era davvero un'agonia senza fine.

Liam se ne stava ad osservare la gente entrare, gente straricca con pomposi gioielli e accessori, gente molto simile a lui. Era eccitato al pensiero di vedere il moretto. La sua provocazione era stata palese. Faceva parte tutta di una strategia che lo avrebbe portato a cedere irrimediabilmente. “Buonasera, Liam” lo salutò una donna bionda, con dei capelli ondulati e lunghi fin sopra le anche. La salutò distrattamente, accorgendosi solamente poco dopo che si trattasse semplicemente dello staff di produzione. E se ci pensava, finalmente, dopo sei mesi avevano finito quelle dannate riprese e poteva godersi dei giorni di vacanza senza essere disturbato. Fra qualche mese lui e Catarina -la sua coprotagonista- avrebbero sfilato su un red Carpet per la prima del film. Assieme a Zayn, ovvio. E a quel pensiero si animò nuovamente. Non vedeva l'ora di vederlo entrare in nero, da quella maledetta porta. Il pensiero gli dava alla testa. Avrebbe voluto azzardare, avrebbe tanto voluto lasciargli il suo profumo così da poterlo indossare quella sera. In realtà avrebbe voluto comprare per lui un bel vestito in nero, uno di quelli che lo avrebbero fatto impazzire solo a vederlo respirare. Ma si era trattenuto, aveva lasciato il ragazzino a cuocere nel suo stesso brodo con solo quell'odore sul foglio e una richiesta erotica. Che poi, di erotico c'era ben poco, ma nella sua testa era già tutto un porno. “Porca miseria Liam” fu l'esclamazione di Louis, che gli venne incontro facendogli distogliere lo sguardo dalla porta. “Louis” fece a mo di saluto. Il ragazzo di fronte si leccò le labbra notandolo con più attenzione. “Ti scoperei se non fossi mio amico” a quel punto Liam riportò l'attenzione nuovamente su Louis non riuscendo a capire cosa avesse di tanto strano quella sera. Poi ricordò del suo abbigliamento decisamente costoso ed elegante, della cravatta stretta al collo, i capelli più lunghi tirati indietro, del profumo dolce e intenso del dopobarba e del suo profumo preferito. Era un mix erotico, dovette accorgersene solamente in quel momento. “E' Hugo Boss, deve essere lo stile e l'eleganza ad averti portato a dire questo”. Sorrise leccandosi le labbra e quando spostò lo sguardo finalmente lo vide. Un meraviglioso pantalone bianco gli fasciava le gambe con grazia, poggiandosi sui punti cruciali. Il culo che fino a quel momento era stato assente, si fece presente e anche troppo. Era un piccolo mappamondo, da stringere fra le mani. Quel pensiero lo fece impazzire, si sarebbe volentieri portato le mani ai capelli e li avrebbe strappati se non avesse avuto quell'acconciatura. Continuò ad osservarlo con una maglia nera e una giacca dello stesso identico colore. Era incredibilmente eccitante. Non solo non lo aveva del tutto accontentato ma lo stava palesemente provocando. I capelli neri erano schiacciati all'indietro e la barba era andata persa. Sembrava ancora più giovane e Liam al solo pensiero sentì il sangue defluire verso il basso, desiderava con tutto se stesso poterci mettere le mani sopra su quella carne giovane e fresca. “Oh Madonna” esclamò Louis al suo fianco. Schiuse le labbra osservando prima Zayn e appena poco dietro lui Harry. Stretto in un completo di camicia nera trasparente, -così tanto da lascia intravedere i suoi tatuaggi- una sciarpa dello stesso colore al collo e dei maledetti pantaloni neri. Sia Liam che Louis rimasero immobili ad osservarli, la loro entrata in scena era stata una delle più belle ed avevano attirato addosso decisamente troppi sguardi. “Mi stai consumando, fermati” lo prese quasi in giro, con una malizia incredibile nella voce. Liam sentì il sussurro della sua voce all'orecchio, sentendo l'erezione prendere vita. Porca puttana. Riuscì solamente a pensare nella sua testa. Era scombussolato e se avesse continuato a provocarlo in quel modo gli avrebbe strappato di dosso quei maledetti vestiti e se lo sarebbe sbattuto ovunque. Zayn fece più o meno lo stesso pensiero, era incredibilmente eccitato dalla vista di Liam, avrebbe sbavato volentieri ma pensò solamente alla provocazione messa in atto nel momento esatto in cui aveva deciso di indossare il nero per metà. Era inebriato non solo dalla sua vista ma persino dal suo profumo, un misto agrodolce di due fragranze incredibilmente buone e sensuali per il suo olfatto. “Ti consumerei per davvero” rispose allo stesso modo, Zayn si morse le labbra. La serata era appena iniziata e già rischiava di cadere sulle ginocchia e prenderglielo fra le labbra. “Lo farai e il giorno dopo ti ritroverai con i capelli verdi” non disse altro. Si allontanò da lui, troppo eccitato dalla situazione e da quei pensieri che lo vedevano sottomesso a quel ragazzo così possente e ben piazzato. Liam sorrise scioccamente e solo quando Zayn sparì dalla sua visuale per poter parlare con la solita biondona che notò Louis ed Harry in angolo, avvinghiati con la sola voglia di scopare e dare spettacolo a tutti quanti. Non avevano speranza quei due. “Louis ed Harry a breve scopano davanti a tutti; Tu e Zayn non fate altro che mangiarvi con gli occhi... io penso che andrò a scopare la piccola e dolce Martha in bagno” l'entrata in scena di Niall lo colse alla sprovvista. Si voltò per poi vederlo sogghignare quasi divertito. “Con permesso” disse. Lo vide afferrare per mano la ragazza e trascinarla verso i bagni, con una delicatezza degna di un elefante. La ragazza rise solamente, Liam scosse la testa e si dedicò ai suoi ospiti. Chiacchierò con piacere con alcuni colleghi e con i produttori esecutivi, ritrovandosi a brindare a quel film che avrebbe fatto un gran successo. Zayn, da lontano, alzò il bicchiere leccandosi le labbra senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello del castano. Liam sentì chiaro e forte il richiamo, lo desiderava terribilmente tanto. Alzò il bicchiere allo stesso modo, in sua direzione bevendo sotto gli occhi attenti del moro. Era tutto ciò che entrambi desideravano eppure nessuno dei due era disposto a cedere per una questione d'orgoglio e perché no, di capelli verdi.

La gente se ne stava tranquillamente appollaiata sui divanetti soffici della sala, con un bicchiere fra le mani e un salatino in bocca, Liam osservava tutti cercando di capire se fosse tutto a posto. Tutto filava liscio, i più brilli intrattenevano i più annoiati, i più frustrati sessualmente erano già spariti da un pezzo dalla festa -Louis ed Harry- e i più sobri e sorridenti come lui se ne stavano a chiacchierare con donne e uomini per poter accalappiare qualcuno d'interessante. Più volte, il suo sguardo si era soffermato su Zayn, che non aveva fatto altro se non provocarlo con lo sguardo. I suoi occhi cadevano irrimediabilmente sempre su quei due piccoli mappamondi stretti in quei pantaloni bianchi. Non aveva pace, non quando il moro lo fissava dritto e si leccava le labbra o semplicemente camminava in sua direzione per poi fermarsi e prendere un bicchiere di Champagne da uno dei vassoio portati in giro dai camerieri. Era un gran provocatore e dovette scoprirlo quella sera, ma quel gioco non lo avrebbe vinto. Liam sapeva essere il peggior stronzo e cacciatore dell'intero universo. Perciò assecondò il suo gioco e si avvicinò a lui, puntando lo sguardo alla sua destra. “Sophia, Perrie” salutò le due ragazze -che sospirarono- e si affiancò, spalla a spalla, a Zayn. “Vi piace la festa?” chiese cortese, il calice stretto alla mano sinistra e il suo charme a fare da colonna sonora a quel frangente di tempo. Di certo, i party di Liam non era i soliti. Non erano i tipici party americani. I suoi erano raffinati, cibo, champagne e musica sobria. Roba che piaceva semplicemente ad altra gente come lui. Ma tutti in quella sala erano come lui, gente abituata al lusso e ad avere simili eventi. “Ciao Liam” una ragazzina dai capelli biondi ossigenati si fermò di fronte a lui, portando lo sguardo su di sé. Aveva dei grossi occhi celesti, un sorriso sbarazzino e dei capelli acconciati a dovere sulla testa. Era sicuro di averla già vista, se non addirittura di conoscerla. “Scommetto che non ti ricordi di me” rise, allungò un braccio fin sopra le sue spalle puntando lo sguardo azzurro nel suo castano, liquido. Afferrò un bicchiere di champagne e si tirò indietro. Zayn sgranò gli occhi, era una ragazzina provocante, e qualcosa gli fece capire che avrebbe puntato Liam tutta la sera. Rimase in silenzio come anche Sophia e Perrie. “Sono sicuro di conoscerti biondina”, Zayn fece solamente una smorfia al sentirlo così fintamente provocante nei confronti di quella ragazza di cui non gli importava. Era palese. “Guardami bene, non ti ricordo nessuno?” sporse leggermente in fuori le labbra già parecchio piene di suo e fece una giravolta su stessa indicando il suo corpo stretto in un vestito decisamente troppo corto e scollato in vari punti, blu elettrico come le sue scarpe vertiginose. Liam corrugò la fronte e sentì lo sguardo di tutti addosso, osservò le curve della ragazza, palesemente sensuali e guardò il suo viso quasi tondo ma raffinato. “Oh mio Dio, Charlotte!” esclamò alla fine. Erano almeno due anni e mezzo che non la vedeva. Si precipitò immediatamente ad abbracciarla e a quel punto Zayn s'irrigidì. Il suo finto interesse era sparito, sostituito dall'adorazione; Zayn non poté fare a meno di sentirsi offeso. Quella ragazzina gli aveva appena rubato l'opportunità di provocarlo e farlo cedere definitivamente. “Quanto sei cresciuta! Sei sempre più bella” la lodò ancora e ne trasse uno strano piacere. Zayn era appena dietro lui che continuava ad osservarli e quella sarebbe stata la giusta occasione per farlo morire d'invidia, di gelosia, per farlo cedere. Lo aveva provocato troppo e adesso ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze. “Liam, tu sembri uno di quei modelli delle pubblicità” civettuola. Zayn avrebbe usato anche altri termini per definire quella ragazza. Ne aveva a bizzeffe, ma rimase semplicemente in silenzio. La sua vocina lo irritava particolarmente tanto, era anche peggio di quella logorroica di Perrie. Ma la vera ragione forse era un'altra. Quando era arrivato agli Studios aveva una versione di Liam in testa davvero diversa, quella che tutti erano abituati a conoscere, lo aveva odiato ed evitato come la peste; in quel momento si ritrovò solamente a desiderarlo come non mai, più lo vedeva comportarsi in quel modo così strafottente, così da saputello egocentrico più lo desiderava a rotolarsi fra le lenzuola. Assurdo, semplicemente assurdo. “Tu potresti essere una modella splendida” continuò, gli parve di sentire il fruscio della giacca di Zayn alle sue spalle e quasi non rise sguaiatamente. “Che idiota, tu e Louis avete gli stessi occhi come ho fatto a non capirlo subito?” scosse la testa in un tentativo di flirt. Disgustoso, pensò Zayn. “Non ha importanza. Che ne dici se andiamo a parlare da qualche altra parte?” la ragazza lanciò uno sguardo alle spalle di Liam e subito dopo al suo fianco. Una Perrie e una Sophia sconvolte schiusero appena le labbra, invidiando quella ragazzina che pareva conoscere Liam da molto tempo e soprattutto meglio. Fu uno scatto, bastò che Liam dicesse “Certo, scusateci” per far balzare Zayn in avanti. Lo afferrò per un polso facendolo voltare. Guardò la sua mano venosa e forte, le braccia contratte per la rabbia probabilmente. “Sì, Zayn?” lo provocò. Un sorriso derisorio ad increspargli le labbra. “Non me la presenti?” e a quel punto Liam schiuse le labbra sorpreso. Era l'ultima cosa che si aspettava. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Zayn si spingesse a tanto, piuttosto si era aspettato di vederlo cedere. Di vederlo strisciare sulle ginocchia per avere un pompino o chissà che altro. Quello sgomento durò giusto qualche secondo, perché con un sorriso fastidiosamente finto si affiancò a lui e con una mano sulla sua schiena e l'altra rivolta alla bionda li presentò. “Charlotte, lui è Zayn. Zayn Malik, uno degli attori secondari” sorrise provocatorio a Zayn e ritornò a fissare la biondina che non smise un solo secondo di sorridere. “Zayn, lei è Charlotte Tomlinson, la sorella di Louis”. Il moro le tese la mano e con galanteria le sfiorò il dorso con le labbra, facendola ridacchiare. Liam, con ancora la sua mano sulla schiena, la fece scivolare lentamente verso il basso. Zayn sentì tutti i suoi muscoli tendersi all'inverosimile. Si morse le labbra e finse semplicemente di avere tutta l'attenzione rivolta alla bionda. Quella mano impertinente gli sfiorò appena una natica per poi abbandonarla sopra con uno schiaffo leggero, Zayn sussultò solamente. “Mio fratello?” chiese incurvando le labbra. Zayn e Liam osservarono quella ragazzina, ma nulla poteva essere paragonato all'attrazione sessuale che sprigionavano l'uno per l'altro. Zayn aveva una strana voglia di tirarlo per una manica verso una stanza libera di quel maledetto hotel a cinque stelle. “Credo sia da qualche parte, in qualche stanza, dell'hotel con Harry”, Charlotte storse solamente le labbra. Non era la prima volta che vedeva il fratello coinvolto in una storia di sesso, perciò non si scompose più di tanto. “Harry è un ragazzo riccio dagli occhi verdi?” chiese. Ricordava di una foto arrivata per caso sul suo cellulare, da parte del fratello. Aveva probabilmente sbagliato destinatario perché recitava qualcosa come “guarda la mia bambolina come gode” ed aveva semplicemente fatto finta di nulla, ignorando il messaggio e la foto. Era chiaro che quella fosse una foto post sesso se non addirittura scattata mentre lo scopava. Il pensiero la disgustò leggermente, cercò di cancellare quell'immagine dalla mente pensando solamente a Liam e Zayn davanti a lei. “Va beh, prendiamo qualcosa da bere e ci sediamo?” fu Zayn ad interrompere quello strano silenzio imbarazzante. Entrambi annuirono alla sua proposta, deciso più che mai a non mollare. Il desiderio perverso di vederlo cedere continuò a crescere anziché diminuire. Persino in quel momento che Charlotte aveva preso sia lui che Liam sotto braccio portandoli su un comodo divano rosso in pelle. Charlotte al centro con Liam alla sua destra e Zayn alla sua sinistra. Qualcuno avrebbe riso a quella scena, Louis avrebbe spezzato le gambe ad entrambi e poi strigliato la sorella, ma Zayn pensò semplicemente ad un modo per poterlo provocare. Liam pensò ad un modo per poterlo far cedere, Charlotte sarebbe stata la giusta esca per farlo abboccare. Ma non aveva ancora idea di cosa inventarsi. “Ok, ho capito” se ne uscì la bionda poco dopo. Liam alzò un sopracciglio confuso, vedendola alzarsi e porgersi di fronte a loro. “Per quanto mi ecciti la situazione, non credo a mio fratello faccia piacere sapere che sono finita per fare un threesome” Zayn sorrise appena divertito, Liam sgranò gli occhi perché quella ragazzina non aveva capito proprio niente. E la sua sfacciataggine lo lasciò allibito, era incredibile il modo in cui era cresciuta, e poi si rese conto che Louis era suo fratello e che era stato il suo modello per molto tempo. Insomma, a chi poteva somigliare se non a quello sfacciato di Louis? “Non avevo -avevamo- nessuna intenzione di scoparti, Lottie” la ragazzina allentò la presa delle mani sui suoi fianchi e li rilassò piano piano, essendosi resa conto di aver fatto una figuraccia. Ma non faceva parte del DNA dei Tomlinson imbarazzarsi, almeno non troppo. E Lottie, infatti, scoppiò a ridere piegandosi di poco in avanti. Zayn la seguì dopo essersi morso le labbra e gettò un'occhiata casuale da Liam, che si passò una mano fra i capelli con un fare sensuale tutto suo. Non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, da quel gesto, era ipnotizzato. E quando Liam si sentì lo sguardo addosso, voltò piano il capo e il suo sorriso scemò fino a lasciare spazio ad un evidente voglia. “Ok scusate, vado in bagno e torno” Charlotte scosse la testa e li lasciò da soli. Qualcuno li fissò, ma Zayn e Liam non riuscirono a togliersi gli occhi di dosso. “Posso vederlo dai tuoi pantaloni....” soffiò Liam scivolando di poco per poterlo raggiungere e potergli parlare all'orecchio. “... che lo hai duro” e Zayn deglutì faticosamente. Incredibilmente eccitato da quel suo modo di parlargli. Era così teatralmente erotico da spiazzarlo completamente. Alzò una mano e la portò sulle sue labbra soffici, guardandolo come solo un affamato può fare e gli spinse un dito fra le labbra. Zayn le schiuse istintivamente ma capì troppo tardi di aver chiuso gli occhi e aver iniziato a gemere internamente. Quando li riaprì Liam si era già allontanato e lo stava fissando con un sorriso malizioso e furbo, ma Zayn fu più veloce e si alzò dal divano inseguendolo fra la calca di persone. Liam sorrise, un sorriso di vittoria.

“Cosa volevi fare?” lo ammonì Zayn una volta chiusa la porta di quella stanza alle spalle. A Liam non importò un accidenti di aver mollato tutti a quella festa, di essersi chiuso in una stanza del tutto anonima e con un solo letto sfatto a fare da sfondo, con Zayn. Era eccitato dal fatto che lo stesse stringendo contro il muro, eccitato dal sentire il suo corpo caldo e duro contro il suo. Era incredibilmente soddisfatto, perché aveva ormai vinto. Zayn in quel momento era sul punto di cedere, glie lo lesse nello sguardo che aveva solo voglia di lasciarsi scopare a dovere. “Chi io? Niente” sorrise sfacciato, sentendo Zayn sospingersi più forte, così tanto da far scintille una volta che le loro erezioni semi-presenti vennero a contatto. Sta solo giocando, è solo molto bravo a giocare, continuò a ripetersi il moretto. Eppure, più lo guardava stretto in quel completo elegante e più lo desiderava. Far saltare tutti i bottoni della sua camicia, assaporare parte per parte la sua pelle -come aveva sognato di fare molte volte, inutile negarlo- e farlo godere come solo lui sapeva fare. “Sei solo un fottuto egocentrico, credi che tutto ruoti attorno a te alla tua bellezza e che tutti prima o poi cedano al tuo charme”, aveva il viso contratto da una strana morfia perversa ed arrabbiata. Liam lo trovò erotico al limite del possibile. Era assurdo che una persona arrabbiata dai tratti mediorientali lo eccitasse così tanto. “Credi forse che non sia così?” ribatté strafottente, con una gamba incastrata fra quelle di Zayn. E si ritrovò a dover ribaltare le posizioni, sbattendo Zayn contro il muro. Il moro lo guardò rabbioso, digrignando i denti. Gemette internamente quando il suo ginocchio gli sfiorò l'erezione ormai formata. “Che egocentrico del cazzo” ribatté ancora, cercando di togliersi di dosso il suo peso. Ma era evidente che fosse molto più forte con tutti quei muscoli, ma soprattutto molto più determinato. Zayn non aveva più le facoltà mentali per poter pensare lucidamente, perché quello stronzo si avvicinò al suo orecchio, sfiorandogli di proposito il collo con le labbra, e gli sussurrò “al tuo cazzo piace” e si sentì cedere. Le ginocchia tremolanti per l'eccitazione, retto solamente dalle braccia di Liam e dal suo peso. E solo Dio sapeva quanta voglia avesse Zayn di stringergli le gambe attorno alla vita e lasciarsi fottere come una schifosa puttana. Non aveva mai avuto dei pensieri del genere, ma quell'attore egocentrico e sensuale lo mandava fuori di testa senza un vero motivo. O forse il motivo c'era, era uno stronzo sexy, bastava no? E non aveva idea nemmeno di come era arrivato a quel punto, dall'odiarlo al desiderarlo da impazzire. Odi et amo? Zayn odiava Catullo in quel momento. “Egocentrico” sibilò ancora innervosito terribilmente da quel ragazzo. “Occhi belli” rispose Liam. “Cazzone” puntò il suo sguardo scuro nel suo più chiaro. “Bel sorriso” ribatté con un sorriso ancora più ampio. “Ti odio” a palmi aperti sul petto provò a scrollarselo di dosso ma servì a poco perché Liam riacquistò la stessa posizione di poco prima ed inclinò il capo da un lato sorridendogli quasi dolcemente. “Mi vuoi” quel gioco era diventato pericoloso, perché Zayn era lì lì pronto a scatenare la sua ira sul suo corpo, era pronto a scaricargli addosso tutte le parole peggiori che conosceva mentre Liam se ne stava semplicemente a godersi quello spettacolo che era Zayn quando lo provocava. Gli accendeva una scintilla che avrebbe solo voluto spegnergli a modo suo. “No” risposo duro. “Sì” rise Liam. “No” fece ancora, “sì, vuoi scommettere?” e Zayn sbatté le ciglia vedendolo inginocchiarsi all'improvviso. Che fosse lui quello a cedere?, Zayn non lo credeva possibile. Eppure Liam gli slacciò i pantaloni e fece scivolare le mani appena sotto la camicia, sfiorandogli il basso ventre. Zayn reagì all'istante inarcando i fianchi verso il suo viso, così vicino al suo membro da sentire il suo respiro caldo. Liam sorrise soddisfatto e bastardamente tirò giù i suoi pantaloni strofinando il naso sulle sue cosce tese, i muscoli irrigiditi da quel contatto improvviso. “Profumi di buono...” mugolò passandoci sopra la guancia, perdendosi ad esaminare quella pelle morbida ma tonica, liscia e profumata. “Fiori di Tiarè” si morse le labbra estasiato dalle attenzioni che Liam gli stava riservando. “Profumo esotico... è seducente” gli lasciò un bacio sulla coscia, risalendo poi a sfiorargli appena l'inguine. Lo passò senza alcun problema, dedicandosi ad annusare la pelle del ventre. Zayn chiuse gli occhi e non capì più nulla. Fu come andare in paradiso, Liam lo stava annusando e sfiorando mandandogli numerose scosse elettriche per tutto il corpo. “E tu?” strascicò, “tu di che profumi?” Liam continuò a strofinare il naso lungo la sua pelle calda e profumata estraniandosi dal mondo intero. Quel profumo lo stordiva e lo ammaliava, non c'era profumo migliore per quel ragazzino. “Di tutto quello che desideri”, Zayn ci mise un po' per capirlo ma alla fine si lasciò andare ad una risatina da idiota. Perché Liam continuava ad essere il solito egocentrico, e glie lo disse. “Dico sul serio...” e il respirò gli si spezzò in gola perché Liam gli lasciò un morso su un fianco e un bacio subito dopo. “Perché non provi a scoprirlo?” si rizzò in piedi abbandonando Zayn in quelle condizioni pietose. Il ragazzo andò quasi nel panico quando non sentì la sua bocca addosso. Rabbrividì vedendo il suo sorriso perverso. Zayn era maledettamente stregato e curioso. Liam sciolse la sua cravatta con eleganza, con dei gesti misurati e decisamente troppo lenti. Zayn si avvicinò con impazienza sfilandogli di mano quel maledetto tessuto ruvido, facendolo scivolare dal suo collo al pavimento. “Siamo impazienti?” ebbe pure il coraggio di prenderlo in giro. Zayn non resistette, lo sospinse contro il muro e poggiò il naso contro il suo collo. Lo passò con devozione sulla sua voglia a forma di chicco di caffè ed aspirò forte. “One Million” constatò passando il naso fra il tessuto della camicia e la sua pelle. Senza accorgersene si artigliò ai suoi fianchi tenendolo stretto come non aveva mai fatto con nessuno. “No, quello è il tuo” sussurrò al suo orecchio. Zayn si stupì, gli era bastato farsi appena più vicino per lasciarsi odorare del tutto. Non lo portava quella sera addosso, ma Liam lo aveva già sentito e studiato. Zayn era confuso, il profumo era quasi simile al suo, ma forse era stato deviato da un profumo a sovrastare l'altro. Quello della sua pelle. “Se scendi più in basso.... potresti scoprire di che profuma la mia pelle” si mordicchiò le labbra e come uno stolto, Zayn cadde in ginocchio con ancora i suoi pantaloni ad intralciare i movimenti. Le sue mani corsero a slacciare i suoi pantaloni per poter toglierci da dentro quella stupida camicia. Sospirò forte, immergendo immediatamente il viso contro il suo ombelico. Liam si lasciò andare ad un gemito soffiato fra i denti. “Oh Gesù” esclamò Zayn e lo morse, senza riuscire a frenare quell'istinto di farlo. “Cioccolata, Liam, profumi di cioccolata” così dicendo continuò a mordicchiarlo, come se fosse davvero del cioccolato al latte. E lui andava matto per il cioccolato. Liam intrecciò le sue dita fra i capelli del moretto, che non protestò assolutamente, preso com'era dal riempire Liam di morsi e baci bagnati. “Tutto, e dico tutto, sa di cioccolata” gli fece sapere. Zayn non ci vide più. Era assuefatto da quell'odore dolce e caldo, un misto esplosivo. Gli tirò giù i boxer e rimase a fissare ciò che aveva davanti. Si leccò le labbra, perché era riuscito a provocarlo e dannazione, come poteva essersi perso tanto per tutto quel tempo? Affondò il naso sul pube e ne trasse ogni più piccola sfaccettatura, ogni più insignificante odore. “Mangiami” lo spronò. “Come vorrei mangiarti io, mangiami come se fossi la cosa più buona del mondo”. Il moro lo tenne fermo per i fianchi e si ficcò in gola il suo cazzo. Era incredibile, incredibile l'effetto sorpresa che colpì Liam come un treno. Incredibile sentire la sua lingua roteare attorno, leccare saggiamente la sua pelle tesa e succhiare la cappella con devozione. “Guardami” gli ordinò, Zayn alzò lo sguardo scorgendo del sangue sulle sue labbra piene ed ebbe la voglia di alzarsi, di avviluppare le sue labbra solo per poterle assaggiare, per potergli togliere quel sangue che lo eccitava maggiormente. “Continua” e Zayn pompò quel cazzo che andò a gonfiarsi sotto le sue labbra. Lo toccò con le mani dove con la bocca non arrivava, mandandolo in paradiso. Lo sentì gemere ed imprecare, musica per le sue orecchie, gettando la testa indietro. Zayn continuò a fissarlo, perché voleva che lo facesse. Ed era uno spettacolo, impossibile distogliere lo sguardo da quel panorama meraviglioso che Liam gli stava gentilmente offrendo. Non si ribellò nemmeno quando Liam provò a dettare il ritmo, spingendogli la testa per andare più a fondo. Non riuscì ad evitare di lasciar uscire dalle sue labbra dei gemiti e suoni strozzati. Socchiuse gli occhi lasciando scivolare delle lacrime di sforzo, e la saliva gli colò giù lungo il mento. Liam lo fermò all'improvviso, tenendolo fermo per i capelli. Lo guardò con sguardo di superiorità, Zayn rimase totalmente immobile, col suo cazzo in gola e lo sguardo lucido. “Sei così bravo” lo lodò con un sorriso. Si sporse leggermente verso lui, passando il pollice sul suo mento, togliendogli quei residui di saliva. “Sai cosa pensavo? “ domandò retorico. Come poteva rispondergli con quel cazzo incastrato fra le labbra? Scosse piano la testa, assecondandolo. In quel momento era il suo giocattolino, era la sua bambolina e non glie ne poté fregare di meno, perché aveva sognato di toccarlo e e assaporarlo e adesso lo stava facendo con grande entusiasmo e devozione. “Che voglio scoparti sui sedili della mia Mercedes” gli tirò i capelli fino a sentire male alla cute. Zayn gemette contorcendosi di desiderio. Lo voleva, lo voleva anche lui. Quell'auto rappresentava un luogo peccaminoso, scopare sui sedili di un'auto così bella e costosa lo rendevano instabile. Si sentiva come se Liam fosse il suo daddy e Dio, il suo cazzo fremette al solo pensiero. Annuì semplicemente, lasciando che Liam riproponesse il ritmo per finire il lavoro iniziato. “Non ora, bambolina.” Zayn non pensò ad offendersi, pensò solamente che voleva essere soddisfatto, che la sua erezione dentro ai suoi boxer iniziava ad essere troppo dolorosa e fastidiosa. E provò più di una volta a sfilarsi il suo cazzo di bocca per farglielo sapere, ma Liam proprio non si lasciò comandare. Allora fu costretto a rimediare da solo, lo tirò fuori toccandosi mentre osservava Liam col viso contratto dal piacere. “Ho visto che la mia voce ti eccita da impazzire, ZezeZayn” sussurrò piacevolmente colpito dal suo lavoro di lingua e labbra. Lo notò toccarsi e pensò che fosse nel giardino dell'Eden. “Toccati, non smettere” un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando Zayn succhiò fino ad incavare le guance. “Sai quanto sono comodi i sedili della mia auto?” chiese mentre si ritrovò a rovesciare gli occhi. “Ho voglia di sbatterti proprio lì dentro, sopra quei sedili in pelle” e Zayn aumentò il movimento, succhiando più forte e andando a fondo. Liam sentì di non poter resistere, gli tirò solamente i capelli per avvertirlo ma non bastò, gli venne fra le labbra a fiotti caldi, che Zayn ingoiò senza farsi problemi. “Cristo” esalò stanco, si appoggiò contro il muro completamente e tremò. Zayn se lo sfilò di bocca con un suono osceno, dedicandosi a toccarsi. Nel frattempo Liam era scivolato giù, sedendosi di fronte a lui. “Coraggio, vieni fra le tue mani, per me” lo incitò con lo sguardo ancora lucido per l'orgasmo intenso. Zayn strinse gli occhi e si appoggiò meglio sui suoi polpacci col sedere, trovando quella posizione comoda. Non s'imbarazzò nemmeno per lo spettacolo che stava dando a Liam, semplicemente era eccitato e aveva solo delle immagini sporche sui sedili della sua auto in mente. E venne, travolto completamente dall'orgasmo da lasciarsi scappare un urlo che probabilmente qualcuno da fuori poteva aver sentito. “Che bravo bambino, per fortuna non mi hai schizzato” e si tirò su, mentre Zayn cercava di calmare il battito del suo cuore. Prese un grosso respiro osservando Liam rivestirsi con la sua solita eleganza (egocentrico, aggiungerebbe se fosse in sé) e sorridergli con la sua solita aria soddisfatta e vittoriosa. “Devo tornare al mio party, tesoro. Ci si vede dopo” gli fece un occhiolino e dopo essersi sistemato i capelli allo specchio uscì. Zayn rimase solamente ad osservarlo, ancora in ginocchio, andare via. Sbatté le ciglia, aveva ceduto come un coglione. Non del tutto, ma era l'inizio della fine.

“La smetti di mangiartelo con gli occhi?”, Liam sentì la voce di Niall ammonire Louis. Quest'ultimo se ne stava in un angolo ad osservare da lontano il ragazzino riccio tranquillo a parlare con Zayn. Liam osservò il moro leccandosi le labbra, non riuscì a non pensare a quelle sue labbra carnose e rosee ad avvolgere il suo cazzo. Ricordò il calore e la morbidezza, la sua lingua intraprendente e il suo sguardo lucido. “Sta per partire” s'imbronciò leggermente. Era triste, soprattutto perché non avrebbe potuto passare le notti con lui fra sesso in posizioni strane e coccole post orgasmo. “Lo rivedrai fra due mesi, coraggio. Non sei capace di tenere il cazzo dentro alle mutande per 60 giorni?” lo prese in giro il biondo. Louis si voltò ad osservarlo con il peggiore degli sguardi omicida, Niall scrollò le spalle e rise divertito. Beh, facile parlare quando Martha sarebbe rimasta con loro ancora per un po'. Liam osservò la scena che gli si parò davanti: Harry a sgambettare verso Louis con un sorriso così bello da far invidia a chiunque, fino a gettarsi fra le braccia del suo migliore amico. Fece una smorfia e finse di mettersi due dita in gola, erano così... appiccicosi, quei due. “Se ti fai scopare da qualcuno che non sono io, ti strappo i testicoli a morsi” la voce di Louis fu dura ma si aprì in un sorriso inquietante poco dopo. Liam lo guardò esterrefatto, era ambiguo e anche parecchio preso da quel ragazzino. Harry semplicemente rimase a fissarlo come se fosse una delle cose più belle del mondo. Anche Niall si lasciò andare ad una smorfia di disgusto di fronte quella palese coppietta. “No, aspetterò te con molta ansia” gli fece un occhiolino e avviluppò le sue labbra. A quel punto tutti quanti distolsero lo sguardo. Liam poggiò lo sguardo su Zayn, desiderando ardentemente poter riprovare quelle sensazioni meravigliose che le sue labbra gli avevano regalato. Il moro lo stava già guardando, in due giorni aveva sviluppato un insano bisogno di osservarlo muoversi, di vederlo leccarsi le labbra, di girargli attorno. Ma fu Liam, quella volta, ad avvicinarsi a lui con un passo decisamente troppo lento e misurato. Era sempre il solito calcolatore, un cacciatore che ha puntato la preda. “Non mi saluti, ZezeZayn?” e quel nomignolo lo fece automaticamente trasalire. Trovarsi Liam attorno adesso lo rendeva come creta morbida da lavorare, e Liam sapeva lavorarselo bene. Zayn si leccò le labbra quando sentì una strana scossa corrergli lungo la schiena, sentì palesemente i ricordi penetrarlo come le sue mani fra i capelli. E quel corpo muscoloso e caldo lo stavano già facendo bruciare. Forse, partire un po' e tornare dalla sua famiglia gli avrebbe fatto bene. Avrebbe un po' dimenticato quelle sensazioni di calore infinito e sarebbe stato libero da quel vincolo maligno che lo legava a lui, un vincolo fatto di passione carnale. Zayn poteva sentirlo. “Ciao, Liam” fece un passo indietro, non voleva rischiare di cedere in quel momento, di lasciarsi prendere fra le braccia e supplicare di toccarlo fino a che non avrebbe visto le stelle dietro alle palpebre. Era sicuro ormai, che a cedere sarebbe stato lui. Forse non in quel momento, ma non appena si sarebbero rivisti. “Non così” Liam mise il broncio, come un bambino piccolo, incrociò le braccia e si avvicinò a lui. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che sarebbe stato il loro primo bacio. Le loro labbra carnose non si erano ancora toccate. “Cosa vuoi?”, la voce di Zayn uscì quasi come un sussurro languido, attorno a loro la gente li fissava, qualcuno molto curiosamente sbatteva le ciglia. Liam lo prese per un polso, fece un occhiolino ai suoi amici, e lo trascinò verso i bagni. Zayn ribollì di voglia in meno di qualche secondo, vederlo reagire così velocemente lo lasciavano a labbra spalancate. “Voglio assaggiarti, e voglio ricordarti il mio sapore” mormorò. Zayn chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò in quello squallido cubicolo di un verde smorto. Era incredibilmente eccitato, purtroppo lo aveva già duro e non aveva detto e fatto nulla. “Cazzo, quanto sei reattivo” sibilò il castano, si appoggiò a lui con più forza chiudendo gli occhi. Inspirò il suo dolce profumo e rimase a saggiare la pelle tesa del collo. Zayn mugolò piacevolmente sorpreso, le labbra di Liam erano morbide, bagnate e calde contro la sua carne. Aveva un tocco leggero e così delicato da far impazzire. E non riuscì a controllare le sue mani, che corsero irrimediabilmente a stringersi sulla sua nuca, intrecciando i suoi capelli fra le dita. Sentì le sue labbra succhiare, non come farebbe chiunque. Era un succhiare lento e cadenzato da movimenti ben studiati o ben conosciuti per farlo impazzire. “Quando torno...” mordicchiò la sua clavicola. “... porterò la mia Mercedes e...” si fermò ancora troppo preso dalla voglia di assaggiare quella carne a cui non avrebbe rinunciato per niente al mondo. Leccare, succhiare e mordere quel paradiso era soddisfacente ai limiti dell'inimmaginabile. “E mi scopi fino a far dimenticare il mio nome” rispose Zayn, immaginando già la comodità di quell'auto ed il sesso terribilmente soddisfacente con quel ragazzo. “Esatto, ti fotto fino a farti mancare il respiro” gli morse il lobo e si allontanò di botto. Nessun altro contatto, si morse le labbra e lo lasciò dentro, da solo. “Ci rivediamo tra 60 giorni, Zayn”, il ragazzo sentì solo la porta sbattere, poi rimase da solo dentro a quel cubicolo con un'erezione evidente dentro ai pantaloni, le labbra martoriate dai suoi denti e un succhiotto grande quanto una fragola tra collo e scapola. Era fottuto, 60 giorni avevano l'immagine dell'inferno e il suono di una nota stonata e sbagliata di una chitarra scordata.

Un sospiro, due, tre. Alla fine Harry cedette. “Sembri un fottuto cucciolo smarrito”, lo apostrofò. Zayn s'imbronciò come un bambino, stringendosi addosso quel maledetto cuscino del divano. Boston non era mai stata così asfissiante per Zayn, come in quell'ultimo mese. Certo, l'affetto della sua famiglia non mancava, le serata a divertirsi con Harry e il resto dei suoi amici continuavano ad esserci. Ma c'era qualcosa che gli tormentava persino il sonno. Liam era sparito per un mese, con solo la promessa di scoparlo sulla sua Mercedes, ormai aveva vinto lui e lo sapeva. Non c'era molto che potesse fare al riguardo. Quella promessa sigillata con un succhiotto, il desiderio crescente giorno dopo giorno, l'attesa a bruciare sin dentro le vene.”Non è colpa mia” sbuffò gettando in terra il cuscino. Osservò la stanza per qualche secondo alla fine si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso il frigo. “Oh andiamo, non vorrai fare il depresso come le ragazzine mollate”, Harry lo guardò storto. Zayn alzò le spalle mandandolo a fare in culo, strafogandosi di gelato. In momenti come quelli desiderava solamente trovarsi sul set della sua serie televisiva e non pensare. Era incredibile l'effetto bruciante che aveva su di lui quell'attore egocentrico. “Se solo osi immergere quelle luride dita dentro al mio gelato, ti taglio la mano” alzò un sopracciglio, osservando il ricciolino con un dito fermo a mezz'aria, pronto a sprofondare dentro alla mousse di cioccolata. “Dovresti scopare, forse così ti dai una calmata” sbuffò incrociando le braccia al petto, colpendolo poi con una spallata. Zayn mugolò portando il gelato alla bocca. “Devo solo aspettare un mese” pronunciò con la bocca piena di gelato. Harry si voltò di scatto osservandolo con le sopracciglia arcuate all'inverosimile. Spalancò occhi e labbra quasi sorpreso dalle parole dell'amico e quando Zayn se ne rese conto si sbatté una mano in fronte. “Oh mio Dio, avete programmato una scopata dopo la Premier?!” chiese alzando la voce. Zayn lo colpì col cucchiaio appena leccato e sporco di gelato, su un braccio. “Ahio!” si lamentò. “Abbassa la voce, imbecille. Ci sono le mie sorelle di là” fissò ancora la confezione di gelato, stancandosi. All'improvviso non ne aveva più voglia. “Zayn! Porca troia ti vuoi lasciar scopare!” tuonò ancora, battendo le mani come un bambino felice. “Accadrà dopo la Premier, dunque ho vinto la scommessa!” Strofinò le mani come fosse una mosca e continuò ad urlare eccitato. “Cazzo, la smetti per favore? Non è detto” sbuffò ancora il moro, dandogli un ceffone sul braccio. Beh, era una bugia. Perché ormai sapeva che Liam lo avrebbe scopato e se solo si fosse permesso di prenderlo in giro, sarebbe stato lui stesso ad afferrarlo e farlo suo. Non ne poteva davvero più. “E' già successo qualcosa fra voi due?!” chiese, si sedette nuovamente sul divano e sgranò gli occhi come una ragazzina pronta ad acchiappare ogni più insignificante dettaglio di quella che sembrava una notizia eccezionale. “No” incrociò le braccia guardando davanti a sé. “Sì” sbuffò. “Oh cielo! Racconta, che avete fatto?” Harry era una ragazzina curiosa. Era avvero incredibile delle volte. Zayn giurò di averlo sentito persino sospirare un “Louis sarà felice di saperlo” con fare perfido. Zayn storse le labbra ancora una volta, pensando solamente al fatto se dire o meno di quello che era successo quella sera, a quel maledetto party. “Non una parola con quei fottuti pervertiti” lo ammonì. Anche se non era del tutto sicuro che Liam avesse tenuto per sé una cosa simile, insomma. Aveva ceduto per metà, non era di certo una cosa da poco. Avrebbe taciuto di sicuro se fosse stato lui ad inginocchiarsi, ma era stato Zayn. Lui si era trovato a fare un pompino a quell'attore egocentrico. “Sì sì, come ti pare. Parla” lo liquidò con un gesto della mano e si concentrò totalmente sul moro. Quest'ultimo mollò il cuscino per poter alzarsi e chiudere la porta della cucina a chiave. “Ricordi il party?” chiese solamente. Harry annuì vigorosamente, come poteva non ricordarlo? D'altronde era stata una delle sere movimentate per lui. Aveva scopato con Louis in ogni angolo possibile, non avevano perso un solo secondo di tempo. “Bene, non ha fatto altro che provocarmi tutta la sera. Poi è arrivata una sgualdrinella bionda che ci ha provato spudoratamente e- ops” si bloccò un secondo ricordando solamente in quel memento di star parlando della sorella di Louis. “Emh sì, insomma flirtavano in continuazione e beh... mi ha trascinato in una stanza con la sola forza del suo sguardo, assurdo!” alzò le mani al cielo per poi portarle fra i capelli al ricordo della sua infinita stupidità. Davvero Liam aveva tutto questo potere su di lui? Evidentemente sì, era ancora scioccato se solo ci pensava. Lo aveva seguito come un cucciolo di cane, si era inginocchiato senza nemmeno pensarci troppo, lo aveva accontentato. Un po' bruciava al suo orgoglio, dov'era finita quella briciola di dignità? “Oh Cristo, ti sei lasciato scopare... Zayn!” quasi non sobbalzò nel sentirlo esclamare il suo nome così ad alta voce. Aggrottò la fronte senza capire, ma Harry gli diede la risposta poco dopo. “Io e Louis abbiamo scommesso su chi fosse il passivo e l'attivo, mi hai deluso” sbuffò esasperato. Zayn si ritrovò a spalancare le labbra offeso dal suo migliore amico. “Ma si può sapere perché avete questa mania di scommettere sulla nostra vita sessuale?” storse il naso. “E comunque non abbiamo scopato, gli ho solo fatto un pompino. Idiota” gli lasciò uno scappellotto sulla nuca alzandosi nuovamente per poter prendere qualcos'altro da mangiare. Trovò un pacco di patatine che riversò immediatamente all'interno di una ciotola, accendendo la TV. Qualcuno gli voleva davvero male, perché si ritrovò a perdersi a fissare quel quadrato di luce. Liam durante un'intervista. Harry spalancò le labbra come a voler dire qualcosa ma rimase in silenzio, riconoscendo la voce di Liam alla TV. Stava parlando del suo nuovo film, del suo personaggio e di tutto il fantastico cast. Era una persona totalmente diversa e Zayn rimase quasi scioccato. Se solo ci ripensava quasi gli veniva da ridere. Era bravo a mascherare il suo vero Io. “Oh sì, Zayn, Zayn Malik. E' un ragazzo straordinario, pieno di talento!” quasi non si ritrovò a sbavare per il suono del suo nome pronunciato dalle sue labbra. Gli occhi brillanti, le labbra piene e umettate dalla lingua. Quella stessa lingua che ancora non aveva avuto il piacere di assaggiare. “Il nostro rapporto è esclusivamente lavorativo, ma sono certo sia una persona splendida anche fuori dal set” rispose all'ennesima domanda di quella donna. Si leccò le labbra e dopo un saluto generale il servizio finì lasciandolo a labbra spalancate. Si ritrovò a sospirare come una ragazzina. Gli piaceva, inutile negarlo. Quel carattere brusco e autoritario, quel suo egocentrismo, quella sua voglia di primeggiare. Erano tutte cose che gli stavano bene cucite addosso, cose che lo eccitavano terribilmente tanto. “Sembra quasi una persona normale” commentò Harry rubandogli numerose patatine. Sgranocchiò rumorosamente all'orecchio di Zayn che non smise di osservare la televisione. Era rimasto un po' stordito. I suoi occhi e le sue parole erano state sincere, o perlomeno era quello che sembrava. Possibile che lo considerasse davvero bravo? Poi scosse la testa, dannazione! Lui era bravo. Non sarebbe stato un attore del genere a sminuirlo. “Egocentrico” sibilò imbronciato spegnendo di colpo la TV. Harry venne praticamente distratto dai continui messaggini che Louis gli mandava, facendolo ridere come un cretino. “Dio Harry, quanto sei smielato” fece una smorfia e si lasciò andare contro il divano. In realtà era un po' invidioso della sua relazione, insomma. Almeno Louis era stato carino, si erano anche scambiati i numeri di cellulare oltre che orgasmi e pompini. “Sai che Louis sta venendo a trovarmi?” quasi non lo vide saltellare. Appunto, pensò Zayn. Louis si preoccupava persino di venirlo a trovare. Mentre Liam era rimasto una grossa incognita, magari lo stava prendendo solamente in giro e sarebbe rimasto con un desiderio bruciante nelle viscere. “Mmh” fece un sorriso disgustato e tornò a sgranocchiare patatine. “Bene! Vado all'aeroporto. Mi aspetta al suo arrivo” si alzò battendosi le mani sui pantaloni e con un grosso sorriso sulle labbra. “Grandioso, siete proprio una coppietta da diabete” fu l'ultima cosa che disse. Harry lo salutò solamente sparendo dalla villa in pochissimo tempo, non vedeva proprio l'ora di rivedere il suo Louis. Non ne poteva più di seghe e sesso virtuale su FaceTime. Aveva proprio bisogno di toccare la sua carne, il suo calore. E solo con quei pensieri nella testa schiacciò l'acceleratore per fare il più in fretta possibile.

Zayn rimase appollaiato i primi venti minuti, non sapendo cosa fare. Si era premurato semplicemente di farsi vivo sui social, di rispondere a qualche fan ed oziare. Venne distratto dal ronzio fastidioso del suo campanello di casa, pensando che potesse essere Harry, lasciò che fossero le sue sorelle a rispondere continuando a giocare con qualche stupida applicazione del cellulare. “Zayn!” la voce di sua sorella rimbombò lungo il corridoio fino alla cucina, facendolo quasi sobbalzare per lo spavento. “Che c'è?!” fece quasi infastidito, senza la minima voglia di alzarsi. Era proprio una giornata no, quella. “E' per te” vide il viso tondo e paffuta della sorella maggiore fare capolino in cucina, con un sorriso strano in volto. Quasi ne ebbe paura. Si alzò ripulendosi le mani dal sale appiccicoso delle patatine sui jeans, ritrovandosi di fronte ad uomo dai capelli scuri e vestito come un pinguino sulla soglia di casa sua. “Sì?” chiese cautamente. Non riuscì a capire, era stranito da quella visita. Perlopiù di una persona che non conosceva affatto. “Sono venuto a prelevarla, signor Malik.” aveva una voce reverenziale. A Zayn venne quasi da ridere, perché tutto quel rispetto solamente per un ragazzino era esagerato. “Prelevarmi per andare dove? E per favore mi dia del tu!” lo spronò. Odiava quella formalità, lo metteva a disagio e non poco. Si mordicchiò le labbra, notando persino l'uomo rilassarsi. Come se finalmente potesse gettare via quella sorta di maschera seria e reverenziale. “Un viaggio, non posso dirl-dirti altro” si corresse immediatamente, troppo abituato a dare del lei. Zayn sbuffò, quei giochetti non gli erano mai piaciuti, se era uno stupido scherzo di Harry questa volta lo avrebbe preso a botte fino a farlo sanguinare seriamente. “Dovrei fare una valigia in fretta, per una viaggio senza meta e per di più senza sapere organizzato da chi?” chiese un po' stranito, forse anche troppo sulla difensiva. L'uomo non si scompose, probabilmente era stato istruito anche a questo. Semplicemente allungò un biglietto dalla sua tasca e lo passò direttamente nelle mani di Zayn. Si ritrovò a rimirarlo per qualche attimo, un po' scioccato. “Fidati di me xx” e non avrebbe confuso quella calligrafia con niente e nessuno. Era sicuro fosse Liam. Per poco non si catapultò in camera sua per poter tirare giù nuovamente la sua valigia. Rimase composto, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo contento. Allora era venuto. Erano venuti per loro. “Ok, mia dia almeno mezz'ora” sbuffò. “Per quanto tempo?” chiese. Doveva un po' organizzarsi a questa cosa improvvisa. Maledetto, poteva dargli qualche preavviso. “Cinque giorni” sibilò. Zayn annuì e si fiondò in camera sua, sotto lo sguardo curioso e stranito delle sue sorelle. “Sto partendo, cinque giorni e torno” borbottò velocemente prendendo dai suoi cassetti tutto ciò che poteva essergli utile. Non era ordinato, non aveva una cabina armadio con tutti i vestiti e le scarpe abbinate -come Liam- era ancora un'adolescente dentro e aveva solo disordine, abiti ammucchiati e cd di musica ovunque. Era una star, ma sembrava solamente un ragazzino annoiato. “Dove vai?” fu la domanda curiosa della sorella minore. Alzò lo sguardo solo un secondo, “non lo so, viaggio a sorpresa” rispose ritornando alla sua valigia. Gli abiti erano gettai alla rinfusa, appallottolati e sgualciti. La sorella maggiore, una copia al femminile di Zayn, vedendo quel disordine si fiondò a sistemare quel casino, facendo entrare il doppio delle camicie eleganti e dei vestiti più comodi. “Sei un disastro” l'apostrofò, certe volte si stupiva che quel ragazzone fosse famoso. “Grazie Doniya, lo dici tu a mamma, quando torna?” la ragazza semplicemente scosse la testa esasperata e lo aiutò a mettere dentro alla valigia l'intimo e altre cose che gli sarebbero state utili e di fondamentale importanza. Quando ebbero finito notò di aver riempito una valigia e un piccolo trolley, forse aveva esagerato ma importava? No, non sapeva nemmeno dove sarebbero andati, perciò era meglio prepararsi a tutto. Quando ritornò in corridoio non vide più l'uomo e per un attimo pensò che fosse stato davvero uno scherzo, ma sporgendosi dalla finestra notò una grandissima limousine bianca ad attenderlo. Rimase sbalordito, si affrettò ad uscire di casa, lasciando un bacio veloce alle sue sorelle. L'uomo, che scoprì chiamarsi Paddy, gli aprì lo sportello sistemando le sue valigie nel cofano. Si ritrovò solo, con dello Champagne e delle noccioline. C'era rimasto male, si aspettava di vedere Liam dentro. Ma non ci pensò, si accoccolò al sedile immaginando l'ipotetico viaggio che avrebbe fatto con lui. Si mordicchiò le labbra sorridendo come un cretino, alla fine Liam lo aveva pensato.

Liam se ne stava steso sul sedile in pelle, completamente rilassato. Tra un chicco d'uva e un drink fruttato. Era nella pace dei sensi, aveva passato un mese nel relax assoluto. Steso su un lettino completamente nudo a farsi massaggiare; dentro ad una sauna; in piscine calde, di zolfo. Non aveva fatto altro che saltare da una SPA all'altra, come un'ape. Certo, se solo non avesse assunto la parte dello stronzo cronico, avrebbe invitato Zayn ad unirsi a lui. Ma era sparito, era sicuro di ritrovarlo cotto come un uovo sodo. Sorrise fra se, era molto più che sicuro di veder arrivare Paddy assieme a Zayn, avrebbe accettato al volo. Senza alcun dubbio, quella promessa era ancora valida, e Liam sapeva bene quanto quella prospettiva allettasse il moretto. Si leccò le labbra dopo aver lasciato scivolare il liquido fruttato fuori dalle labbra. Fece scivolare il sedile molto più in basso, quasi come a volersi distendere. Il bello di avere un jet privato era proprio quello, fare quello che più gli piaceva. “Signore, il suo ospite è arrivato.” una hostess dai capelli ricci e corti gli fece un sorriso annunciandogli l'arrivo di Zayn. Rimase disteso, tranquillo. La ringraziò con un sorriso e la mandò via con un cenno della mano. Era proprio come a casa sua, un ragazzino viziato e con troppo potere fra le mani. Notò solamente lo sguardo di Zayn e le sue labbra schiuse dallo stupore evidente. Liam rise fra se, contento di averlo stupito, come sempre. “Ben arrivato” lo accolse con un cenno della mano, senza muoversi di un solo centimetro. Portò alle labbra la cannuccia, succhiando quel drink che pareva non finire mai. “Hai un fottuto jet privato, quanto sei ricco?” gli fece una smorfia e si appollaiò su un sedile posto a qualche metro di fronte a Liam. La ragazza di poco prima si premurò di portare qualcosa da bere anche per lui, e qualcosa da mettere sotto ai denti per il viaggio. “Tanto da poter comprare tutto ciò che voglio” sorrise tranquillo, indossando immediatamente i suoi occhiali da sole. “Ricco sfondato e pure viziato, wow” quasi non s'imbronciò come un bambino. Liam gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia, divertito da quel comportamento. Non si aspettava certo di vederlo strisciare fino a suoi piedi, salutarlo con un bacio o un pompino di cortesia. Avrebbe finto di non scendere a patti con la sua voglia, avrebbe finto di non provare assolutamente nessuna attrazione. Solo voglia di viaggiare. “Dove siamo diretti, daddy?” chiese a quel punto, accorgendosi del suo silenzio. Si morse la la lingua e le labbra non appena si accorse di essersi lasciato sfuggire un soprannome che esisteva solo nella sua testa. Liam non ne parve infastidito, tutt'altro. Sentirlo dalle sue labbra era molto più appagante di quanto potesse mai pensare. “Tesoro, lo vedrai coi tuoi stessi occhi a breve” Zayn lo guardò storcendo le labbra, era leggermente infastidito dal suo modo di fare, o meglio, strafare. E quando mai non lo era? Una domanda frequente che finiva sempre con l'avere risposte grafiche, ben piantate nella mente. Bastava ripensare a quello che gli aveva fatto e beh... quelle stupide domande sparivano. “Quanto durerà il nostro volo?” chiese ancora. Liam gli sorrise affabile, abbassando gli occhiali da sole per lasciarsi guardare negli occhi. Vennero interrotti solamente un attimo dal pilota, che li informava che sarebbero partiti a breve, prima di rispondere semplicemente “non ti farò annoiare, vedrai”. Zayn roteò gli occhi, allargando le narici per non far nessun tipo di pensiero. Era vero che quel jet era di proprietà privata, ma non si sarebbe mai lasciato incantare con tutta quella gente a bordo. “Egocentrico” l'apostrofò. Liam tolse definitivamente gli occhiali per poterlo osservare con attenzione. Giocherellò con l'orologio che portava al polso lasciandosi distrarre da quei lineamenti così sensuali del moretto. “Dimmi qualcosa che non so” lo riprese ridendo. Zayn la prese quasi come una sfida, un qualcosa di personale. “Viziato” replicò. “So anche questo” si ritrovò a sghignazzare dell'espressione paonazza del ragazzo. Era incredibile come riuscisse ad accenderlo semplicemente parlando. Era incredibile la sua energia e il calore che portava dentro. Liam lo immaginava, Zayn a letto doveva essere una vera e propria tigre. “Testa di cazzo” Liam scosse la testa negando “Ah ah, riprova” gli puntò contro persino un dito, con fare divertito e altezzoso, come al solito. “Stronzo” s'infervorò Zayn. Quando sentì il motore accendersi e il jet muovere i primi passi, la prima cosa che fece fu seguire il movimento delle dita di Liam, “dovresti allacciare la cintura anche tu” rise. “E smetterla anche di sbavare” ridacchiò ancora. Zayn scosse la testa prima di guardarlo male, allargare le narici e prendere un grosso respiro. Possibile che quel ragazzo gli ispirasse sesso e botte allo stesso tempo? Era incredibilmente confuso e nervoso per questo. Assurdo. “Ti odio” fece una smorfia guardandolo negli occhi, sfidandolo apertamente. Quel gioco era ormai diventato molto più che pericoloso. Non c'era nulla che potesse impedire ad entrambi di giocare sporco. “Questa è una novità, perché non credo sia realmente così, quando t'inginocchiasti...” ma non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che Zayn lo bloccò con uno sbuffo d'aria. “Ok Ok, sta zitto per favore” sentì un improvviso vuoto d'aria e solo in quella frazione di secondo si accorse che il jet aveva appena smesso di toccare terra. Si tenne leggermente al sedile, le mani strette ai braccioli e lo sguardo ritto negli occhi di Liam. “Paura che i ricordi ti eccitino?” sbatté le ciglia quasi candidamente, come se fosse una sorta di angioletto. E Zayn si ritrovò a mordersi le labbra e cazzo, a voler mordere le sue. “Ho già detto che sei fastidioso? No, perché lo sei. E davvero tanto” si passò una mano fra i capelli spostando finalmente lo sguardo, perdendosi ad osservare la sua città dall'alto. Ormai ci era abituato, vederla sparire dalla sua visuale per potersi dedicare a viaggi ed esplorazioni, lavorative, ovvio. “Lo avevo intuito, ma a me piace infastidirti. E' il mio hobby preferito” sorrise tranquillo, alzò il bicchiere col suo liquido fruttato in direzione di Zayn, fingendo un brindisi inesistente con lui. Zayn per istinto prese il suo, solo in quel momento si rese conto d'avere la gola a raschiare fastidiosamente tanto. Secca. “Allora?” poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolino basso davanti ai suoi piedi e si rilassò contro il sedile, esattamente come Liam. “Cosa?” domandò completamente rilassato. Zayn poté capirlo dal tono di voce basso e mogio, si accorse di aver premuto qualcosa e che il sedile prese a tremare lento. Che fosse la poltrona massaggiatrice ad averlo fatto addolcire? “Ti porto in una delle mie tante case, ci rilassiamo un po'” concluse. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e mugolare piano, sottovoce. Zayn rimase a fissarlo. Portava una camicia blu, dei jeans strappati sul ginocchio, gli occhiali da sole sulla testa e il solito Rolex al polso. Si perse un po' ad osservare i suoi lineamenti, così genuini e mascolini. Sembrava una persona normale con gli occhi chiusi, probabilmente mentre dormiva doveva essere proprio un angelo. Quando Liam alzò le palpebre all'improvviso, gli fece un occhiolino, costringendo Zayn ad abbassare lo sguardo. Si mordicchiò le labbra in imbarazzo, come se quello bastasse a non fargli capire la voglia malsana che aveva di assaggiare il gusto fruttato del suo drink direttamente dalle sue labbra rosee. “E perché?” gli chiese comunque, cercando di non pensare a quello che vorrebbe tanto fare. Storse le labbra in attesa di risposta, un po' in ansia. “Ne avevo voglia, andiamo Zayn non fare storie” lo zittì semplicemente. Richiuse gli occhi e si accoccolò al sedile, rilassandosi completamente. Zayn si morse le labbra, beh. Non era male come risposta, se gli andava era già una cosa parecchio positiva. Non che si aspettasse chissà quale vacanza... ma, si trattava di Liam Payne! Attore famosissimo e molto, molto, ricco. “Ero solo curioso” borbottò incrociando le braccia. Osservò Liam sollevare le spalle in una risata bassa, come se lo stesse facendo fra se. Non aggiunsero altro per almeno un'ora di volo. Zayn pensava che lo avrebbe intrattenuto in qualche modo, come promesso prima, ma si rese conto che si stava comportando bene. Nessuna provocazione, nessuna allusione, -beh, a parte quella di poco prima- niente che comunque lo avesse infastidito più di tanto. Si ritrovarono a chiacchierare tranquillamente, fino a socchiudere gli occhi e godersi il panorama che le nuvole avevano deciso di regalargli.


	2. Parte Seconda

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=29lhgk7)

“Malibù? Sei serio?” e Liam scoppiò a ridere di fronte tutto quel lusso sfrenato. Quella villa era stata costruita proprio su una grossa roccia affacciata sul mare ed osservando quel panorama, si perse a fantasticare un po'. “Vieni, ti mostro la casa”, Liam sorrise leccandosi le labbra. Le chiavi della macchina ancora fra le mani. Zayn lo seguì distrattamente, non sapendo realmente cosa aspettarsi da uno come lui. Insomma, era sicuro fosse uno spendaccione incredibile e lo poté notare dall'enorme edificio che si trovò di fronte. Ma lo seguì senza fare troppe storie, imbronciandosi un po' per essere stato così accondiscendente con lui. “Bene, benvenuto a Malibù” con un gesto plateale, allargò le braccia e lasciò che si facesse spazio dentro casa. Zayn si aspettava qualcosa di diverso, forse qualcosa di più classico e di lucente. Ma si accorse immediatamente dell'arredamento in stile moderno e non troppo sfrenato. Si fece avanti, osservandosi in giro. Incamminandosi alla cieca trovò immediatamente il soggiorno in cui notò un grosso televisore a schermo piatto attaccato alla parete. I divani in pelle padroneggiavano appena dopo la TV. Guardandosi attorno, oltre al tavolinetto in cristallo da caffè, trovò degli scaffali pieni di libri. E dal segno fra le pagine, dedusse che Liam stesse leggendo. Non l'aveva mai trovato un tipo davvero interessato a qualcosa che fosse comune fra i mortali, ma lui rimaneva ancora Liam Payne ed era capace di stupire. “Se mi segui ti mostro tutto” dall'intensità con cui pronunciò quella parola, Zayn sentì qualcosa nel basso ventre. Liam rimaneva comunque uno stronzo eccitate, ed odiarlo non bastava a far scemare quella stupida attrazione nei suoi confronti, quella voglia di finirci a letto. “Okay” rispose semplicemente, continuando a tenere il naso per aria. La sua casa era una normalissima casa. Era ricco da far schifo, ma Liam doveva esserlo decisamente molto di più. Liam sorrise fra i denti e con quel suo solito sguardo provocatorio, lasciò che Zayn gli fissasse le labbra e lo seguisse. “Allora, qui c'è la cucina” indicò la prima porta infondo al corridoio ed entrò solamente per dare un'occhiata. Anche quella era parecchio grande e pieno di ogni tipo di cosa, - Zayn era sicuro che non avesse utilizzato tutto nemmeno una volta – ed uscì nuovamente. “Qui, uno dei bagni” e Zayn rimase a bocca asciutta non appena ci mise dentro un piede. Era tutto bianco ed intarsiato d'oro, forse il primo segno della sua ricchezza. A dominare la stanza era la vasca idromassaggio, su cui Zayn puntò gli occhi. “Non preoccuparti, la proveremo presto” si leccò le labbra e gli fece un occhiolino. Si irritò per quella sfacciataggine, ma respirò per non sbraitargli in faccia di smetterla. Immaginarlo nudo dentro quella vasca era già troppo da sopportare. Seguendolo ancora, scoprì che in fondo al lungo corridoio ci fosse una scala, che portava diretta al piano superiore. “Bene, qui invece ci sono due camere da letto” e prima che Zayn potesse entrare nella prima, Liam lo fermò parandoglisi davanti con un sorriso languido. “Questa è quella dove dormo di solito” con una mano indicò una stanza alla sua sinistra, entrando si accorse del letto matrimoniale al centro della stanza e di due armadi allineati alle pareti. Era parecchio spoglia, ma non ne era poi così sorpreso. “E questa... mi piacerebbe condividerla con te” quell'ultima frase venne sussurrata con accuratezza al suo orecchio. Zayn si morse le labbra per non provare uno strano piacere al solo pensiero. Poi finalmente entrò. Restò un po' perplesso dalla stanza. Al centro c'era un letto rotondo coperto da delle coperte di seta rossa. Era basso, come i futon giapponesi. Si avvicinò per poter osservare meglio e notò solamente delle tende dello stesso colore delle coperte ed un ennesimo armadio al muro. “E' la mia stanza preferita” Zayn non capì il perché. “Mi piace chiamarla, Rouge” la pronuncia francese era impeccabile. Zayn avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena, si voltò ad osservarlo mordendosi il labbro. C'era qualcosa di sensuale in quella stanza, semplicemente non riuscì a capire per quale motivo. “Perché?” lo notò appoggiarsi al parapetto della porta ed osservarlo quasi di sottecchi. Era sexy, con quella camicia aderente ed i jeans scuri addosso. “Te lo mostro” disse solante. Si spostò giusto di qualche metro, per poter raggiungere un piccolo pulsante posizionato appena dietro l'armadio ed improvvisamente, la luce normale di poco prima venne sostituita da qualcosa a cui Zayn sapeva non avrebbe resistito. La stanza si oscurò ed improvvisamente si illuminò di rosso, un rosso soffuso. Ai quattro angoli della stanza ci stavano delle minuscole lampade a creare quella leggera luce, seguite da due lampade alte ai lati del letto, che prima non aveva affatto considerato. Era stranamente erotico, e forse la sua mente era stata condizionata dal libro Cinquanta Sfumature di Grigio, ma stava impazzendo. Quando si voltò verso Liam scorse nel suo sguardo una forte passione. Poi spense tutto di botto e quella piccola situazione erotica scoppiò come una bolla, facendo sì che Zayn tornasse alla realtà. “Vieni, non è ancora finita” rise del suo shock momentaneo e si fece spazio lungo il corridoio. Si bloccò notando delle foto di Liam attaccate alla parete, foto di quando era piccolo e leggermente rotondo. “Non guardare quelle foto, ero uno sfigato” ed il fatto che si sentisse superiore, gli fece roteare gli occhi. Sbuffò e si spostò comunque, incamminandosi verso le scale, Non appena raggiunse il piano superiore, osservò il corridoio bianco ed asettico. Vi erano solamente due porte e la cosa non lo convinse moltissimo. Entrando sulla prima a sinistra, scorse un altro bagno, più piccolo e contenuto del primo ma pur sempre un bagno degno di una persona ricca. Quando raggiunse la seconda, l'aprì senza aspettarlo e solamente quando notò tutto quel legno ed un leggero calore capì. “Hai anche una fottuta sauna” e non era poi così piccola come pensava. Ci sarebbero state dentro almeno venti persone. Richiuse la porta dietro se e avrebbe tanto voluto togliergli quel ghigno dalla faccia, magari a suon di schiaffi. “Proveremo anche questa” alzò le spalle e fece si che Zayn lo seguisse. “Andiamo di sopra” ed il moro storse le labbra. Cosa poteva esserci ancora? Più di una sauna e una stanza a sfondo erotico? Notò le scale a chiocciola e non appena vide Liam raggiungere la cima ebbe un fremito. Insomma, quelle scale non avevano niente sotto, se solo fosse caduto si sarebbe fatto male. Liam notò il suo sguardo terrorizzato e lo incoraggiò prendendolo un po' in giro. Zayn sbuffò e giungendo in cima capì finalmente. Si trovavano sul tetto, che dava sul mare. La vista era spettacolare, ma ancor meglio, a pochi passi da lui trovò una piscina rotonda impiantata a terra e solo allora capì la conformazione del tetto al piano di sotto. “Ovviamente una piscina” scosse la testa e si disse che avrebbe smesso prima o poi di meravigliarsi di Liam. “Quindi questa è la tua modesta casa?” domandò ancora. Osservò il panorama, che in quel momento gli regalò uno spettacolo meraviglioso. “Io non vivo qui, ci vengo solo d'estate” sorrise affabile, spostando ai lati delle piscine una delle sdraio per potersi riparare sotto al gazebo. Zayn serrò i pugni, odiava quello spreco di soldi. E non osò chiedere quante altre case avesse sparse per il mondo, era così ricco. Ma sexy, era sexy. “Solitamente è molto pericoloso d'inverno vivere qui” non seppe per quale motivo, ma sentì di dovergli una spiegazione valida. Annuì ma non cambiò idea sul fatto che fosse uno stronzo megalomane. “E dove vivi?” curiosò un po' oltre il terrazzo e vide il piccolo giardinetto a circondare la villa. Era praticamente immensa. “In Virginia” sorrise e si avvicinò a lui, osservando quell'azzurro che non aveva idea dove finisse e dove iniziasse. Liam si leccò le labbra ad una vicinanza esagerata e Zayn sospirò. Liam dovette ammettere a se stesso che sarebbe stata dura resistere a quella bellezza mozzafiato. “Mangiamo? Ho fame” fece Zayn improvvisamente. “Certo” Liam lo sospinse giocosamente verso le scale e notò quanto fosse spaventato dall'altezza. Ma scese, mettendo lentamente un piede dietro l'altro, senza impanicarsi troppo. Liam alle sue spalle oltre a ridere di gusto, si perse ad osservare le sue spalle ed il suo fondo schiena. Si ritrovò a fantasticare su quel corpo magro e tonico. Il pensiero di Zayn volò a Rouge, quella stanza era semplicemente un invito a gettarsi fa le lenzuola morbide, e fermandosi proprio davanti a quella, pensò a quante persone Liam avesse portato proprio fra quelle lenzuola. “Dove vuoi dormire?” fu preso alla sprovvista. Dalla sua voce sensuale all'orecchio, alla sua schiena. “Qui” mormorò già sicuro della risposta. Liam annuì e lo sorpassò, cercando il numero di telefono per ordinare qualcosa da mangiare. Pensò che dopo avrebbe avuto modo di divertirsi in stanza, ma ciò che non sapeva ancora era che Zayn dentro Rouge, ci avrebbe solo dormito.

Quando si risvegliò, credette di non aver mai dormito meglio in vita sua. Quel letto era comodo oltre ogni limite consentito. La seta morbida e liscia lo aveva accompagnato con lentezza nel sonno, e la confortevole sensazione di trovarsi in paradiso aumentava di minuto in minuto. Si stiracchiò, mettendo solo un piede oltre il letto. Si passò una mano fra i capelli e si osservò distrattamente allo specchio appeso al muro, che non aveva notato prima. Era stato terribilmente attratto dal letto e dall'atmosfera sensuale della stanza da non aver notato altri particolari. Come un quadro di nudo al centro, sopra il letto; un comodino relegato in un angolo con una lampada sopra; il fatto che la stanza si affacciasse direttamente sul giardino verde. Uscendo, si ritrovò ad osservare la camera di Liam ma la trovò vuota e perfettamente in ordine. Non aveva idea di che ore fossero, ma era in vacanza e non gli importava poi molto. Percorrendo il lungo e silenzioso corridoio, si accorse finalmente di Liam. E rimase a labbra spalancate. Se per lo stupore o la strana voglia sotto la lingua, non lo sapeva. Liam se ne stava dietro al bancone della cucina, un grembiule stretto al busto e fra le mani padelle e tanti ingredienti. Era stupito, perché non credeva possibile che quell'attore così altezzoso fosse in grado anche di cucinare. “Oh, buongiorno” lo salutò con un sorriso e gli fece un cenno di prendere posto a tavola. Zayn lo fece, ancora assonnato e stupito. Solamente poco dopo si accorse di quanto risultasse sexy in tenuta da cucina, soprattutto perché non indossava una maglia, ma solamente un pantalone sgualcito e molto cadente sui fianchi. “Giorno a te” mugolò. Quando si sedette, sospirò osservandolo. Avevano passato relativamente poco tempo insieme e sapeva già che quella vacanza sarebbe stata la sua rovina. Quando Liam si avvicinò, lo vide girare attorno al tavolo per servirgli la colazione e subito dopo sfiorargli le spalle anch'esse nude, avvertendo un grosso fremito sulla pelle. Non disse nulla, almeno fino a che Zayn non pensò bene di alzarsi e darsi un contegno. “Oggi faremo un giro in città, va bene? O vuoi fare una bella nuotata in mare?” dal sorriso furbo Zayn capì bene che per nuotata intendesse e comprendesse anche fare dell'altro. “No, giro in città” acconsentì perciò. Liam annuì e lo lasciò andare, con il solito sorriso dipinto ancora sul viso. Zayn avrebbe voluto per una volta vincere quella battaglia, vederlo soffrire e agonizzare il suo tocco, almeno tanto quanto lo faceva lui.  
Una volta in camera, tirò fuori dalla valigia, ancora da disfare, qualche canotta pulita e si osservò allo specchio. Si sfilò di dosso la sua tuta e pensò bene di fare una veloce doccia. Ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi che Liam lo intrappolò contro il suo petto. Sentì il suo caldo corpo contro e sospirò pesantemente. “Perché hai sistemato i capelli? Mi piacevano” si mordicchiò le labbra e Zayn osservò le loro figure strette, allo specchio. Cercò di non pensare al fatto che Liam si stesse strusciando di proposito contro di lui e gli puntò lo sguardo nel suo, dal riflesso dello specchio. “Perché erano indecenti” rispose con tutta calma, nonostante dentro stesse letteralmente impazzendo dalla voglia di muovere il bacino contro il suo cazzo prominente. “Erano selvaggi, argh, come lo sei tu” gli mordicchiò il lobo e Zayn si voltò di scatto liberandosi del suo abbraccio. Quella era una delle prime e tante torture che avrebbe subito da parte sua. Il suo autocontrollo era praticamente sotto assedio in ogni momento della giornata, il semplice fatto che fosse vestito come un turista, poi, lo mandò in delirio. “Smettila” ringhiò in risposta, Liam rise e si leccò le labbra sollevando le sopracciglia in modo eloquente. Adorava tirare fuori il suo lato peggiore, non aveva fatto altro da quando si erano conosciuti. Ed era molto più che convinto che fosse una specie di tigrotto sotto copertura. Avrebbe voluto strappargli di dosso gli ultimi indumenti rimasti e prendersi quello che gli spettava proprio lì, dentro quella stanza, su quel letto peccaminoso. Il pensiero che ci avesse dormito lui e che il suo profumo fosse rimasto incastrato fra le lenzuola lo avrebbero portato a pensarci di continuo. Probabilmente non avrebbe fatto altro, fino a che le sue fantasie non fossero state realizzate. “Coraggio, datti da fare. Ci aspetta una lunga giornata” e dal modo divertito in cui lo disse, Zayn percepì che non avrebbe avuto un solo attimo di tregua. Immaginava già le battutine, le provocazioni, le occhiate e quelle sue maledette mani a toccarlo su qualsiasi sprazzo di pelle visibile e non coperto. Lo fece rigirare verso lo specchio e strinse nuovamente le sue braccia in vita, Zayn le osservò con attenzione. Quell'enorme orologio al polso, lo sguardo liquido. “Ti divertirai” gli sussurrò, poi in maniera languida, gli lasciò una scia di baci lungo il collo. Inizialmente si limitò a sospirare, ma quando avvertì la sua ruvida lingua a scorrere sapiente sulla sua pelle si lasciò andare contro di lui. Chiuse gli occhi ed avvertì le sue carezze sul ventre, seguite dai baci languidi e roventi che gli lasciò lungo tutta la gola, sino a giungere alle scapole. Poi improvvisamente avvertì un fresco sulla pelle e voltandosi notò il sorriso vincitore e sadico sul suo viso, mentre andava via. Zayn boccheggiò un paio di secondi, rendendosi conto di essere la sua vittima a tempo pieno.

Zayn non aveva ancora visto Liam quel pomeriggio, non gli aveva lasciato nessun biglietto o segno che fosse uscito. Perciò ne approfittò per salire sul tetto e godersi un po' di quel caldo sole. Con leggero timore, riuscì a giungere sino alla piscina, pensando solamente a tirare una sdraio e distendersi. Ma prima ancora, si perse ad osservare tutto quell'azzurro meraviglioso. Quel posto era un vero e proprio paradiso, ed era sicuro di trovarsi rinchiuso in un posto angelico con un diavolo alle calcagna. Sentì solamente lo scroscio delle onde battere contro le rocce ed il venticello leggero a fischiargli nelle orecchie. Trovò tutto quello terribilmente rilassante. Si prese qualche secondo per poter immortalare quel posto e facendo contente le sue fan, postò quella foto su tutti i social possibili. Un segno che fosse vivo. Poi alla fine decise che rilassarsi sarebbe stata una buona idea. Ne avrebbe approfittato al più non posso, fino a che Liam non sarebbe ritornato e lo avrebbe torturato ancora. La sera prima non aveva fatto altro che alludere a quel maledetto pompino che gli aveva fatto e tutte le volte che ci ripensava il sangue gli defluiva verso il basso ventre. Era stato davvero difficile resistere a quella dolce tentazione, le sue labbra e le sue braccia lo avevano distratto per tutto il giorno. Ed aveva insistito per offrirgli il pranzo e la cena. In fondo, era fin troppo gentile con lui, senza che fosse davvero necessario. Si stiracchiò nella pace più assoluta, mandando dei messaggi ai suoi genitori e ad Harry, per fargli sapere quanto fosse bello il posto e di quanto stesse bene. Quando poggiò il telefono al suo fianco, sul piccolo tavolinetto basso in legno, si accorse della rivista. Lasciò cadere gli occhiali da sole sul naso e l'afferrò, osservando un po' distrattamente tutte le pagine. Fino a che non fu costretto a fermarsi di botto, osservando una foto di Liam. Portava una giacca grigia e dei pantaloni stretti dello stesso colore, doveva essere una foto risalente al suo ultimo evento sul Red Carpet. Interessato, iniziò a leggere fino a che non si tirò su di scatto e spalancò gli occhi. “L'attore Liam Payne è stato beccato in dolce compagnia a Malibù, secondo alcune fonti si pensa che il ragazzo in questione sia Zayn Malik, attore protagonista della serie TV più seguita in America.” Appena poco più in basso scorse delle foto molto scure, di loro due pronti a scendere dal jet, ed in macchina. Erano molto buie e quasi irriconoscibili, ma probabilmente le fan erano molto più furbe ed avevano già fatto circolare la voce, così tanto da giungere ai giornali. In quel momento pensò anche di aver fatto un enorme casino, postando quella maledetta foto di Malibù. Tenne il dito incastrato fra le pagine per tenere il segno e si accorse della foto di Liam in copertina, con dei titoli e delle didascalie che solo a leggerle gli mettevano il panico. Cercò di prendere un grosso respiro, non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito Liam. Probabilmente doveva già averlo letto, ricordava di non aver visto quel giornale il giorno prima. Ma quando iniziava ad entrare nel pallone, notò la figura di Liam fare ingresso dalla porta. Osservò il suo abbigliamento, una T-shirt bianca ed un pantalone di una tuta. Dagli aloni di sudore e dalle gocce lucenti sulla fronte dedusse che fosse andato a correre lungo le spiagge. Vederlo avvicinarsi con quel ghigno perfido e lo sguardo di uno appena uscito da un film porno il suo corpo andò a fuoco. Insomma, rimaneva sempre sexy. Ed era sudato. Piccole immagini di un Liam ansante e sotto di se presero forma nella sua mente, ma cercò di scacciarle via. “Hai letto, vero?” sorrise tranquillo e mai si sarebbe aspettato di vederlo così calmo, così... Liam. “Sì” mugolò. “E credo anche di aver peggiorato la situazione” si passò una mano fra i capelli e lasciò cadere gli occhiali da sole sulla sdraio. Liam si umettò le labbra, voglioso di passarle su quelle vene ben in vista sul collo del moro. “Ho visto la tua foto” gli sorrise e si sedette sulla sdraio, di fronte a lui, spostandogli le gambe poco più in là. Quel tocco fece fremere entrambi, in due modi diversi. Liam perché la sua pelle era la cosa più bella e morbida che avesse mai visto e toccato; Zayn perché le mani di Liam avevano preso il possesso dei suoi sogni più proibiti. “Come...” ma non lo lasciò finire di parlare. Zayn era sicuro al 100% che Liam non lo seguisse su Instagram, o se ne sarebbe accorto. Insomma, era sempre stato pazzo per lui ed il suo talento. “Ho un account privato” si leccò le labbra soddisfatto e Zayn sospirò, perché sapeva che Liam non gli avrebbe mai rivelato quale fra tutte quelle persone fosse il suo account. E cercarlo sarebbe stata una battaglia persa in partenza. Abbassò le spalle e si rilassò di conseguenza, Liam non sembrava nervoso da tutta quella situazione. “Che facciamo?” si mordicchiò la pellicina dell'indice e Liam non poté fare a meno di seguire i movimenti della sua bocca carnosa. Scivolò più avanti, fino a che non lo ebbe vicino, così tanto da sentire quel tipico profumo di Liam mescolato al sudore. “Cosa vuoi fare? Goditi la vacanza ZezeZayn e non pensarci” inspirò ed avvertì la vicinanza pericolosa di quello che era ormai un predatore. Non si mosse di un solo centimetro, preoccupato di attaccarsi a quella bocca invitante. Osservò dettagliatamente il suo viso e avrebbe tanto voluto leccargli quella mandibola, la pelle sudata del collo e poi proseguire verso il basso. “Honey” sussurrò Liam sensualmente al suo orecchio. “Adesso ti porto al mare, più tardi ho una sorpresa per te” gli leccò velocemente una zona sotto l'orecchio e poi si alzò, afferrando al volo i suoi occhiali da sole ed indossarli. Zayn lo seguì con lo sguardo. Liam lasciò che lo facesse, fino a che non si trovò in bagno e si spogliò per fare una doccia. Il pensiero di Zayn lo eccitò terribilmente tanto. Era in costume, col suo bellissimo corpo scuro in vista e stava impazzendo di desiderio. Dovette mordersi la lingua per non urlare, quando sotto la doccia non poté fare a meno di toccarsi e pensare a quel ragazzino.

La giornata era iniziata male per Liam, quando aveva letto quel giornale era andato su tutte le furie, così tanto che correre gli era sembrata la giusta soluzione. Insomma, rimanevano fatti suoi con chi passava la sua vacanza. Se con un uomo o una donna non era affare di nessuno. Ma si era decisamente dato una calmata dopo, quando aveva visto Zayn fare un riposino pomeridiano. Fra tutti quei cuscini. Sembrava quasi un principe nel proprio letto.  
Quando rientrarono, Liam notò immediatamente Zayn gettarsi di peso contro il divano e prendere possesso della televisione. Non disse nulla, si limitò ad osservare ancora il suo corpo e scappare verso il bagno. Si guardò allo specchio e solamente quando osservò la vasca e sentì quel solito profumo dolce nella stanza capì che non avrebbe resistito. Fece scorrere l'acqua dentro la vasca idromassaggio e ci gettò dentro sali e un mucchio di bagnoschiuma. Quando il livello dell'acqua iniziò a salire, la schiuma iniziò a formarsi e a creare una specie di nuvola vaporosa. Liam avvertì quel profumo seducente, tanto che si spogliò e si leccò le labbra, immergendosi nell'acqua bollente. Era piacevole, azionò solamente per pochi minuti le bolle, alla fine si morse le labbra, rimanendo ad occhi chiusi. “Zayn!” lo chiamò. Non sentì assolutamente nessuna risposta, semplicemente l'unica cosa udibile era la televisione a fare da sottofondo. Poi lo sentì, quello strano strascicare dei suoi piedi. Aprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per scorgere la figura di Zayn con gli occhi sgranati. Sorrise contento dell'effetto immediato su quel corpo. Zayn non poté fare a meno di deglutire a fatica, insomma, vederlo fra tutte quelle bolle era davvero troppo. Arretrò di qualche passo, cercando di respirare regolarmente e non lasciarsi prendere dalla strana voglia di entrare in vasca con lui. “Perché non entri?” gli chiese il castano, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi. “E' divino.” Zayn si perse ad osservarlo. Con quel braccio sporto oltre il bordo della vasca ed il solito orologio costoso al polso. Mai avrebbe pensato che una cosa del genere gli provocasse dentro un miliardo di strani pensieri. “No” borbottò, troppo preso dall'osservare il suo petto per metà coperto di schiuma e quelle scapole spigolose. Liam rise e avrebbe tanto voluto prenderlo in giro, ma capì che la situazione non era delle migliori. Desiderava con tutto se stesso che Zayn entrasse la dentro. Desiderava osservarlo da molto più vicino e per intero. “Coraggio, non essere timido” lo apostrofò con la solita arroganza. Zayn storse il naso ma fece un passo avanti, quasi come se quelle parole lo avessero appena scottato. Ma ciò che fece fu sedersi sul bordo della vasca. Liam aprì gli occhi avvertendo la vicinanza e gli fece un grosso sorriso luminoso, così tanto che Zayn ringraziò il cielo di essersi appena seduto. “Non mi sembra il caso” fece ancora. Liam allora si perse un attimo dentro alla sua testa, aveva bisogno di osservare quella maledetta bocca. Poi si alzò di scatto in piedi, lasciando che Zayn dal basso lo osservasse. Era completamente nudo sotto al suo guardo e sentì il sorriso crescere sul viso quando Zayn si soffermò ad osservare fra le sue gambe. “Dovresti proprio entrare” Zayn scosse la testa, incapace di parlare. Aveva la gola secca ed era solo tutta colpa sua. Liam gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e gli sfiorò le braccia, fino a che giunse sui suoi fianchi e gli sfilò la maglia. Non ricevette nessuna protesta, Zayn era rimasto immobile, se solo si fosse mosso gli sarebbe saltato addosso. “E' ancora un no?” gli soffiò abbassandosi appena al suo orecchio. Zayn deglutì ma alla fine fu quasi automatico per lui, portare le mani sulla patta dei pantaloni e lasciarli scivolare via. Non aveva idea di quale fosse la spiegazione a ciò che fece, ma sapeva bene quanto lo sguardo di Liam e la sua voce fossero penetranti ed estremamente convincenti. Perciò scavalcò la vasca e si ritrovò con l'acqua sotto alle ginocchia. Era calda, terribilmente calda. Liam sorrise soddisfatto di averlo convinto così facilmente, e l'uno di fronte all'altro si osservarono attentamente. Liam gli sfiorò il petto, facendo finalmente conoscenza col suo corpo, da molto più vicino. Si morse le labbra e tentò di non farsi avanti per rubargli quel primato. E Zayn non ebbe il tempo di capire che si ritrovò Liam inginocchiato, lo sguardo fisso nei suoi occhi e la bocca rossa per la continua tortura dei suoi denti. Gli sfiorò i fianchi la bocca, facendogli venire la pelle d'oca. Le mani strette ai suoi fianchi, ed era così autoritario. Era Liam quello in ginocchio ma pur sempre lui a dominare la situazione. Gli baciò la pelle dei fianchi osservando il modo sottomesso in cui Zayn si arrese al suo corpo, alla sua bocca addosso. “Ricordi?” mormorò il maggiore, sfregando il naso contro la sua coscia. “Ti chiesi di cosa profumavi”, sibilò baciandogli il pube. Zayn fu costretto a poggiare una mano contro la parete accanto a lui per non cadere come un cretino. “E adesso... non hai più il tuo profumo esotico” gli sfiorò la cappella col naso facendolo fremere. “Adesso sai di cioccolata e sai cosa?” domandò ancora, come se Zayn fosse cosciente tanto da riuscire a rispondere. Certe volte, proprio non capiva come facesse ad essere così coscienzioso e scrupoloso anche durante gli atti sessuali. “Adesso ne ho voglia”, il moro non capì. Ma notò immediatamente Liam allungare una mano verso un piccolo sportellino grigio attaccato al muro, a cui non aveva dato peso. Quando si rese conto di cosa stesse tirando fuori, non perse tempo nel meravigliarsi. In fondo, chi non aveva un frigobar in bagno? Non pensò molto a cosa facesse Liam con una cosa del genere, ma si concentrò sulla bottiglia di Champagne che tirò fuori e di una ciotola. Poco dopo si rese conto di cosa fosse. Cioccolata. Si allontanò da lui solo per poter poggiare la ciotola sul bordo e ci immerse dentro un dito, portandoselo poi alla bocca. Il moro seguì quel movimento, sentendo la voglia crescere. Inutile dire quanto trovasse Liam sensuale con quelle dita strette fra le labbra, a succhiarle. “Non ti muovere” gli sussurrò sulla pelle. Non lo fece, semplicemente rimase a fissarlo mentre immergeva due dita dentro alla ciotola ed il cioccolato a scivolargli lungo il polso. Poi sentì un fremito lungo la schiena, non appena gli disegnò addosso delle linee di cioccolata. “Liam...” mugolò nel sentire quei movimenti accurati e anche troppo studiati. Era questa la sua sorpresa? Si sarebbe volentieri gettato in ginocchio in quel momento, troppo desideroso di sentirlo più vicino, più addosso. Il movimento dei suoi polpastrelli s'interruppe su quelle linee intriganti che portavano giù, dove Liam era diretto. Il castano attaccò la sua bocca sulla coscia e leccò via quella cioccolata in più, proseguendo verso l'alto con una lentezza esasperante. “Sei buono” gli fece sapere con un piccolo sorriso dipinto. Le gambe gli si fecero molli, ma resistette tenendosi in equilibrio con una mano contro il muro ed una a disperdersi fra i capelli di Liam. Si premurò di leccare via anche quella dai fianchi e roteò la lingua sul suo ventre, dedicandosi a giocare un po' con la sua pelle. Fremette nel sentirlo penetrargli l'ombelico, un gesto che gli fece svettare l'erezione fra le gambe. E Liam fu veloce, tanto che afferrò il suo membro e lo pompò con forza, fino a che non lo portò fra le labbra e chiuse gli occhi. Zayn si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e l'attore in ginocchio pensò che il suo cazzo e il sapore di cioccolata fossero una combinazione così buona e perfetta che avrebbe ripetuto quella operazione infinite volte. Il piccolo intrecciò le dita fra i suoi capelli e lo tirò leggermente, con tutta l'intenzione di provare a dominare la situazione ma ciò che ottenne furono le sue labbra morbide a pompare con meno decisione e le sue mani forti a scavare sui suoi fianchi. Quando però sentì i suoi muscoli tendersi, si tirò un momento indietro e poi ricominciò fino a che Zayn non pensò di trovarsi fra le fiamme dell'inferno. Le gambe gli divennero molli ed il cuore gli pulsò velocemente dentro la gabbia toracica. Quel figlio di puttana aveva delle labbra così gonfie e bagnate che solo a guardarlo sentiva l'orgasmo crescere. E fu quando Liam si sforzò e Zayn avvertì il retro della sua gola sulla cappella che non resistette. Lo spostò da sé e tenendosi ancora al muro, rilasciò il suo seme che schizzò in acqua e sul petto di Liam. Quest'ultimo sorrise e vide Zayn crollare in ginocchio, proprio di fronte a sé. Si sostenne poggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla, giusto il tempo di riprendere fiato, alla fine rialzò lo sguardo ed incontrò gli occhi stracolmi di passione del suo amante. Lo vide scivolare verso il fondo della vasca e poi distendere le gambe, afferrando i due flute dal frigobar e versarci dentro dello champagne. Zayn fece lo stesso, sentendosi leggermente scombussolato, ma accettò il bicchiere e bevve quel liquido fresco, senza mollare lo sguardo dell'attore. “A te” sibilò Liam mordendosi le labbra. Il moro alzò il bicchiere ma non disse nulla, semplicemente si perse ad osservare quelle sue labbra gonfie ed il suo mento ancora coperto di saliva. Si prese del tempo per rilassarsi, poggiando la testa contro la vasca e lasciando sporgere il bicchiere fuori, oltre il bordo. Ci fu un silenzio rilassante e le immagini di poco prima gli si impressero a fuoco nel cervello. Era così eccitato, il semplice fatto che Liam lo avesse toccato e avesse giocato in quel modo con lui lo rendevano ansioso di rifarlo. Ma si morse le labbra, pentendosi di aver desiderato una cosa simile, perché avvertì le mani di Liam sulle caviglie ed aprì gli occhi. Gli massaggiò quella zona, sfiorando l'osso col pollice ed il collo del piede. Mai avrebbe pensato che quel gesto fosse così erotico, ma qualsiasi cosa pareva esserlo quando c'era Liam di mezzo. Ansimò oscenamente e si accorse dell'erezione a pelo d'acqua di Liam. La sua voce era oscenamente eccitata ed era davvero poco salutare per il castano. Fu un momento, Liam lo attirò a se e Zayn lasciò cadere il bicchiere che finì in frantumi. Si ritrovò quasi coinvolto in una sorta di abbraccio da parte sua. E poté sentire il suo petto al contatto col proprio. “Voltati” gli ordinò. E come uno stupido, lo accontentò, troppo ammaliato da quella voce roca. Si sedette fra le sue gambe e Liam gli strinse le mani in vita. Gli sfiorò il ventre, in piccoli cerchi. Scese e poi risalì fino alle scapole. La sua mano finì dentro alla ciotola, ancora una volta, e quando si accorse che ci fossero delle fragole dentro credette di impazzire. Osservò con attenzione il movimento e fu costretto a voltarsi, facendosi del male ai muscoli del collo. Ma mai al mondo si sarebbe perso Liam a mordere quel frutto proibito. La cioccolata gli ricadde sul mento e su tutte le labbra ma non si mosse, schiuse le labbra e notò immergerla ancora una volta. Strofinò la bocca contro il suo collo e vi depositò dei baci, che fecero voltare Zayn nuovamente avanti. “Assaggia” mugolò Liam, avvicinandogli il frutto. Il moro sospirò ed accettò volentieri quel gioco che iniziava a bruciare per entrambi. Avvertì immediatamente la sua erezione sbattergli sul fondo schiena e solo Dio sapeva cosa avrebbe voluto fargli. “Buona vero?” gli sussurrò contro il collo, succhiandogli un lembo di pelle sotto l'orecchio. Zayn si agitò fra le sue braccia e si leccò via il cioccolato rimasto dalla bocca, e non lasciò che Liam allontanasse quella mano. Perché gli afferrò il polso e portò alla bocca le due dita sporche e gliele succhiò, facendolo fremere. Per una volta avvertì il maggiore in difficoltà. Riuscì a percepirlo dal risucchio fra i denti e dai muscoli tesi della mascella e del petto. “Buonissima” la voce bassa e calda di Zayn fece agitare Liam, che non poté resistere a quel corpo nudo ed eccitante. “Gesù, allontanati” e per un attimo si sentì spaesato, ma fece ciò che gli chiese. Il tono disperato della sua voce lo mise in allarme, ma quando si ritrovò spalle contro la vasca ed il castano addosso poco dopo sorrise del suo effetto su quell'uomo. Gli strinse le mani sulle cosce e le fece scivolare verso l'alto, fino a che i loro corpi non furono abbastanza stretti da fondersi. Liam lo sospinse verso l'alto e si distese meglio, portando a contatto le loro erezioni. Sibilarono entrambi e Liam gli lasciò un morso sulla mandibola. Intraprese una lunga scia di baci bagnati lungo tutto il suo viso, fino a che non raggiunse le sue labbra. Zayn si sentì mancare. Finalmente entrarono in collisione ed il mondo gli crollò addosso. Erano morbide e calde, particolarmente vogliose e lussuriose come le aveva immaginate. Liam si sfregò contro di lui, ficcandogli la lingua in bocca. Mugolarono entrambi per quel bacio e la stanza si riempì di ansimi. Liam lasciò scivolare la lingua sul collo e gli lasciò numerosi succhiotti sparsi per le clavicole. “Per favore” mormorò. Gli lasciò un bacio sul petto, lì, proprio in mezzo al suo tatuaggio con le ali. Zayn gli tirò i capelli, notando la sua lingua regalargli dei cerchi concentrici sui tatuaggi numerosi. “Annulliamo la scommessa” gli sussurrò. Liam alzò la testa e lo fissò attentamente negli occhi, si morse le labbra e sorrise. Gli leccò ancora la pelle prima di “preferisci annullare la scommessa piuttosto che perdere in modo dignitoso?” mormorare. Riprese il suo lento movimento e si sospinse con il bacino, contro il suo. Zayn si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo urlo e si agitò contro di lui, stringendogli le mani sulle spalle. “Sì” gli disse. Liam rise di quella sua risposta e lasciò che le sue gambe gli circondassero la schiena. “Accontentanti del pompino” lo prese in giro e lo torturò ancora un po'. Ma Zayn passò una mano sulla sua schiena e gli fece venire i brividi, fino a che non la immerse fra i loro corpi e raggiunse la sua erezione. “Mi piaci, così audace” Zayn si compiacque di quello sguardo coinvolto ed iniziò a pompargli l'erezione. La sentì ingrossarsi sotto le dita, come se il solo tocco lo avesse eccitato maggiormente. Il semplice fatto che si fosse alzato e lo avesse guidato a fargli un pompino, gli fece scuotere la testa. Ma lo fece, gli succhio la punta e gli strinse le mani sulle natiche. “Cristo, Zayn” mormorò quando si rese conto che fosse impossibile paragonare quelle labbra a qualsiasi altra bocca comune. Era terribilmente bravo e quando avvertì la lingua roteare rovesciò gli occhi e gli strinse i capelli. Si spinse leggermente contro la sua bocca e lo penetrò come avrebbe tanto voluto fare. Il moro si strozzò, tanto da far colare la saliva ai lati della bocca e far diventare lucidi i suoi occhi, ma sentirlo gemere così apertamente era quasi musica. Continuò così a pompare, sempre più veloce, fino a che non sentì le sue mani fermarlo. “Piano, Honey” e Zayn fu costretto a succhiarglielo mentre lo guardava negli occhi. Liam era autoritario e bellissimo mentre godeva, uno spettacolo terribilmente appagante. Rallentò il movimento delle sue labbra e lasciò scivolare la sua lingua su tutta l'erezione, soffermandosi su quelle vene sporgenti in evidenza. Ebbe appena il tempo di paragonarlo a quel pompino fatto in quella stupidissima stanza dell'hotel, che Zayn utilizzò anche le sue mani. Afferrò con una strana audacia la sua erezione alla base e ci giocò a proprio piacimento. Liam rimase completamente coinvolto da quelle mani forti, che amava tanto, e dai quei movimenti all'apparenza docili ma così decisi. Per la testa gli passarono immagini di Zayn stretto contro il muro, travolto dal suo corpo pronto a farsi scopare con violenza. “Forza” ringhiò quando sentì lo scroscio di saliva provenire dalla sua bocca. Si soffermò ad osservarlo, quelle ciglia lunghissime e nere a svolazzare sul suo viso, l'espressione concentrata nel fare il suo dovere. Era bellissimo, nudo e bagnato fra le sue gambe. Con le mani giocò coi capelli neri, lasciandoli sparare in tutte le direzioni per poi spostarlo all'improvviso. Liam venne colto di sorpresa dall'orgasmo, ma Zayn non gli permise di farlo. Si avvicinò a lui e pompò con la mano, fino a che non ricevette il suo puro piacere sulle labbra. Liam ne era compiaciuto, vederlo talmente coinvolto da leccare il suo sperma. Sospirò, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi per poi tirarlo su dalle spalle. Zayn per poco non lo ringraziò, aveva le ginocchia a pezzi per via di quella scomoda e rigida vasca. “Andiamo a letto” ebbe la forza di sussurrargli all'orecchio. Zayn ebbe un fremito e lo vide allontanarsi, uscendo dalla vasca. Il suo corpo lucido era una vera e propria tentazione. Osservò il modo in cui i suoi muscoli guizzavano ad ogni movimento e si perse fra le linee morbide dei suoi fianchi, alla fine ne rimase quasi deluso quando lo vide portarsi un asciugamano in vita. Si mosse lentamente, con un altro asciugamano fra le mani e lo portò sulle spalle del moretto, invitandolo ad uscire. Lasciò che le sue mani si prendessero cura di lui, passandogliele velocemente sulle braccia. Fece lo stesso con i suoi capelli scuri. Zayn ne rimase quasi sorpreso, ma chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che Liam gli massaggiasse delicatamente la cute. “Vieni” erano completamente rilassati, coinvolti ancora dalla bolla di calore, profumo e dell'orgasmo ricevuto. L'attore afferrò la sua mano e se lo trascinò dietro, fino alla sua stanza da letto. Per Zayn, quella sera non era prevista Rouge. Storse le labbra per la scelta, perché amava ormai quella stanza rossa. Ma Liam lo fece per il suo bene, per il loro bene. Non era sicuro che avrebbe resistito dopo averlo avuto così a stretto contatto. Lo lasciò andare e senza dire niente gli passò della biancheria intima ed un pantalone di una tuta. Lui fece lo stesso, lasciando scivolare ai suoi piedi l'asciugamano bianco e morbido. Il più piccolo osservò le sue spalle larghe e forti, quei segni evidenti che gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle, quelle cosce toniche e quel culo piccolo ma perfetto. Ne rimase incantato, così tanto che Liam si leccò le labbra e rise della sua reazione. “Avrai il piacere di assaggiarlo dopo, quando striscerai e chiederai di farti scopare” Zayn sbuffò offeso, rivolgendogli un'occhiata omicida e si voltò dal lato opposto. Si gettò a letto, infilandosi sotto le coperte egualmente morbide e profumate. Sentì il materasso molleggiare ed il corpo di Liam troppo lontano dal suo, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato di sentirlo avvicinarsi lentamente. Fino a coinvolgerlo in un abbraccio, troppo intimo. “Adesso hai il mio stesso profumo” gli sussurrò, Zayn venne scosso da un brivido per la voce calda e suadente al suo orecchio. Le labbra del suo amante scivolarono lentamente sulla nuca, fino a che non gli lasciò dei baci sulle spalle. Morbidi, delicati, quasi come se fossero dei leggeri soffi di vento. Sospirò sentendo quelle stesse labbra scivolare verso il basso e fu istintivo per Zayn distendersi a pancia sotto e lasciarlo fare. Liam lo baciò ancora, piccoli baci fino a che non raggiunse le fossette di Venere. Zayn mugolò piano ed avvertì il sorriso contento di Liam. Alla fine gli si accoccolò di fianco, stringendogli un braccio in vita con fare possessivo. Si sentì solamente un “buonanotte ZezeZayn” sussurrato appena, e poi il nulla, solo il cuore di Zayn che aveva appena perso un battito.

Quando Zayn aprì gli occhi si sentì stranamente confortato. Si stiracchiò, sbatté le ciglia ma non trovò il solito colore di quelle mura attorno. Realizzò immediatamente di aver dormito in camera di Liam, con lui attorcigliato al suo corpo come se non fosse nulla. Sospirò al ricordo delle sue braccia dure attorno alla vita, alla sua testa poggiata mollemente contro il suo petto. Si tirò su e poco dopo si accorse di un misero biglietto sul comodino e la colazione sul letto. Si allungò per afferrarlo e sentì ogni muscolo protestare.

Torno presto, ti ho lasciato la colazione. Xx

Sentì una specie di bolla esplodere dentro al petto a quell'accortezza. In fondo, Liam si stava prendendo cura di lui in un modo tutto suo. E quel piccolo gesto lasciava intendere ogni cosa. Non aveva idea di dove fosse sparito, ma non ci pensò più di tanto. Pensò bene di approfittarne per fare una vera e propria doccia, per darsi una sistemata decente e ingurgitare qualcosa che non fossero solamente delle fragole coperte di cioccolata. Al pensiero sentì uno strano calore espandersi per tutto il corpo, lo desiderava così tanto. Si passò una mano fra i capelli e si dedicò a rilassarsi sotto il getto d'acqua calda.  
Fu solamente qualche ora dopo che sentì le porte di casa aprirsi ed il solito tintinnio delle chiavi di Liam risuonare lungo tutto il corridoio vuoto. “Dove sei stato?” gli chiese una volta messo piede in soggiorno. Zayn se ne stava completamente disteso, un braccio dietro la testa e fra le mani un libro a cui Liam non aveva mai dato troppa importanza. Uno degli acquisti peggiori mai fatti. “Siamo gelosi, oggi?” domandò con quel suo solito sorriso sicuro di se stesso. Zayn scosse semplicemente la testa e non poté evitare di pensare fra se che, ci aveva pensato parecchio. Lo aveva lasciato da solo per ore, senza sapere cosa fare e senza sapere cosa stesse facendo. Se fosse con qualcuno o semplicemente avesse del lavoro da svolgere. “Ero curioso” sbuffò in un soffio. Quasi come se ammetterlo solamente a se stesso fosse una perdita enorme in quella battaglia, ormai senza senso. “Certo” disse sorridendo Liam, sistemando dei sacchetti vicino ad un mobile. Solamente in quel momento Zayn si rese conto della situazione, era stato a fare compere. Si alzò, mordendosi le labbra, stranamente curioso. “Sei a conoscenza del fatto che stai indossando la mia camicia?” ed il moro scattò immediatamente ad osservarsi, e allora capì da dove provenisse realmente quel profumo dolce. Non era solo per via del suo bagnoschiuma, aveva addosso la sua camicia, indossata senza realmente pensarci. Zayn lo ignorò in ogni caso, afferrando quei numerosi sacchetti di numerose marche diverse. Era ovvio, non badava minimamente a spese. “Sono certo sia violazione della privacy” lo derise. Zayn gli lanciò un'occhiata pessima e Liam si fece avanti. Il moro vacillò leggermente quando si ritrovò tre sacchetti fra le mani. Non capì realmente, ma curioso ne aprì uno e vi trovò dentro una camicia che aveva tutta l'aria di costare più della sua stessa vita. Zayn non c'era abituato. Nonostante la sua ricchezza, aveva sempre utilizzato i suoi soldi per altro. Tipo in macchine per le sue sorelle e sua madre, in case modeste per l'intera famiglia. Per beneficenza. Ma Liam no, no lui si concedeva ogni tipo di lusso possibile. “Sono per te, li metterai stasera” si mosse agilmente verso la sua camera e tirò via quei fastidiosi jeans, troppo caldi e appiccicosi sulla pelle. Zayn rielaborò quelle parole e capì. Liam gli aveva appena fatto un regalo, un regalo costoso e troppo premuroso. Ed ecco ancora una volta quella maledetta sua voglia di prendere decisioni su tutto. “Perché?” brontolò avvicinandosi alla porta. Osservò Liam disfarsi della camicia azzurro pallido e osservò quelle spalle rigide, così lisce e pronte per essere toccate e morse. “Andiamo ad una festa in spiaggia” gli fece sapere. Si voltò e gli fece un sorriso rassicurante. Zayn si arrese in principiò ed accettò silenziosamente il regalo. In fondo, cosa poteva fregargli se Liam spendeva soldi per lui? Eppure, il solo pensiero che fosse in giro per i negozi alla ricerca di qualcosa di adatto a lui, al pensiero del suo modo di fare, avvampava dentro. “Facciamo un bagno?” propose leccandosi le labbra. Zayn scosse la testa e si gettò nuovamente sul divano, col solo pensiero di Liam dietro quella maledetta porta col sorriso soddisfatto sul viso. Zayn non si era affatto sbagliato.

“Ti lascio scegliere con quale auto andare” si leccò le labbra ed uscì da una porta posta sul retro. Zayn lo seguì stupefatto. Aveva anche numerose macchine in un posto che non era nemmeno casa sua tutto l'anno? Cercò di non meravigliarsi troppo, attraversarono il giardino, così ben vestiti e profumati e scesero fino in garage. Quando Liam accese la luce si godette delle labbra spalancate del suo adorato Zayn. Si guardò attorno e scorse tre macchine, tutte nuove e lucide. Probabilmente mai usate. Una Porsche 918 Spyder grigia prese posto alla sua visuale, ci girò attorno come un falco e l'osservò con una strana devozione nello sguardo. Liam vi si ci poggiò contro con fare sensuale e Zayn poté giurare che quella giacca nera lo rendesse ancora più sexy. A seguire, una bellissima Ferrari F12berlinetta rossa, che gli fece venire letteralmente la bava alla bocca. Ma Zayn aveva già deciso quale auto avrebbero usato quella sera. La Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren grigia lo aveva praticamente attratto, fremeva dalla voglia di accoccolarsi fra i sedili morbidi di quella meravigliosa macchina. Aveva avuto l'onore di farci un giro, perché testimone della campagna pubblicitaria e aveva in programma di prenderne una simile per se stesso. “Hai del buon gusto” gli fece sapere. Fece scattare la serratura e Zayn ci si fiondò praticamente dentro. Respirò l'odore di nuovo dei sedili e lasciò che Liam lo guidasse fuori.  
Quando si ritrovarono in strada, Zayn si ritrovò ad alzare il volume della radio e cantare a squarciagola come non aveva mai fatto. Era stranamente contento di trovarsi su quell'auto, con accanto Liam che non faceva altro se non ridere delle reazioni esagerate del moretto. Lo trovò un vero e proprio spettacolo da vedere e conoscere. “Dove siamo diretti?” chiese abbassando improvvisamente di botto la musica. Si accorse delle numerose luci su Malibù a fare da sfondo ed avvertì lo sciabordio delle onde infrangersi sugli scogli. “Topanga State Beach” il suo sorriso crebbe nel vedere Zayn affacciarsi dal finestrino, proprio come un bambino, e godersi il vento dritto in faccia. Accelerò lasciandogli uscire delle urla di pura gioia dalla gola. Così tante che pensò perdesse la voce.  
Non appena posteggiò, Zayn sentì l'adrenalina continuare a crescere. Quella serata si prospettava davvero alla grande. Quando fecero entrambi il giro dell'auto, Liam fu così veloce che lo afferrò per una mano e se lo trascinò dietro, senza ricevere nessuna protesta in cambio. “Togli le scarpe” lo spinse su un muretto basso e Zayn osservò il modo delicato con cui Liam tolse le scarpe ed i calzini. Li tenne in mano e fece la stessa cosa, lasciandosi guidare. La sabbia era fredda ed entrambi avvertirono un grosso brivido; da lontano la musica rimbombava per l'intera spiaggia. Zayn osservandosi attorno notò una rigogliosa vegetazione crescere proprio lì, c'erano fiori ed alberi un po' ovunque. “Aspetta” bisbigliò Liam nel buio di quella serata non troppo calda. Gli lasciò la mano e si diresse verso quello che sembrava una palma un po' tropo alta. Poi quando tornò indietro si accorse di cosa avesse fra le mani. Gli sorrise e senza dire altro, spostò gentilmente le mani sul suo viso fino a sistemare quel fiore esotico dietro al suo orecchio. Era rosso e grande, tanto che Zayn si ritrovò a fare una smorfia. Insomma, non era mica una ragazza. “Ti dona” gli fece sapere il castano soddisfatto, e aveva ragione. Quella carnagione scura e quel fiore rosso lo rendevano ancora più bello ed appetibile. “Donerebbe molto di più a te” sibilò cercando di toglierlo. Ma Liam lo schiaffeggiò forte tanto da farlo lamentare. “Ho detto che ti dona” lo rimproverò e Zayn scosse la testa, prima di lasciarsi avvicinare bruscamente da lui. Le mani forti di Liam finirono sulla sua schiena e se lo tenne stretto, come se fosse una cosa troppo preziosa da condividere. “Non lo voglio tenere” borbottò prima di lasciar morire quelle parole sulle sue labbra. Lasciò che lo baciasse con quella solita passione che lo caratterizzava e si fece poi trascinare verso la vera festa. Liam si umettò le labbra e se lo tirò dietro ridendo. Il fiore rosso cadde fra la sabbia fredda e Zayn rise.  
La musica era decisamente troppo alta, ed entrambi erano costretti a sussurrarsi cosa all'orecchio per comunicare. Questo era decisamente ciò che Zayn temeva, la vicinanza di Liam era pericolosa per entrambi. “Dobbiamo assolutamente metterli!” gli urlò Liam all'orecchio. Zayn non capì di cosa stesse parlando, ma Liam gli strinse la mano e se lo trascinò dietro con quel sorriso brillante di per cui tutti perdevano la testa. Si ritrovò davanti ad una ragazza parecchio carina, stretta in un abbigliamento hawaiano che fece un po' ingelosire il moro. Storse il naso quando notò la ragazza passargli una ghirlanda di fiori. “Un Lei anche per te” gli sussurrò ancora, facendogli passare sopra la testa una ghirlanda di fiori di plumeria, uguale a quella del castano. Si leccò le labbra e avrebbe tanto voluto vederlo a petto nudo con quell'ornamento sul petto liscio e color caffè. “Dovresti proprio togliere questa camicia” Zayn si mordicchiò le labbra non sapendo realmente cosa rispondere o fare. Ma Liam fu più veloce e se lo tirò dietro, portandolo verso il vero centro del divertimento. Si ritrovò immediatamente in mezzo a uomini nudi con ghirlande al collo, donne in bikini e altre persone più o meno svestite. La maggior parte già ubriaca marcia. “Vado a prendere da bere” gli fece sapere prima di mollarlo fra la folla e sparire. Qualcuno si avvicinò a lui provando a ballargli attorno, donne e uomini di qualsiasi età senza nessuna distinzione. Qualcuno giocò addirittura con la sua ghirlanda di fiori, tirandola in modo sensuale, o almeno ci provavano. Purtroppo non erano Liam, e purtroppo non c'era nessun termine di paragone. “A te” gli passò un bicchiere coloratissimo che quasi lo accecò ed osservò Liam bagnarsi le labbra e poi ingoiare il suo drink velocemente. Fissò le sue labbra e poi quelle maledette gocce sfuggite dal bicchiere scivolargli lungo il mento e la gola. Avrebbe volentieri afferrato l'attore per le spalle e leccato via quel liquido a scivolare silenzioso sulla sua pelle. Ma pensò bene di mandare giù un bel po' del contenuto, avvertendo immediatamente la gola bruciare. Liam si leccò le labbra e rise sensuale al suo orecchio, trascinandolo a ballare. Lo afferrò per i fianchi e Zayn sentì immediatamente il calore del suo petto irradiarsi contro la sua schiena. Rimase incastrato nella sua stretta ferrea, con il bicchiere in mano e l'altra sul suo braccio. Liam ondeggiò contro di lui, mandando giù ancora dell'alcool. Avvertì poi anche l'altra mano sul suo ventre, stringersi e aiutarsi nel movimento fluido. L'erezione di Liam sbatté contro il suo culo e sentì la voglia di prenderlo crescere. Ne aveva un gran voglia e vederlo stretto nei vestiti scelti appositamente per lui, con quella maledetta collana di fiori ed il suo profumo sulla pelle era una vera e propria tortura. “Lo senti, vero?” gli sussurrò contro l'orecchio, spingendogli il bacino contro. Zayn sussultò e bevve ancora al suo bicchiere, fino a finirlo e gettarlo in terra fra la sabbia. Si lasciò coinvolgere dall'abbraccio e da quella sensazione peccaminosa che subito li coinvolse. Sentirlo così eccitato e roco lo rendeva compiaciuto, insomma Liam dava dei segni una volta tanto. Poi Liam lo lasciò andare ancora una volta, facendogli dei gesti, Zayn capì che avrebbero bevuto ancora, fino a stare male. E se ne rese conto quattro drink più tardi, quando la testa gli si offuscò e si strinse contro Liam fino a far cozzare le loro erezione. Liam seguì il ritmo della musica, muovendo i fianchi ed il bacino, così lentamente e sensualmente che Zayn avrebbe potuto giurare di venire nelle mutande. Si lasciò afferrare e strusciare, ritornarono nella posizione iniziale e Zayn lasciò andare la testa contro la sua spalla. Era già completamente andato. “Voglio fare il bagno, Lee” sbuffò contro il suo orecchio. Liam rise nel sentirlo così, a strascicare le parole. “Non vuoi ballare ancora?” gli chiese, ed ondeggiò più forte spingendogli il cazzo contro le natiche. Zayn gemette e si lasciò succhiare la pelle. Le labbra di Liam scivolarono contro la sua gola più volte, leccandolo, lasciandolo sospirare pesantemente. “Bagno” mugolò. Allora Liam se lo tirò dietro ed entrambi barcollarono verso la riva. Zayn rise così tanto per nulla che ad un certo punto cadde e si tirò dietro anche il castano. Entrambi rotolarono sulla sabbia e Liam sovrastò Zayn, che si ritrovò il castano cavalcioni con un'erezione abbastanza dura dentro ai pantaloni. Scoppiarono a ridere poi Liam si lasciò andare contro il suo petto, spingendo la testa contro l'incavo del suo collo. Rimasero in silenzio, con solo la musica a fare da sottofondo ed il rumore delle onde schiumose. “Sai di buono” mugolò contro la sua pelle. Fece scivolare dei baci languidi sino alla clavicola, poi gli pressò le mani sui fianchi. Zayn risucchiò aria fra i denti e si lasciò disfare di quella maledetta camicia. La ghirlanda di fiori finì fra la sabbia seguita da quella di Liam, che tolse anch'esso la camicia. “Il bagno” gli ricordò ridendo. Si alzò barcollando ed afferrò Zayn per una caviglia, trascinandolo sulla sabbia. Si lamentò ridendo, ma alla fine si fermarono entrambi e si tolsero in fretta i restanti abiti. Liam si gettò velocemente in acqua, lasciandosi osservare con la bava alla bocca. Il moretto era incredibilmente ammaliato da quanto fosse bello anche da ubriaco fradicio. Liam notando quanto ci stesse mettendo, si avvicinò sino al bagnasciuga e andò a recuperarlo tirandolo per un braccio. Si inginocchiò e gli lasciò scivolare via i jeans scuri, Zayn ebbe fremito nel sentire le sue dita gelate sfiorare di proposito la sua pelle. Ripeté lo stesso meccanismo e tirò via anche i boxer, lasciandolo finalmente nudo e scoperto, tutto per se. Gli passò le mani sul petto e se lo tirò contro, fino a sfiorargli la pelle della pancia col naso. Zayn gli passò immediatamente le dita fra i capelli e quasi non lo pregò di succhiarglielo. Ma Liam semplicemente si alzò e con un sorriso affabile lo portò improvvisamente in acqua con se. “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!” esclamò Zayn quando percepì l'impatto con l'acqua fredda. Liam osservò il modo in cui le gocce d'acqua gli scivolassero fra i capelli o fra le ciglia, era una visione celestiale. Come se fosse una sorta di adone appena uscito dal mare. Ma tutto quel movimento li aiutò a tornare quantomeno lucidi, tanto che Liam si morse le labbra e gli si fece vicino. Lo puntò come una preda e se lo strinse addosso, allacciandogli un braccio in vita. Zayn sospirò e lasciò che le loro erezioni a contatto non fossero nulla. “Mi cadranno le palle” si lamentò troppo vicino alla sua bocca. Liam non resistette, si avvicinò e fece sue quelle labbra che tanto agognava la notte. Gli leccò il contorno e lasciò che entrassero in contatto. Zayn tirò fuori la lingua e Liam ne approfittò per passarci sopra la sua e poi succhiargliela. Il moro si eccitò così tanto che gli strinse l'erezione in un pugno. Liam sibilò e sentì il forte bisogno di scoparselo. Si mosse contro la sua mano in attesa di vederlo fare qualcosa, ma Zayn se ne rimase immobile con l'erezione stretta in mano e la sua lingua fra le labbra di Liam, in una sorta di tortura. “Godi, Zayn” gli sussurrò sulla bocca afferrandogli la sua di erezione. Pompò immediatamente sentendo gli ansimi ed i gemiti di Zayn direttamente nel suo orecchio. Il moro si appoggiò completamente contro di lui e si lasciò andare, ma a Liam non bastava quella mano morta sul suo cazzo. Perciò lo lasciò andare e con un sorriso ferino lo afferrò per le cosce e lo tirò su, in braccio. Zayn per puro riflesso gli circondò la vita con le gambe e rimase a fissarlo in quella posizione. Poi parve capire le sue intenzione. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e con uno sguardo colmo di lussuria si strusciò contro il suo corpo. Le loro erezioni entrarono immediatamente in contatto e Liam credette di morire. Sentì immediatamente quella frizione aumentargli la voglia. Perciò fu lui stesso a spingere Zayn dall'alto in basso e viceversa. Aiutandolo nel movimento. Si prestò a succhiargli la pelle tesa e fredda del collo, lasciandogli dei succhiotti un po' in ogni dove. Zayn si lasciò andare completamente ansimando e gemendo senza nessun controllo. Non si preoccuparono minimamente della gente sulla spiaggia, erano troppo ubriachi anche loro per capire. La loro passione era troppa e quei movimenti erano la cosa migliore del mondo. Liam si sentì in paradiso, tanto da afferrarlo per le natiche e stringergli forte la carne. “Baciami” gli chiese senza fiato. Zayn notò le sue labbra tumefatte per via dei succhiotti a cui si era dedicato ed acchiappò quelle labbra bellissime. Si baciarono fino a che Liam non gli gemette in bocca e venne contro i loro corpi in un urlo smorzato. Zayn osservando le labbra spalancate, la sua voce roca e quell'espressione eccitante venne di conseguenza. Entrambi si ritrovarono quasi in ginocchio, con l'acqua alla gola ed il fiatone. Fu Liam ad avvicinarsi ed il primo a riprendersi, si strinse contro il moro e con un sorriso lo tenne per la vita, baciandolo sulle guance, sul naso, sulla bocca. Zayn si rilassò completamente, rallentando il respiro. “Sei stanco, vero?” gli chiese piano. Zayn annuì e si lasciò trascinare fuori dall'acqua. Ancora tutti bagnati indossarono almeno la biancheria intima. “Mettila” Liam puntò lo sguardo sul Lei e Zayn sbuffò, indossando comunque la collana di fiori. Fece lo stesso anche il castano e si godette finalmente il suo moretto nudo con quell'ornamento addosso. “Dormiamo in macchina, siamo troppo stanchi e brilli per arrivare sani e salvi a casa” si lamentò Liam avvertendolo. Zayn non osò dire una sola parola e lo afferrò nuovamente per mano, reggendo anche i loro vestiti. “Le scarpe?” chiese Zayn storcendo il muso, erano le sue preferite ed erano costose. “Non sono più dove le abbiamo lasciate, te ne comprerò un paio nuove” non ebbe la forza di protestare. Si trascinò dietro la sua figura, intrecciando le dita alle sue.  
Quando si furono asciugati un po', indossarono i loro vestiti e Liam si lamentò per aver coperto la sua pelle meravigliosa. Storse anche il muso nel vedere la sua povera bambina con i sedili bagnati. Ma non riuscì a fare a meno di fissare Zayn tirare giù il sedile e distendersi comodamente contro. “Zayn” lo richiamò. Il moro lo guardò, incrociando il suo sguardo malizioso. “Sei stanco?” annuì e scosse la testa incredulo. Era ancora voglioso. Probabilmente lo sarebbe stato fino a che non avesse avuto ciò che voleva. “Dormi Liam” lo ammonì. Liam rise prima di “domani potresti svegliarmi con un pompino” proporre. Zayn sbuffò e si voltò dal lato opposto, dandogli le spalle. Liam non poté fare a meno di osservare quella maledetta camicia appiccicata alla sua pelle ancora bagnata, e si leccò le labbra. “Te lo scordi” mugugnò. “Ma sarebbe un risveglio perfetto, dopo questa giornata devastante” provò a convincerlo. Ma era divertito dalla situazione, a Zayn scappò un sorriso che non avrebbe mai mostrato a Liam. Si accoccolò meglio contro il sedile e chiuse gli occhi. “Buonanotte Liam” disse semplicemente. Liam gli si fece vicino sfiorandogli l'orecchio con le labbra. “Buonanotte Honey” rimase ad osservarlo per ore, fino a che anche lui non si addormentò.

Il risveglio era stato praticamente traumatico. Liam si ritrovò a dover prendere numerosi respiri pur di non perdere le staffe. Essere stato svegliato in maniera così brusca lo aveva reso terribilmente suscettibile a qualunque cosa. Eppure, in quel momento gli bastò guardare per un solo secondo Zayn ed i suoi occhi gonfi per la stanchezza, i capelli scompigliati e le labbra gonfie per perdere un po' della lucidità e della rabbia. “Che questa storia rimanga fra noi” borbottò Liam allungando una mazzetta di soldi in più all'agente di fronte. Era ancora frastornato dalla serata entusiasmante e di certo lo sguardo di Zayn non aiutava. L'agente osservò prima Liam e poi Zayn, soffermandosi ad osservare i loro vestiti sgualciti con una smorfia. Certo che essere accusati di atti osceni in luogo pubblico fosse l'ultima cosa che Liam si aspettava. Non avevano fatto nulla, ma preferì pagare la multa e lasciar correre. Sperava solamente che nessuno lasciasse venir fuori quella storia, perché sarebbe stato parecchio degradante ed imbarazzante. “Stia più attento, Signor Payne” lo apostrofò. E Liam lo avrebbe pagato il doppio pur di zittirlo e mandarlo via. Dopo un ultimo sguardo, salirono in macchina e sparirono velocemente. Liam maledì chiunque fosse stato a fare quella stupida ed insensata segnalazione. Sperò solamente che non arrivasse ai giornali. “Che schifosissimo risveglio” si lamentò passandosi una mano sul viso ancora stanco. Aveva dormito terribilmente male, quei sedili non erano fatti per poterci dormire. Zayn fece il giro dell'auto e si piazzò di fronte a Liam, con un sorriso ad increspargli leggermente le labbra e lo sguardo ancora spento per il sonno mancante. Si fermò ad osservarlo, trovandolo tremendamente bello anche in quel contesto, con quei vestiti che erano ormai la sua seconda pelle. “Sai cosa ci vorrebbe?” chiese allora Liam, facendogli quel solito sorriso spezza ossa. Zayn non poté fare a meno di avvicinarsi scuotendo la testa ammaliato dal suo charme, anche con la camicia per metà fuori e metà dentro ai pantaloni. “Il pompino te lo scordi, Liam” lo fece ridere. Si voltò verso il cruscotto della sua Mercedes e cercò dentro il suo adorato orologio d'oro. Quando finalmente l'ebbe trovato se lo legò ben stretto al polso e Zayn rimase a guardare affascinato. “Stavo per dirti che ci starebbe bene un bacio, ma anche un pompino sarebbe ottimo come buongiorno” ed il modo delicato con cui disse quella frase, senza malizia o troppa passione come era solito, lo sconvolse. Rimase pietrificato di fronte la sua figura, osservandolo mentre sistemava bene la camicia dentro ai pantaloni e tirava su il ciuffo floscio dei suoi capelli – in quel momento color caramello. Il sole gli illuminò quel viso così bello ed il moro fece altri passi avanti fino a raggiungerlo. Gli poggiò le mani in vita, attirando la sua completa attenzione, sfiorandogli le guance ruvide col naso. “Buongiorno” gli sussurrò contro l'orecchio. Liam reagì all'istante, afferrandolo per i fianchi e spingendolo contro la fiancata della macchina. Il moro sussultò allo schianto, ma si artigliò meglio alla sua carne, sentendo la sua lingua violare la sua bocca. Rimase completamente senza fiato, seguendo il contorno della sua bocca, lasciandosi baciare e succhiare le labbra a proprio piacimento. “Buongiorno anche a te” sospirò contro le sue labbra. Zayn avvertì la tipica erezione mattutina contro la coscia e rise un po' di quella reazione. Liam si leccò solamente le labbra e lo lasciò andare. “Potremmo fare altro dopo” gli fece sapere. Il solito ghigno da sbruffone tornò sul suo viso e Zayn si allontanò ritornando al lato passeggero. “Andiamo a casa, ho bisogno di una doccia” si lamentò il castano. Zayn guaì, e si accoccolò ancora contro i sedili umidi dell'auto. Liam non fece altro che guidare in silenzio, godendosi i ricordi della sera precedente, ma soprattutto il profilo di Zayn in quel momento. Era così bello e spigoloso, così da uomo e ragazzino che ne rimase confuso ed affascinato. Avrebbe voluto passare i denti sulla sua mascella ben marcata, ma ciò che fece fu solamente spingere il pedale e raggiungere il più in fretta possibile casa sua.  
Non appena Zayn mise un piede sul letto, ciò che fece fu solamente spogliarsi dei vestiti e rimanere completamente nudo come un verme. Si strusciò contro la seta morbida e si ci avvolse dentro, ignaro del fatto che Liam lo stesse guardando. Il castano credette di morire, avrebbe volentieri mandato all'aria tutto pur di entrare dentro il letto con lui e prendersi ciò che gli spettava. Ma quando lo notò assopirsi con la testa contro tutti quei cuscini, sospirò un ultima volta e lo lasciò in pace. Starlo a guadare era una vera tortura, aveva necessariamente bisogno di una doccia fredda.

“Senti qua” gli fece eco Harry, con voce squillante. Zayn era sicuro che la sua voce fosse l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto sentire in quel momento. “Il famosissimo attore Liam Payne (anni 23) è stato beccato in atteggiamenti intimi, molto intimi, con il nostro nuovo beniamino Zayn Malik (anni 21) sulle coste di Malibù.” Harry si fermò ed attese che Zayn gli dicesse qualcosa in proposito, perché insomma, era dannatamente curioso di sapere. Quelle poche foto scure non gli bastavano di certo. “Piccolo bastardo, hai niente da dirmi?” lo apostrofò allora. Zayn si passò una mano sul viso nervosamente, desiderando solamente mettere giù quella chiamata e non pensare a nulla. I giornali alla fine erano arrivati a loro, in un modo o in un altro ci erano riusciti senza alcuno sforzo. Forse la colpa era loro, che non erano stati bravi abbastanza a contenersi in pubblico. “No” brontolò infastidito. Harry sbuffò rumorosamente dall'altro lato del telefono, il che per Zayn era già un brutto segno. “No eh? Perché: I due sarebbero stati avvistati qualche giorno prima in giro per Malibù, in atteggiamenti intimi. Ma la festa in spiaggia sembra aver alzato le temperature, perché (come mostra la foto in basso a destra) i due attori si scambiano un bacio appassionato, fra alberi e fiori esotici.” a Zayn esplodeva già la testa nel sentire tutte quelle cose. “Oh Gesù” si lasciò scappare con fare stanco e arreso. Era praticamente inutile ormai. “Parli o devo continuare?” gli chiese con fare seccato. Zayn, se solo lo avesse avuto davanti, gli avrebbe dato uno schiaffo così forte che probabilmente non lo avrebbe scordato mai più. Si limitò solamente a rispondergli con un “non è successo niente” che fece indispettire il ricciolino. “Le fan sembrano aver già dato di matto, qualcuno li sostiene; altri no. Il web è diviso ed impazza delle foto dei due attori. Voci riferiscono che i due siano insieme da quasi cinque giorni e che abbiano passato una vacanza... piccante” Zayn pensò di mettersi ad urlare. Perciò si soffermò solo un secondo per poi “ti prego basta” che fece ridere Harry soddisfatto. Zayn si alzò dal divano nervoso e si accorse solo in quel momento che fosse pomeriggio inoltrato e che avesse passato tutta la mattina a letto. “Bene, allora avete scopato stanotte?” chiese allegro. Zayn sapeva che tutta quella voglia di vivere venisse fuori dal fatto che Louis fosse con lui anche in quel momento, ed il solo pensiero che stessero confabulando in proposito gli fece venir voglia di strapparsi i capelli. “No Harry, te l'ho detto che non è successo niente” sibilò vagando per la stanza. Era tutto troppo silenzioso e Zayn se ne accorse solamente in quel momento. “Mi deludi, davvero in questi quattro giorni non avete fatto niente?” chiese ancora, Zayn si aggirò lungo il corridoio, affacciandosi sulla stanza di Liam. Era perfettamente in ordine, una pila di vestiti troneggiava sul letto, perfettamente piegata. “Harry, ma se io e Liam finiamo a letto, tu non perdi la scommessa?” chiese già pensieroso. Notò che nemmeno nella sua adorata Rouge ci fosse traccia di Liam. Solamente il letto disfatto ed i suoi vestiti disseminati sul pavimento, come un campo di battaglia. “Cosa diavolo mi frega della scommessa? Sei cretino?!” sbottò. Zayn lo immaginò a borbottare fra se ed un leggero broncio a far capolino sul suo viso delicato. In effetti, quella testa di cazzo gli mancava parecchio. “Ok, non ti agitare” lo rimbeccò con astio. Seguì il corridoio, sentendo quel silenzio rotto solamente dagli sbuffi di Harry e dei suoi passi sul pavimento. “Quindi.... niente niente?” era curioso. Il moro lo capì dal tono di voce troppo basso. Era tipico dio Harry. Quando sentì un bisbiglio capì che non fosse solo. Ma venne immediatamente distratto dal fatto che Liam non fosse in casa e la cosa lo infastidì parecchio. “No” non gli avrebbe detto dei numerosi lavori di bocca che si erano scambiati. E poi, la sua attenzione venne attirata da qualcosa sul primo scalino. Afferrò la stoffa, rendendosi conto che fosse la camicia azzurra di Liam. Un piccolo fogliettino troneggiava di fianco, “cercami” , e Zayn sbatté le ciglia già eccitato da quel giochetto. Non appena salì i primi tre scalini, si rese conto che anche i suoi pantaloni neri fossero proprio lì, sulla cima delle scale. “Harry, ti richiamo” disse solamente. Allontanò il telefono e lo chiuse avvertendo appena le lamentele di Harry, smorzate dalla chiusura improvvisa. Si concentrò, non appena raggiunse la cima si guardò attorno, poggiando il telefono su un mobile vicino. Suonò come impazzito, ma Zayn non gli diede retta. Notò un qualcosa di nero, poco più avanti. Si lanciò ad afferrare la qualunque cosa fosse, rendendosi conto che fossero proprio i boxer di Liam. Alzò lo sguardo, e la prima cosa che gli saltò all'occhio fu la grande porta in legno chiara e poi una lucina rossa a lampeggiare. La sauna. Zayn non perse tempo, aprì la porta ed avvertì immediatamente il calore, la temperatura troppo alta per starsene vestiti. Si osservò attorno, scorgendo le pareti in legno e delle piccole panchine, sulla quale giacevano degli asciugamani. Quando si avvicinò notò immediatamente un bigliettino troneggiare su quella morbidezza.

“Complimenti, hai trovato il tesoro. XX”

Ed il modo in cui sottolineò quella parola gli attorcigliò lo stomaco. Si prese del tempo per osservare ciò che lo circondava e solo poco dopo capì di dover oltrepassare l'altra porta e che probabilmente là dietro se ne stava Liam completamente nudo. Si spogliò lentamente dei suoi boxer e si avvolse attorno l'asciugamano bianco e morbido. Quando aprì la porta che conduceva nella sauna vera e propria il cuore gli esplose nel petto. La prima cosa che gli saltò agli occhi fu la cappa di fumo, di fronte a lui un adone greco disteso con un braccio sotto la testa su una panchina. “Ci hai messo troppo” borbottò con la voce completamente rilassata. Zayn sobbalzò alla sua voce, ma si fece avanti osservando la mano di Liam indicargli il posto al suo fianco. Zayn si sedette sentendo già quel calore appiccicarglisi sulla pelle. Liam tirò su la testa e gli si poggiò sulle gambe. Zayn sentì un fremito corrergli lungo la schiena e le braccia. Si perse ad osservarlo, gli occhi chiusi e completamente rilassati. Era uno spettacolo unico, tanto che non perse del tempo nell'osservare il suo petto nudo e lucido e quelle sue lunghe gambe fasciate per metà dall'asciugamano identico al suo. Il semplice fatto che fosse nudo lo mise in agitazione. Per alleviare un po' di quel dolore – perché insomma, la guancia di Liam si era proprio poggiata sul suo cazzo, e quella continua frizione iniziava a d agitarlo davvero – gli passò la mano fra i capelli, attorcigliando le dita fra le ciocche chiare. “Il pensiero che tu sia nudo mi agita” gli fece sapere Liam, rimanendo nella stessa posizione, con gli occhi chiusi e la voce completamente andata. Quasi come se stesse per addormentarsi. “Non sembrerebbe” rispose immediatamente Zayn continuando a districare nodi e poi tirare un po' i capelli, facendolo mugolare piano. “Sono agitato dentro... e sotto” aggiunse ridendo. Per Zayn fu automatico spostare lo sguardo fra le sue gambe, ed il fatto che ci fosse un leggero rigonfiamento sotto al tessuto fece ingrossare il suo. Liam aprì di scatto gli occhi, sbattendo le ciglia per un paio di secondi, prima di stabilizzare la vista ed osservare Zayn con gli occhi pieni di passione. Si girò su un fianco e con un sorriso ferino gli lasciò un bacio sul fianco. Zayn sussultò, stringendogli i capelli più forte. “Mi ecciti” sospirò baciandogli ancora il ventre. Le sue labbra passarono lentamente su tutta la pelle tesa e già calda e sudata. Zayn chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa contro il muro dietro di se, godendosi quelle attenzioni. “Liam...” borbottò quando il castano gli lasciò dei piccoli morsi lungo i fianchi. La sua lingua curiosa passò sul basso ventre, sulla linea di confine tra la pelle scoperta e la sua erezione. Si lasciò leccare, giocare col suo corpo come più gli piaceva. Iniziò a sentire il respiro accorciarsi per via del calore e dei gesti di Liam. Quest'ultimo leccò il contorno della pelle dell'ombelico e poi iniziò a tirarsi su, fino a raggiungere un capezzolo. Zayn andò alle ricerca frenetica dei suoi capelli, aveva la forte necessità di stringere qualcosa fra le mani. Quando Liam gli succhiò con forza il capezzolo, Zayn si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Quella sua maledetta lingua ruvida e curiosa, a roteare sul suo capezzolo lo avrebbe mandato fuori di testa. Per Zayn fu inaspettato, ma si ritrovò Liam cavalcioni, le braccia tese ai lati della sua testa e le loro erezioni a contatto. “Sei caldo e sudato...” bisbigliò Liam, passandogli un un dito dalle labbra, fino al mento. Il moro spalancò le labbra come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa, ma Liam semplicemente si avvicinò al suo orecchio mordendoglielo. “Zayn” sussurrò. Il moro rabbrividì nel sentire la sua voce così vicina e così bassa. Era eccitato oltre ogni limite. “Adesso andrai a fare una doccia” sussurrò, perdendosi poi a succhiargli la pelle bagnata e calda del collo. Zayn represse un gemito e si aggrappò alle sue spalle. Liam gli si spinse contro con più forza, baciandolo e leccandolo in ogni parte. Leccò la pelle arrossata del succhiotto e si compiacque del viso implorante di Zayn. “Ti porto a cena fuori” concluse, seguendo con la lingua e la bocca un percorso ben preciso. Da sotto l'orecchio scivolò con troppa lentezza verso il mento. Gli mordicchiò quella mascella che tanto adorava, sentendo ancora il sapore salato del bagno della notte prima sulla sua pelle. Giunse fino alle sue labbra, gli spinse un dito in bocca, e poi roteò i suoi fianchi. Zayn gemette e si lasciò baciare. Si tirarono i capelli a vicenda, ma Liam si alzò di scatto e lo lasciò con una erezione insoddisfatta fra le gambe ed un sorriso sulle labbra. Zayn lo guardò andare via e per poco non si mise ad urlare per la frustrazione. Gli toccava fare tutto da solo.

“Mi piace questo posto” mugolò Zayn con le labbra bagnate del miglior vino rosso in commercio. Liam gli sorrise soddisfatto, erano circondati da finti alberi e panorami mozzafiato. Liam avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di stupirlo, non ne capiva più le motivazioni ma osservare Zayn illuminarsi nel vedere tutto di quel piccolo angolo di Paradiso lo inorgogliva particolarmente tanto. “Mi ricorda te”, Zayn poggiò il calice, soffermandosi ad osservare Liam negli occhi. Non riuscì a capire cosa intendesse con quell'affermazione, ma pensò bene di guardarsi ancora attorno. “Perché?” chiese alla fine, scorgendo un paio di fenicotteri rosa agli angoli del locale e dei dipinti sul muro - come se vedere il mare direttamente dalla vetrata non bastasse! “Perché questo posto è frizzante ed esotico, ma anche rilassante” sorrise, notando la cameriera poco lontana dal loro tavolo, fra le braccia la loro cena. “E tu sei tutte queste cose, Zayn” concluse alla fine. Il moro si limitò ad annuire in silenzio, osservò il modo elegante di tenere le posate, il modo in cui il pomo d'Adamo si alzava ed abbassava ad ogni sorso di vino. “Sei silenzioso” gli fece notare il maggiore. Zayn alzò lo sguardo e per un attimo smise di mangiare. Aveva ragione, era anche troppo silenzioso. E gli fu difficile ammettere a se stesso che abbandonare quel piccolo angolo di paradiso con lui, sarebbe stato devastante. Si era quasi abituato alle sue stupide battute, alle sue provocazioni, al loro amarsi senza rendersene conto. “Non credo di voler ritornare a casa” ammise. Ritornare alla realtà e separarsi dopo aver vissuto in simbiosi per quasi cinque giorni sarebbe stata dura. Liam parve carpire esattamente i suoi pensieri, perché sospirò. Persino lui avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza. Aveva ormai imparato a viziare il suo amante, a fargli scoprire cose nuove. Vederlo sorridere e sottostare alle sue provocazioni erano ormai all'ordine del giorno e separarsene sarebbe stato un po' troppo complicato da spiegare, persino a se stesso. “Oh, non pensarci. Mi vedrai comunque” rise, bevendo ancora qualche sorso di vino da accompagnare alla carne ordinata. Liam cercò di alleggerire quella loro ultima serata in quel posto, perché il solo pensiero che ben presto sarebbero tornati alla vita normale gli lasciava un po' l'amaro in bocca. Era sempre in giro per il mondo, occupato in interviste, film, programmi di vario genere. Non c'era mai tempo da dedicare veramente a se stesso. Sapeva già che dopo l'uscita del film, le numerose interviste televisive e radio fossero d'obbligo. “Non stavo pensando a te” lo schernì con un ghigno. Liam alzò lo sguardo e scosse la testa divertito, adorava tirare fuori il suo lato tenace, da amante passionale. “Beh, non ti libererai di me molto facilmente, comunque” gli fece sapere. Entrambi sapevano bene che tutto quello fosse uno scherzo. Entrambi non erano più disposti a separarsi a lungo. “E' una minaccia?” Liam rise nel vedere le ciglia del moro scattare verso l'alto. Si lasciarono completamente andare, tra una risata ed una chiacchiera. La serata era praticamente perfetta, e Zayn ebbe modo di constatare quanto in realtà fossero compatibili. “Ordiniamo il dolce?” chiese all'improvviso. Zayn annuì portandosi una mano sulla pancia già piena, avrebbe comunque trovato spazio per un dessert. Lasciò fare a Liam e quando si ritrovarono a tavolo una ciotola di fragole con panna ed una con del cioccolato a Zayn andò la saliva di traverso. I numerosi ricordi di qualche pomeriggio prima riaffiorarono come se fossero fotografie. Fece finta di nulla e lasciò che Liam gli versasse dello Champagne in un flute e glielo passasse. “A noi, a questa vacanza” disse Liam alzando il suo di bicchiere. Zayn gli sorrise sollevando solo un angolo delle labbra e fece tintinnare il bicchiere col suo, ripetendo un flebile “a noi”. Si perse ad osservare le mani di Liam, così grandi e agili nell'immergere interamente una fragola nel cioccolato. La portò alla bocca, sporcandosi un po' le dita e le labbra. Fu automatico per lui, protendersi in avanti e lasciar scivolare l'indice lungo tutta la sua bocca, tirando via la cioccolata portandosela alle labbra. Fu Liam questa volta ad osservarlo ammaliato ed eccitato. Il semplice fatto che immerse una fragola nella panna lo fece impazzire. Credeva di aver perso la testa nel momento esatto in cui Zayn succhiò il frutto, protendendo le labbra. Sentì il respiro accorciarsi ma non smise un solo secondo di osservare Zayn provocarlo, succhiare la fragola come se fosse il suo cazzo. Era diventato pazzo, pazzo! Fu solamente quando Zayn gli fece scivolare la fragola in bocca che Liam urlò un “cameriera, ci porti il conto” senza smettere di osservarlo. Zayn rise da sotto quelle ciglia scure e leccò via dalle sue stesse dita la cioccolata. Lasciandosi trascinare fuori dal locale qualche minuto dopo da un Liam senza controllo.

Erano arrivati da poco in casa, Liam si era ammutolito in macchina con il solo pensiero di toccare Zayn nella testa. Le mani gli formicolarono persino in quel momento ed osservarlo muoversi come se nulla fosse dopo averlo provocato in quel modo gli diede sui nervi. Si spostò leggiadro verso il corridoio fino a che non trovò Zayn dentro la sua adorata Rouge, le luci rosse soffuse nella stanza ed il suo corpo a dargli le spalle. Quando finalmente il moro si voltò e si accorse della presenza di Liam, continuò quello che stava facendo. Si sfilò di dosso i pantaloni, con un sorriso beffardo sul viso, per una volta avrebbe provato a dirigere i giochi. Liam fece un passo avanti quando anche la sua camicia fu solo un ammasso di stoffa indistinta sul pavimento. Si sfilò i calzini e gattonò sul letto, distendendosi fra tutti quei cuscini colorati. La seta gli lisciò la pelle, facendolo sospirare piacevolmente. Liam non riuscì più a ragionare. Si fiondò sul letto rotondo, inginocchiandosi fra le sue gambe. Bastò semplicemente che Zayn stringesse i pugni sulla stoffa per far sì che Liam scivolasse sul suo corpo nudo e lo torturasse. Gli leccò il collo, scivolando in lente linee verso le clavicole. Zayn si ritrovò a sospirare pesantemente nel sentirlo afferrargli le cosce e stringerle possessivamente. “Mi eccita saperti fra queste lenzuola” gli sussurrò risalendo, strofinando il naso sulla sua pelle tesa e calda. Zayn rimase in silenzio, godendosi solamente quello strano strofinio. “Mi eccitava ogni notte” bisbigliò ancora contro il suo collo. Le labbra già rosse gli baciarono la pelle del petto, per poi risalire verso l'alto. Avviluppò le sue labbra e si spinse più forte contro di lui, lasciando sfuggire a Zayn numerosi sbuffi pesanti. Ma il moro parve non aver ancora finito col suo gioco di seduzione, perché ciò che fece nell'attimo successivo in cui Liam si alzò per potersi svestire fu avvolgersi attorno a quella seta morbida. Lasciò che tutti quei cuscini cadessero a terra e si avvolse le coperte addosso, lasciando scoperta solo la pelle del petto e della gamba sinistra. Liam avrebbe voluto strapparsi i capelli, ma ciò che fece fu invece far saltare gli ultimi bottoni della camicia e gettarsi sul suo corpo coperto. Gemette nell'avvertire il suo corpo duro avvolto da quella liscia e morbida seta. “Cristo, Zayn” le sue mani gli bloccarono i polsi e si appropriò ancora una volta delle sue labbra. Gli leccò gran parte del collo e del petto, scostando con leggerezza la stoffa dal suo corpo. Non riuscì a fare a meno di lasciar scivolare le labbra ovunque potesse, lasciandole poi riposare sulle sue. Quei baci divennero completamente bagnati, fatti solo di lingua e saliva. Per la foga del momento, Liam gli morse il labbro inferiore facendolo sanguinare. Guaì come un cucciolo ma lasciò che il castano gli leccasse via ogni più piccola goccia di sangue, con la sua stessa lingua. E l'osservò mentre cercava disperatamente di scoprirgli la pelle, infischiandosene della scommessa. Nessuno dei due ci pensò davvero in quel momento. A Zayn vennero i brividi quando la mano di Liam tracciò una leggera linea, quasi a fior di pelle, dal collo fino al ventre. “Voglio toglierti quell'innocenza dal viso” gli sussurrò ancora, pur sapendo che di innocente in lui ci fosse ben poco. Eppure, gli parve quasi un angelo avvolto in quella seta. “Rubarti la verginità” sibilò afferrandogli un capezzolo fra i denti. “Non- non sono vergine” si lamentò tra un gemito di dolore ed uno di piacere. Liam sorrise sadico, prima di lasciar scivolare via la coperta, che finì ammucchiata ai loro piedi. Liam lasciò scivolare la sua mano fra i loro corpi, osservando la sua pelle riempirsi di brividi. Leccò le sue labbra, spingendosi più a fondo, contro di lui. “Liam” sospirò quasi senza fiato, sentendo la sua mano fredda sospingere i boxer verso il basso. Seguì il percorso con la bocca, baciandogli il ventre e le cosce. Si divertì nel leccargli le ginocchia e poi su, sul basso ventre. “Cosa, ZezeZayn” alzò lo sguardo, notando i suoi scuri e lucidi. Le guance arrossate ed i capelli completamente sconvolti. “Spogliati” e Liam lo fece, semplicemente perché la voglia di pressare i loro corpi e fonderli assieme era troppo forte. Perciò, anche i suoi boxer finirono sul pavimento, facendo compagnia a quelle del moretto. Non appena si distese sul suo corpo caldo e leggermente appiccicaticcio, le loro erezioni entrarono in contatto facendo fremere entrambi. Nessuno dei due disse altro, semplicemente si limitarono a rotolarsi sul letto, l'uno sull'altro, baciandosi e toccandosi insistentemente. Alla fine fu Liam a placcarlo sotto a il suo corpo, con i polsi ai lati della sua testa. Lo tenne fermo, guardandolo negli occhi quasi come se fosse una sorta di sfida. Gli sorrise prima di lasciargli andare un polso e portare due dita alla bocca, sotto allo sguardo malizioso di Zayn. Al moro venne spontaneo allargare ancor di più le gambe e lasciar fare alle sue mani esperte. Notò solamente in quel momento che stesse indossando quel maledetto orologio al polso, fremette d'eccitazione tanto da agitarsi sotto al suo controllo. “Fermo, Honey” lo ammonì, giocando con la carne delle sue natiche. Sospirò quando una falange si fece spazio dentro di lui. Liam lo baciò sulla bocca, a fior di labbra, prima di scivolare fra le sue gambe. Gli sospinse le ginocchia verso l'alto e si sentì morire nel vederlo completamente suo. Così aperto, solo per lui. Lo guardò solamente per pochi secondi: il viso contratto dal piacere, le gote arrossate, le labbra strette fra i denti ed i pugni serrati sulle lenzuola. Con l'altra mano pompò sulla sua erezione, lasciandola gonfiarsi e formarsi completamente sotto le sue dita. Aumentò la pressione, fino a che non aggiunse un secondo dito, strappandogli un gemito a denti stretti. “Gesù, Liam” digrignò i denti al terzo dito, sentendo tutti i muscoli tendersi per lo spasmo. Liam leccò la sua erezione, passando la lingua dal basso verso l'alto. Giocò con la sua pelle, con i suoi testicoli. Succhiandogli quanto possibile, con l'unico scopo di strappargli ancora il suo nome dalle labbra. Era quasi come musica. Si fermò solamente per poter risalire, lasciando scivolare la lingua in linea retta, verso il collo e le labbra. “Ripetilo” gli morse il labbro e spinse più a fondo le dita, gemendo assieme a lui per le unghia che gli conficcò nella schiena. Zayn lo guardò confuso, ma quando gli toccò la prostata semplicemente gli venne spontaneo. “Liam, Li-Liam” si lasciò scappare dalle labbra. Il castano rise divertito e smise di torturarlo. Zayn guaì all'improvvisa mancanza dentro di se, ma non ebbe il tempo di ragionare che notò Liam allontanarsi verso l'armadio e tornare con dei preservativi ed un tubetto di quello che a Zayn parve lubrificante. Se ne versò una quantità generosa sulla mano e se la passò sul membro duro, lasciando Zayn con la bava alla bocca. Era desideroso di toccarlo e assaggiarlo. Il profumo intenso di quel gel spinse la sua mano ad allungarsi, fino a prendergli il cazzo in mano. Liam chiuse gli occhi, in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, e si lasciò massaggiare delicatamente da lui. Gli ansimi riempirono la stanza in pochissimo tempo, entrambi iniziarono a toccarsi reciprocamente. “Il preservativo” sbuffò Liam, passandogli il piccolo quadrato. Zayn lo strappò con i denti sotto ad i suoi occhi scuri e glielo srotolò sull'erezione dura. Gli pulsò fra le mani quando gli passò ancora una volta le dita. Si distese fra le lenzuola leggermente umide e lasciò che Liam gli accarezzasse il petto con le mani ancora sporche e gli piegasse le ginocchia per avere una migliore penetrazione. E fu quasi inaspettato per Zayn, sentirlo dentro improvvisamente. Gli scappò un urlo, che gli fece vibrare persino le ossa. Liam non pensò minimamente di andarci piano, si spinse contro di lui con tutta la forza che possedeva ansimando di piacere. “Porca puttana” sibilò fra i denti, Zayn notò le braccia tese ai lati dei suoi fianchi. I muscoli gonfi per lo sforzo del gesto. Non smise un attimo di gemere alle sue spinte, quella strana presenza dentro di se era quasi rigenerante. Ogni singolo senso messo in allarme, pronto a raggiungere il Nirvana. Sospinse il bacino contro Liam, serrando la mandibola nel sentirlo colpire più a fondo contro il suo punto più sensibile. “Cristo Zayn, voltati” gli ordinò, troppo stanco di quella posizione. Si allontanò di colpo, lasciandolo vuoto ed ansimante su quel letto del peccato. Si osservò per un attimo attorno, notando quanto quell'atmosfera rendesse tutto molto più eccitante. Zayn lo guardò con quello sguardo liquido, l'erezione svettante fra le gambe e poi si mise carponi sul letto. Si sentì completamente esposto a lui, avvertendo distrattamente il dolore che l'erezione iniziava a procurargli. Liam lo afferrò per i fianchi e spruzzò del gel sulla sua schiena e poi fra le natiche. Il freddo contatto con il gel e le sue mani lo fecero ritrarre un solo attimo, prima di spingersi contro la sua mano curiosa. Lasciò che le sue dita esplorassero ancora il suo orifizio, prima di avvertire la sua lingua affondarci dentro. Un gemito gli scivolò acuto dalle labbra, allargando ancor di più le gambe. Liam non resistette, lo tirò per i fianchi e lo penetrò con una sola e semplice spinta. Zayn urlò di piacere e sentì le mani di Liam accarezzagli la schiena con delicatezza. Un gesto scoordinato rispetto ai suoi movimenti prepotenti. Zayn ebbe modo di vedere quanto fosse esigente, solamente grugnendogli all'orecchio. Una mano gli scivolò dal petto sino alla sua erezione, molto meglio grazie al gel, permettendogli una sensazione migliore. Le spinte divennero più lente e Zayn strinse forte le lenzuola, avvertendo quei movimenti erotici spingerlo verso l'orlo della pazzia. Liam lavorò bene di mani, lasciandolo gemere incontrollatamente. “Sta giù, Zayn” gli ordinò ancora. Il più piccolo, troppo eccitato e confuso dalla sua voce, si distese pancia sotto ed allargò le gambe. Liam continuò a torturare quel corpo, possedendolo come solo lui sapeva fare. L'erezione di Zayn strusciò contro le lenzuola, dandogli solo una piccola parte di sollievo. Liam si sollevò sulle braccia e spinse più forte, fino a che non venne rovesciando gli occhi all'indietro. “Zayn” soffiò mordendogli la spalla. Il moro lo sentì duro e caldo contro, mugolando della sua insoddisfazione. “Liam, per favore” si lamentò spingendosi contro di lui. L'attore gli fece un sorriso, scendendo a baciargli per intero la schiena. Aveva ancora il cuore a mille ed il fiato corto. Tolse via il preservativo, facendogli un nodo e gettandolo da qualche parte. Zayn continuò ad agitarsi sotto il suo corpo possente e muscoloso, fino a che non sentì le labbra di Liam accarezzagli le natiche e le fossette di Venere. Solamente qualche secondo dopo di pura sofferenza, sentì ancora il tappo del tubetto del gel scattare ed il freddo gel scivolargli sulla schiena. Liam gli fece un massaggio lungo la schiena, toccando e massaggiando le sue natiche fra le grandi mani. Sospirò di piacere nel vederlo dedicargli tutte quelle attenzioni. Liam gli piazzò una mano sul ventre, sollevandogli di poco il bacino, era completamente suo, ancora. “Ti prego” piagnucolò disperato. Avrebbe volentieri strappato ogni singolo capello dalla cute. Rimase in attesa di un qualsiasi gesto da parte sua, ma ciò che Liam fece fu solamente voltarlo, e saltargli cavalcioni. “Sei splendido” lo lusingò. Prima di passare le mani sul petto, reso scivoloso dal gel. Si mosse contro di lui, lasciando che le sue natiche strisciassero contro la sua erezione. “Voglio prenderti, Liam” ed il modo deciso con cui lo disse fece vacillare Liam. Quest'ultimo sorriso e lo afferrò per i capelli, portandolo a sedersi. Gli baciò le labbra voracemente, lasciandolo completamente senza fiato. “Liam” gli morse la mascella e scivolò sulla sua scapola, lasciandogli un succhiotto fra collo e spalla. “Zayn” sibilò allo stesso modo, prima di sollevarsi sulle ginocchia ed afferrare la sua erezione ancora perfettamente dura. Gli srotolò il secondo preservativo e se lo lasciò scivolare dentro. Zayn gemette di piacere nel sentirlo così caldo e stretto. Dedusse che non fosse un'abitudine quella di Liam, a lui piaceva dominare. E nonostante fosse il passivo, a dominare rimaneva sempre lui. Zayn gli strinse una mano sulla schiena ed una sul fianco, aiutandolo nel movimento. Ma Liam puntellò le ginocchia e strinse forte le mani sulla sue spalle larghe, spingendosi più a fondo. Liam era rumoroso, davvero tanto. Ogni urlo, ogni gemito, ogni sospiro gli venne sussurrato direttamente alle orecchie. Tra un bacio bagnato ed un morso, Liam venne per la seconda volta fra i loro corpi e Zayn gli conficcò ancora una volta le unghia nella schiena venendo con un urlo strozzato. Appoggiò la testa contro il petto di Liam, ansimante, ad occhi chiusi e sentì il battito del suo cuore accelerare. Liam gli circondò la nuca con le mani e gli carezzò i capelli, assaporandosi quella strana intimità venutasi a creare fra loro. Gli occhi chiusi ed il respiro irregolare. Quelle carezze fra i capelli di Liam e quelle di Zayn sulla sua schiena non smisero di cessare, almeno fino a che il castano non lo sospinse giocosamente sul materasso e li avvolse entrambi fra la seta rossa. “Abbiamo bisogno di una doccia, siamo sporchi di gel” gli fece sapere Liam rimanendo comunque su un fianco ad osservare gli occhi di Zayn. Una gamba del moro s'incastrò fra le sue e nessuno dei due parve avere voglia di muoversi. “Anche di altro” gli suggerì Zayn ridendo. Liam capì che stesse parlando del suo orgasmo, ancora appiccicato sul suo addome e scosse la testa. “Insieme?” chiese. “Insieme”.

Zayn non avrebbe mai creduto di svegliarsi e trovare Liam al suo fianco. Eppure quella mattina era successo. Aveva semplicemente aperto gli occhi e si era ritrovato un Liam dormiente e con un velato sorriso sulle labbra. Sembrava quasi un'altra persona dopo la notte trascorsa fra quelle lenzuola e dentro la doccia, subito dopo. Lo aveva abbracciato tutta la notte, lo aveva baciato e aveva carezzato i suoi capelli. Quasi non gli venne un colpo, nel vederlo così rilassato e angelico al proprio fianco.  
Avevano anche fatto colazione insieme, si erano divertiti nel rifare le valigie e avevano continuato a baciarsi e a strapparsi orgasmi un po' in ogni angolo della casa. Nessuno dei due aveva osato accennare alla serata passata assieme, ne della scommessa ancora in corso. Sembravano quasi due bambini, ma andava bene così.  
“So che non vuoi andartene da qui” gli passò la lingua sulla mascella e se lo strinse più forte contro. Zayn rise un po', prima di baciarlo sulle labbra e appropriarsi della sua lingua. “Ci credo, questo posto è un sogno” si guardarono per un paio di secondi sollevando le sopracciglia in maniera eloquente. Poi lo lasciò andare, afferrando le ultime cose lasciate in giro per casa. Zayn lo guardò semplicemente, rendendosi conto di essere stato a letto con uno come Liam, con quel fisico e quella fama a precederlo. Alcune immagini e sensazioni delle sue mani ardenti a toccarlo tornarono a farsi vive, rendendolo leggermente inquieto. Non aveva idea di come, ma si avvicinò a lui avvolgendogli le braccia in vita. Un gesto che era solito fare Liam. Il castano, preso alla sprovvista, s'irrigidì solo per qualche secondo, fino a che non si rese conto del suo amante alle spalle. “Non solo il posto è da sogno, vero Zee?” si rigirò fra le sue braccia egli fece l'occhiolino, rubandogli un bacio a fior di labbra. Lo sguardo che gli lanciò lo bruciò totalmente, ma rimase immobile. Avvolto dalle fiamme che sentì dentro e fuori. “Ricordati di non sbavare” lo riprese passandogli un dito sulle labbra. Zayn sospirò e si trascinò verso la sua valigia. Ci saltò letteralmente sopra per farla chiudere. In quel momento avrebbe avuto tanto bisogno di Doniya. “Io non sbavo, comunque” gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e scosse la testa. Infilò le scarpe poggiate poco oltre la loro roba ed osservò il modo sensuale di aggirarsi per casa di Liam. Avevano avuto ciò che desideravano e adesso sembravano essersi decisamente calmati. “Hai lo stesso sguardo da pesce lesso di quella volta sul set” si leccò le labbra si passò l'orologio sul polso ed il cellulare in tasca. “E' solo che-” ma si bloccò tirando su col naso indeciso su cosa dire davvero. Fu l'attore a quel punto ad avvicinarsi con sguardo curioso, gli girò attorno fino a ritrovarglisi di fronte. “Cosa?” chiese, gli artigliò una mano sulla vita e lo attirò a se. Zayn aveva davvero temuto che una volta essere andati a letto avrebbero smesso immediatamente di mangiarsi con gli occhi, di stuzzicarsi. Aveva davvero temuto che Liam lo lasciasse andare via, così, come se non fosse accaduto nulla. “Sto ripensando a stanotte” rispose allora, facendo un sospiro. Liam gli mordicchiò la mascella. Scivolando con le labbra sulla clavicola per poter assaggiare ancora la sua pelle. Lo trovava terribilmente irresistibile con quella maglia rossa attillata ed il girocollo troppo ampio. “Non smetto di pensarci” gli comunicò Liam, come a volerlo rassicurare che non fosse l'unico. Si rilassò fra le sue braccia, sotto quelle labbra esigenti che gli marchiarono ancora la pelle di rosso. Alcuni segni violacei risaltarono all'occhio di Liam, che non perse tempo nel leccarli e ripassarli se fosse stato necessario. Zayn gemette fra le sue braccia. “Il nostro volo è...” sospirò, baciandogli la bocca con voracità. Zayn chiuse gli occhi e gli poggiò le mani sulla schiena, così rigida e statuaria da farglielo venire duro. “... tra un'ora. Abbiamo tempo” gli sorrise sulle labbra, prima di attirarlo verso la camera da letto. Zayn rise inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi. Lo spogliò della sua maglia e gli leccò il petto, lasciando scivolare le sue mani lungo i fianchi e le cosce. Liam rise nel vederlo in ginocchio, sapevano bene come impiegare il tempo.

Era certo, che una volta messo piedi dentro casa di Harry avrebbe avvertito quella sensazione di familiarità e conforto a cui era abituato. Invece fu strano, quasi come se mancasse da secoli e non così pochi giorni. Harry lo fissò, i capelli ricci scompigliati e le gote rosse, sulla soglia di casa. “Mi dispiace aver disturbato la qualunque cosa tu stessi facendo con Louis” fu la prima cosa che gli disse, non appena raggiunsero la cucina. Fece una faccia schifata, ma poi rise e si lanciò contro l'amico riccio, che non vedeva da così poco tempo ma sembrava aver subito un cambiamento drastico. “Ciao anche a te schifoso bastardo” gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e sorrise ampiamente, dandosi un contegno. Notò Louis venire fuori poco dopo, con lo steso identico viso sconvolto e lo sguardo ancora lucido. “Mi devi ancora qualcosa, Ricciolino” gli fece l'occhiolino e poi salutò Zayn, che fece un verso di disgusto nel vederli così espliciti. “Non fare quella faccia, so che tu e Liam avete fatto di tutto” sorrise furbo e Zayn si mise immediatamente sulla difensiva, bofonchiando un “non abbiamo fatto nulla”, che servì solamente a ricordargli il dolore che aveva provato nel farsi scopare rudemente contro quel minuscolo bagno del jet privato. “Amore, io andrei. Vado a rompere le palle a Liam, ci aggiorniamo dopo. Scommessa ancora valida a quanto pare!” alzò le spalle e lasciò un lungo e bagnato bacio sulle labbra del suo migliore amico. Fece ancora qualche verso di disapprovazione e distolse lo sguardo, avvertendo solamente lo scroscio di saliva. Quando finalmente lo vide sparire oltre la porta di casa, Harry gli si fiondò letteralmente addosso. “Allora? Avete scopato? Non mi hai più richiamato!” si lamentò. Zay mise le mani avanti, evitando di farlo avvicinare a lui con quello sguardo da maniaco curioso. Era diventato stranamente più esplicito e aperto da quando aveva conosciuto Louis. Cattive influenze, pensò fra sé, perché anche lui aveva subito uno strano cambiamento. “Sì”, disse alla fine lasciandosi andare contro il divano. Harry emise un verso che era un misto di un criceto ed un gatto in calore. Zayn si ritrovò a ridere quando gli circondò la vita con le ginocchia e gli scompigliò i capelli affettuosamente. “Harry, sei un cazzo di gigante di un metro e ottantacinque, mi distruggi!” lo rimproverò, cercando di spingerselo di dosso e farlo ruzzolare sul pavimento. “Perché Liam non lo è? Andiamo, sarai ormai abituato a reggere certi pesi” rise ampiamente mostrandogli quelle adorabili fossette – di cui Louis era pazzo!- e lo torturò ancora, dandogli dei pizzicotti e facendosi ancora più pesante. “Che certezza hai che sia lui a stare sopra?!” ribatté infastidito da quella constatazione molto chiara da parte del ragazzo. “Cammini decisamente come una papera, ci ha dato giù pesante, eh?” quella sua stupida risata gli fece guadagnare uno schiaffo sulla nuca che lo portò a lamentarsi e ad alzarsi finalmente. Ma Harry, comunque, non perse il suo sorriso affilato e si sedette al suo fianco, in cerca di gossip. “Sei un idiota” lo apostrofò incrociando le braccia al petto. Harry si alzò per poter prendere dal frigorifero delle birre e Zayn si accorse anche della sua camminata strana, doveva essere Louis quello a spaccarlo, decisamente. Con quel caratterino poi. “Mi racconterai qualcosa o staremo qui fino a domani?” gli porse la birra già stappata e Zayn fece un sospiro già pronto a raccontargli tutto quanto, con uno sguardo rassegnato sul viso.

“E quindi, sei stato con lui in vasca, poi nella sauna, sulla spiaggia e... che manca alla lista?” domandò sovrappensiero Niall, facendo socchiudere gli occhi a Liam, già stanco del loro interrogatorio. “Sono stati anche nello stesso letto e... hanno solo dormito” fece Louis, come se fosse un vero e proprio crimine. Liam sbuffò per l'ennesima volta e odiava, odiava davvero, quei due rompicoglioni. Avrebbe tanto voluto starsene in pace nella sua casa, farsi una doccia magari e poi pensare a qualcosa da fare con Zayn, ma quei due non glielo avrebbero di certo permesso. “Ecco, anche in macchina!” esclamò all'improvviso Niall, dopo averci pensato bene. “Quando dici che in cinque giorni avete scopato solamente due volte, sei serio?” chiese ancora, come se ci fosse qualcosa di davvero anomalo in loro due. Liam prese un respiro gonfiando il petto, poi buttò tutta l'aria fuori dai polmoni. Aveva riassunto molto velocemente la loro vacanza e aveva semplicemente assistito allo scambio di battute fra quei due, cercando di capire chi fra Zayn e Liam comandasse e chi avesse fatto cedere chi. “Sì, sono serio. Ovviamente, abbiamo alleviato tutto scambiandoci dei lavori di bocca” fece una smorfia di piacere, ripensando a quel bellissimo bagno in vasca o quello sotto le stelle di Malibù. “Ma non capisco, chi ha vinto la scommessa?” riprese Niall. Tirò fuori dal frigo un paio di birre e qualche cubetto di ghiaccio dal freezer, ma Liam storse la bocca e si fece portare del whisky o del vino rosso. “Ha ceduto lui, ovviamente” roteò gli occhi e scosse la testa sorseggiando il suo bicchiere di whisky ghiacciato. Sia Niall che Louis lo guardarono con sospetto, gli si fecero più vicino e Niall si sedette sul tavolo di fronte a lui, mentre Louis gli si posizionò semplicemente di fianco. “Non ti credo, hai una prova?” Niall gli puntò un dito al petto e bevve un sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia di birra, storcendo il naso nel vedere il sorriso tranquillo di Liam. “Non saprei” borbottò alzando le spalle. Non che ci avessero pensato, ma era sicuro che fosse stato Zayn a mollare per primo. “Chiamo Harry” fece Louis allegro. Liam sospirò e chiuse gli occhi un attimo, immaginando Zayn sbucare da sotto il tavolo e fargli uno di quei pompini adorabili, che solo lui sapeva fare. “Quindi domani dovremmo vedere Zayn con i capelli verdi e Louis intascarsi tutti i soldi?” Niall fece una smorfia, perché aveva davvero creduto che quei due scopassero molto prima. Aveva già perso a prescindere ma in fondo era contento, perché Liam era tornato decisamente più rilassato, meno nevrotico del solito. “Teoricamente” iniziò Liam “non avrebbe vinto nemmeno lui, aveva scommesso su di me.” sorrise angelicamente sbattendo le ciglia, facendo imbronciare Niall che era stato parecchio stupido nello scommettere su un tempo così veloce. “E' per questo che sta parlando con Harry” ribatté sicuro. Non fece in tempo a controbattere quelle sue stupide supposizioni che vide Louis ritornare in soggiorno. “Secondo a quanto dice Zayn, a cedere saresti stato tu” lo accusò assottigliando lo sguardo, quasi come a volerlo incenerire. Liam si pressò gli indici sulle tempie e prese un respiro. “Ok, nessuno dei due stava pensando a questa cosa quando è successo” iniziò passando lo sguardo da Niall a Louis. “Quindi, suppongo che a cedere siamo stati entrambi” concluse. Il sorriso di Louis si allargò sul viso e scosse la testa con fare divertito. Liam si prese un po' di tempo per osservarlo e pensare. Alla fine si alzò in piedi e lo fronteggiò, facendolo ridere ancora di più. “Mi stavi prendendo per il culo, vero?” chiese infastidito. A quel punto anche Niall capì e rise assieme a Louis. “Ovviamente, Zayn è stato molto sincero con Harry ed è stato molto facile farti abboccare” sbatté le ciglia e Liam serrò la mascella. Sbuffò e avrebbe tanto voluto trovarsi fra le braccia di Zayn, toccarlo e odorare il suo profumo rilassante incastrato sulla pelle scura. “Sei un bastardo” lo rimproverò ma alla fine si rilassò nuovamente contro i cuscini ripensando a quella notte fantastica dentro quella stanza altrettanto meravigliosa. “Ed è per questo che ho deciso che la scommessa è annullata” gli occhi di Niall saettarono sul viso di Louis, rimanendo allibito dalle sue parole esattamente come Liam, che sgranò gli occhi e lo fissò a labbra spalancate. “Eh?” chiese infatti, facendo sghignazzare. “Anche Harry è d'accordo con me, però la nostra piccola scommessa personale è ancora in corso” gli fece uno sguardo maligno e Liam parve capire. Ricordava esattamente i suoi amici scommettere su chi fosse l'attivo. “Cristo, è successa la stessa cosa” si lamentò il castano a quel punto. Niall e Louis si guardarono negli occhi, per poi poggiare lo sguardo sul viso di Liam, che si tenne il labbro stretto fra i denti. “Spiegati” Louis strinse il labbro in una linea dura ed incrociò le braccia al petto, curioso di sapere. “Me lo sono scopato e mi sono lasciato scopare” ammise, zoppicando quasi sulle ultime parole. Niall fece numerose smorfie fino a che non resistette e scoppiò a ridere definitivamente. Louis lo seguì poco dopo, incredulo di quella notizia. “Cazzo Lì, che ti sta facendo quel pivello?” la voce da deficiente di Louis fece venire voglia a Liam di alzarsi e dargli un pugno. In fondo anche lui sembrava aver perso la testa per Harry. Si spostò comunque a disagio sulla sedia, incapace di pensare ad altro se non al suo sguardo mentre facevano del sano sesso. “Non ne ho idea” ammise, beccandosi numerose pacche sulla spalla. Confortante.

Continuò ad ansimare senza un minimo di ritegno, Liam lo tenne ancora più forte per le cosce, costringendolo contro la parete. “Hanno... annullato... la scommessa” sibilò il castano, gemendogli all'orecchio. Zayn si aggrappò a lui, le mani ancorate con prepotenza sulle sue spalle, subendo le sue spinte rudi. “Lo so” riuscì ad urlare. Liam grugnì al suo orecchio e per un paio di minuti tutto quello che si udì in quella schifosissima stanza erano i loro gemiti e i loro grugniti. Quel rumore di pelle contro pelle mandò Liam in paradiso, roteò gli occhi mordendogli la mascella subito dopo. “I ca- i capelli verdi ti donerebbero” si morse le labbra, passò la lingua contro la sua gola e gli lasciò un succhiotto tra collo e scapola. Il moro reagì alle sue parole, tirandogli i capelli facendolo lamentare sulla sua pelle. “No” mugolò, poi si appropriò delle sue labbra già bagnate e tumefatte, facendo scontrare le loro lingue. Liam chiuse gli occhi e immaginò come dovesse essere Zayn coi capelli verdi, a quel punto sentì ogni barriera crollare. La sua lingua calda a lambirgli la bocca aiutò le sue fantasie, venne dentro di lui fermandosi stremato. Zayn ansimò ancora, percependo il suo respiro caldo addosso. Notò Liam metterlo giù e finire ciò che aveva iniziato, regalandogli un favoloso pompino. Quando si rese conto che la sua lingua ad assaporare ogni più piccola parte di lui era troppo, gli venne sulle labbra. L'orgasmo lo raggiunse così prepotentemente da non reggersi in piedi. Si lasciò andare contro il pavimento e sospirò chiudendo gli occhi. “Miglioriamo” rise Liam, si rivestì cautamente, osservandosi in quel misero specchio attaccato alla parete. “Beh, dovremo farci l'abitudine” controbatté Zayn facendo la stessa cosa. Liam rise, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, tirò su la zip e fece un sospiro. Cercò di ravvivare i capelli, ma niente. Il tocco di Zayn li aveva sconvolti totalmente, come aveva fatto esattamente con la sua vita. “Vedi di darti una sistemata per come si deve, si vede che hai appena avuto l'orgasmo migliore della tua vita” si vantò. Il moro sbuffò e si avvicinò a lui, mordendogli una spalla bagnandogli di saliva la camicia. Lo guardò dal riflesso dello specchio e gli fece un sorriso furbo, il solito che dipingeva il suo viso. Il suo primo sorriso da quando aveva visto Zayn. Era già certo, quando lo aveva provocato per la prima volta sul set, che sarebbe stato suo. “Credo ci aspettino, muoviti” lo imbeccò bellamente. Liam lo seguì poco dopo, fuori nel corridoio. Vide da lontano Niall e Louis, affiancati da Harry con uno strano broncio sul viso. “Ce l'avete fatta, quindi”, Harry rise dell'impertinenza di Louis, lasciando scivolare via per un attimo quell'aria imbronciata. Zayn se ne accorse subito, affiancandolo e dandogli una pacca sulle spalle. Lo aveva mollato in presenza di quei due, quando sapeva della lite fra il suo migliore amico e Louis. Quest'ultimo lo stava bellamente ignorando, doveva ancora capire quale fosse il motivo, ma doveva essere stata colpa di Harry, “Noi sì, voi invece avreste bisogno di chiudervi dentro quello sgabuzzino e fare pace” la voce acuta e provocatoria di Liam fece scattare Zayn sul posto, evidentemente aveva saputo anche lui. Però al contrario suo, lui amava intromettersi in quella coppia. Forse un po' per ripicca. “Liam, credo tu debba andare. Avete un'intervista a breve” lo rimproverò. Niall rise e Louis scosse la testa, doveva essere incazzatissimo. Perché di solito era lui quello a sprizzare gioia da tutti i pori. Ed era successo tutto nell'arco di una settimana. Liam fece un cenno con la testa a Zayn di seguirlo e si ritrovarono immediatamente assaliti da giornalisti, appena dietro la porta dello studio. Qualcuno gli comunicò di essere in onda fra una decina di minuti e di accomodarsi nel frattempo. Lo studio andò in delirio, Zayn si sentì leggermente in imbarazzo. Era diverso questa volta, non era un'intervista fatta in una stanza con una persona sola. Era una vera intervista, in uno studio televisivo di una trasmissione importante in America. Deglutì, notando come Liam fosse perfettamente a suo agio. Sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso e salutò le fans con la mano. Zayn invece, si guardò attorno un po' spaesato. Il maggiore parve accorgersene perché gli si fece vicino. “Rilassati” gli sussurrò. Zayn chiuse gli occhi, perché la sua voce così bassa era una vera e propria tentazione. Anche Liam, in realtà, era preoccupato per le domande che avrebbero fatto. I giornali ormai non avevano fatto altro che ingigantire la notizia della loro vacanza ed erano andati avanti ad oltranza. Lo prese per un gomito e se lo trascinò a sedere. Notò i cameraman fargli segno di cambiare posto, ed eseguirono senza indugio. Zayn rilasciò un respiro profondo prima di sentire lo studio tacere all'improvviso e l'entrata del conduttore accompagnata dalla sigla del programma. Le luci delle telecamere si accesero e Liam si prese un secondo per osservare il viso di Zayn e fargli un sorriso, come a volerlo rassicurare. Il presentatore si prese qualche minuto per fare delle stupide battute ed introdurre i due attori. Lo studio esplose nuovamente e sul grande schermo apparvero i loro visi. Liam sorrise rilassato e Zayn seguì il suo esempio. Quando l'uomo gli si sedette di fronte, cercò di non far trapelare l'ansia. “Buonasera cari e benvenuti” un sorriso cadde dalle labbra di Liam e Zayn lo notò dal grande schermo, con la coda dell'occhio. “Buonasera” gli fecero eco entrambi. “Sono contento di essere il primo ad avervi qui, ad intervistarvi” e sembrava sincero. Il moro sorrise e poi guardò ancora al suo fianco, in cerca di rassicurazione. Liam dovette capirlo, perché si voltò verso e lui e gli mimò di stare tranquillo. “Liam, inizio subito con te” tutta l'attenzione venne spostata su di lui, che sorrise caldo ed il pubblicò ululò per un paio i secondi. “Com'è lavorare con Zayn?” entrambi erano sicuri che quell'uomo presto avrebbe intrapreso altre domande, probabilmente scomode. Ma Zayn si mise sull'attenti e poggiò il braccio sullo schienale della poltrona su cui era comodamente seduto e rimase a fissarlo, curioso di sapere cosa avrebbe detto di lui. “Beh, in una parola direi... difficile” il presentatore sorrise. Zayn aggrottò per un attimo la fronte. “Spiegaci”, Liam si passò la lingua sulle labbra e si portò una mano fra i capelli, Zayn pensò subito a quello che avevano fatto in quel camerino disastrato. “Zayn è un disastro.” il pubblicò ululò in disaccordo, ma riprese a parlare. “Nel senso che è molto incline a sbagliarsi, dimentica le battute, sbaglia i tempi, scorda come muoversi” lo guardò e gli sorrise. Zayn non fece una piega. “Però, quando viene provocato tira fuori una grinta pazzesca. Mi ha dato del filo da torcere sul set” tutti risero ed urlarono. Persino il presentatore, che si fece una gran risata. Zayn arrossì leggermente, ma finse di non cogliere quei doppisensi nascosti all'interno di quella frase. “Ok Zayn, è il tuo turno. Com'è lavorare con Liam?” quando la telecamera lo inquadrò spalancò le labbra, ma poi prese coraggio. Liam lo fissava dal grande schermo, pensando che quei pixel non gli avrebbero mai reso abbastanza giustizia. “Faticoso. Stargli dietro è davvero difficile. E' lui che prende tutta la scena, sembra quasi eclissare tutti. Non sbaglia quasi mai, è sempre attento quando lavora, per me è stato difficile tenergli testa” la sua risposta sincera e cristallina fece voltare Liam lentamente, sconvolto nel sentirgli dire quelle parole. C'era ammirazione, quasi devozione, dietro. Sentì per un attimo il cuore esplodergli in mille frammenti e Zayn parve sentire la stessa cosa, perché strinse le mani forte. “Avete mai avuto dei diverbi durante le riprese?” fu Liam a prendere la parola, inaspettatamente Zayn non provò a controbattere. “Sì, moltissimi. E le riprese insieme sono state molto poche” rise, occupando le orecchie di Zayn di quel suono. Lo fece anche lui, seguendo tutto il pubblico e chiunque in quel posto. “Il vostro film esce fra poco, c'è qualcosa che vi rassomiglia ai vostri personaggi? O che avete imparato?” la domanda era rivolta ad entrambi, ma l'uomo guardò il moretto, che fece un sorriso. “Beh, il mio personaggio è poco importante. Diciamo di poco spessore, il protagonista è lui” quasi accarezzò quella parola. L'accarezzò come avrebbe voluto accarezzare la pelle della sua schiena, come avrebbe voluto sfiorare le sue fossette di Venere, come avrebbe voluto baciare ogni singolo spazio di pelle coperta. “Poi beh, avendo delle sorelle capisco il rapporto tra la protagonista e per l'appunto il mio personaggio” l'uomo gli sorrise, poi puntò lo sguardo su Liam. Era una domanda difficile quella, non era certo di voler rispondere. “Il mio personaggio è forte e coraggioso, fino alla fine della storia. Non vorrei dire troppo sulla storia, insomma il film esce tra poco sarebbe meglio lasciar godere lo spettacolo a tutti voi” rise divertito, seguito da quell'ammasso di ragazzine arrapate. Tutto quello che usciva dalla sua bocca era oro colato, Zayn se ne accorse immediatamente. “Allora, mandiamo in onda una piccola parte del trailer ufficiale, che dite?” annuirono entrambi, sentendo il pubblico applaudire e urlare di gioia. Sullo schermo apparvero delle scene isolate, girate da Liam in chissà qualche altro studio. Zayn l'osservò con attenzione. Avevano supervisionato il film qualche giorno prima, ma molto distrattamente. Poi il moro si vide sul grande schermo, la sua battuta a riecheggiare forte e potente, Liam di fronte in un chiaro sguardo di sfida. Erano passionali, pieni di un desiderio represso, fin dal primo momento. Quando lo schermo si spense, le urla continuarono e Zayn non riuscì a togliere di dosso gli occhi al fotogramma rimasto sullo schermo. “Questo è solo un assaggio di quello che sarà, è il film più atteso dell'anno e voi due avete fatto decisamente colpo su tutto il mondo” Liam rise compiaciuto. Lo sapeva già, la sua fama lo seguiva ovunque andasse. Zayn si limitò a scuotere la testa, perché sapeva bene che la sua fama era data da Liam. Aveva la sua piccola schiera di fan, ma era stato lui a portarlo decisamente su un altro livello. “Abbiamo chiesto di inviarci delle domande, via tweet con un hashtag apposta per la serata e Claire vi chiede: “Siete fidanzati?” ooh, bella domanda, vogliamo saperlo” Zayn e Liam si guardarono sorridendosi, qualcuno se ci avesse fatto più attenzione, avrebbe potuto capirlo. Ma poi scossero la testa nello stesso momento. “No, siamo liberi” fece Liam, Zayn un po' sentì l'amaro sulla lingua, ma sorrise apertamente dissimulando abbastanza bene. “Sentito? Potete farvi avanti!” le risate e le urla isteriche delle ragazzine fecero venir voglia ad entrambi di coprirsi le orecchie, ma Liam si voltò verso il pubblico alle sue spalle e sorrise a tutti, facendogli un cenno con la mano. Ci fu il delirio totale. “Wow” l'intervistatore rise all'esclamazione di Liam. “Qualcuno ci chiede se è vero che... ehi ehi, qui entriamo nel privato” si accorse immediatamente l'uomo. “Se siete stati in vacanza insieme, a Malibù” Liam se lo aspettava, ma non così presto. Non aveva ancora metabolizzato bene la dinamica. Fu preso in contropiede, ma fu il primo a rispondere. “E' vero. L'ho invitato per un paio di giorni a casa mia, a Malibù” era straordinaria la sua capacità di non mostrare minimamente le sue angosce. Zayn era quasi ammaliato dal suo modo di fare, sembrava un'altra persona eppure sapeva che quel lato facesse davvero parte di lui. Lo tirava fuori solamente quando voleva, ma aveva capito che Liam fosse una bella persona in fondo. “Ci raccontate della vacanza?” e Liam sapeva. Sapeva che la domanda sulle fidanzate era solamente un diversivo. L'uomo sapeva del bacio e delle foto, stava semplicemente sondando il terreno. Ma quello che nessuno aveva capito era che a Liam piaceva giocare e rispondere alle provocazioni, senza lasciarsi intimidire minimamente. “Non ero mai stato a Malibù, Liam mi ha portato a vedere i posti più belli ed alle feste in spiaggia. Anche i locali erano davvero graziosi, e poi da casa sua c'era una vista mozzafiato” Liam si stupì, stava giocando anche lui. Era quasi orgoglioso del suo amante. Lo guardò per un attimo col fiato sospeso, aveva le ciglia lunghissime e quel completo di skinny nero e camicia bianca lo stava facendo impazzire. Era bellissimo. “Abbiamo visto la foto su Instagram!” esultò. Zayn sorrise, la sincerità sembrava mettere un po' a disagio il conduttore. “ E sappiamo anche delle vostre bravate notturne” qualcuno rise. Anche Liam lo fece, lasciandosi andare completamente contro la poltrona in pelle. Seguirono ancora un paio di domande sulla loro vacanza, poi qualcosa che lasciava intendere di sapere troppo. Ma nessuno parlò di quel bacio.  
Quando l'intervista finì, entrambi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo e vennero braccati fuori dagli studi da un'orda impazzita di fan e altri giornalisti. Zayn e Liam si persero di vista, ma Liam lo rassicurò con un loro gesto personale che lo avrebbe chiamato più tardi. Zayn rise, firmò degli autografi e scattò delle foto con le fans già più tranquillo.

 

“Sei nervoso?”, Liam incastrò il telefono tra orecchio e spalla, sistemandosi la camicia accuratamente. Sorrise di fronte al suo riflesso, contento di aver passato un mese intero a pomparsi in palestra e mettere via quei chili che aveva preso ultimamente. Si era chiuso nella sua palestra personale di Los Angeles, invitando Zayn per una settimana. Il risultato era stato soddisfacente, 1) perché aveva una palestra attrezzatissima e che faceva al caso suo e 2) Zayn era stato un allenamento extra. Ed era stato anche troppo extra, se doveva dirla tutta. “Non lo so” mormorò Zayn. Il castano avvertì un fruscio dall'altro lato del telefono e dedusse che stesse facendo la stessa cosa anche lui. “E' la tua prima Premier, sarebbe normale”, chiuse anche l'ultimo bottone del colletto e fece scivolare le maniche giù, fino a chiuderle sui polsi. Riprese il telefono fra le mani e cambiò orecchio, percependo il respiro di Zayn nel silenzio assoluto di casa sua. “Ci saranno anche i miei genitori” sentì Zayn sibilare piano, quasi come se stesse confidando al suo amante un grosso segreto. “Ci saranno anche i miei, magari te li presento” era allegro. Zayn percepì esattamente la gioia nella sua voce, la voglia di farsi vedere e sfilare su quel tappeto rosso davanti a migliaia di fotografi e persone. “Mia madre è innamorata di te” rise incastrando la lingua fra i denti, ricordando di sua madre a confidarle con eccitazione l'amore per il suo castano. “Come il figlio, suppongo” ritrattò con un sorriso compiaciuto. Zayn deglutì e rimase in silenzio. Erano ormai mesi che si conoscevano ed erano mesi che andavano a letto insieme e che scoprivano un po' alla volta qualcosa di nuovo l'uno sull'altro. Zayn sapeva di quanto fosse vanitoso Liam, delle ore che passava davanti allo specchio ed in bagno; sapeva della sua ossessione per le camicie e le giacche di tonalità scure, della sua passione per il biliardino e per il calcetto con gli amici il giovedì; era a conoscenza di quanto amasse i suoi genitori e del fatto che mandasse tutti i mesi dei soldi a loro e alle sorelle iscritte a diverse università lontane; aveva anche scoperto che avesse tre cani e che i loro nomi erano Briciola, Tigre e Archimede, nomi per cui aveva riso tantissimo.  
Liam di Zayn sapeva che aveva donato quanti più soldi possibili in beneficenza, che avesse un cuore buono; sapeva delle sue numerose qualità, che da elencare erano troppe ma soprattutto superflue; sapeva che viveva ancora con i genitori e che aveva iniziato a recitare quando era relativamente piccolo, -Liam aveva insistito per vedere i filmati delle sue fantastiche performance e si era fatto beffa di lui – che amava disegnare a tempo perso e che avesse conosciuto Harry per caso, su un sito d'incontri. Sapeva anche che Zayn amava poco stare al centro dell'attenzione e che preferisse starsene molto più sulle sue, vivendosi privatamente la sua vita. Tutte cose per cui Liam aveva iniziato ad essere pazzo. E se solo entrambi ci pensavano, si sentivano un grosso macigno nel petto. Quello che era iniziato semplicemente come una sfida si era trasformato in un continuo cambio di eventi. Come le visite continue di Zayn a casa di Liam, le serate passate fra un film e della cioccolata con fragole. Come Liam che non faceva altro che portarlo a spasso sulle sue costose e numerose auto, comprandogli regali e portandolo a tante, tantissime cene. Era cambiato tutto nel giro di qualche mese, per entrambi. Ammetterlo per Liam era difficile perché non era mai stato il tipo. Ma per Zayn, lo era solamente perché dare delle stupide soddisfazioni a quell'attore egocentrico e uscirne ferito non era il massimo. “Sei sempre stato così montato o è successo col passare del tempo?” chiese mordendosi le labbra. Si diede una mano di gel sui capelli, poggiando il telefono col vivavoce sul lavandino. A quel punto sentì la risata vibrante di Liam e si sorrise allo specchio, come se quel suono fosse rigenerante. “Saprei io chi montare” lo beffeggiò, mordendosi le labbra. Zayn guaì a quella sua evidente provocazione, era anche da troppo tempo che non lo toccava ed era sicuro che prima del Red Carpet sarebbe stato devastante reggerlo. Figurarsi durante, assieme al resto del cast ed i fotografi con le grandi fotocamere puntate addosso. “Smettila” mugugnò. Liam rise ancora, poi afferrò la giacca di pelle e la indossò, una manica alla volta, continuando a guardarsi. “Che cosa hai indossato?” gli chiese quindi. Costruirsi delle fantasie erotiche su di lui era concesso, almeno fino a che fosse stato fra le mura di casa sua. Ricordò di Zayn al suo party, con quel maledetto culo avvolto in quei pantaloni stretti e del suo fascino irresistibile agli occhi di tutti. Avrebbe volentieri gettato tutto, strappatosi i vestiti di dosso e fatto numerose seghe pensandoci. “Niente di speciale” Liam lo immaginò ad incastrare il labbro fra i denti, e non si sbagliava. “E dai, dimmelo” si lamentò ed era raro sentire Liam fare quella vocina da bambino piccolo e capriccioso. Era sempre così uomo, così posato e serio. “No” giocò Zayn. “Lo vedrai tra poco, se ti sbrighi” lo apostrofò, erano leggermente in ritardo, avrebbero già dovuto essere presenti col resto del cast. “E se ti dicessi che sono già sotto casa tua?” si lucidò le scarpe e stirò per bene la camicia, passandosi la mano sul ventre. “Non ti crederei” Liam rise, poi riattaccò.

I fotografi li accecarono tutti, Zayn si prese qualche secondo per osservare Liam stretto in quel completo di camicia bianca e pantalone nero, il tutto corredato dalla giacca di pelle nera. Era davvero sconvolto dalla sua bellezza, anche perché aveva tagliato i capelli e si era sistemato la barba. Peccato che non potesse stargli molto vicino. Le urla dei fotografi richiedevano i due protagonisti vicini, ad abbracciarsi stretti. E di tanto in tanto gli lanciava degli sguardi, erano abbracciati troppo stretti per i suoi gusti. Ne era geloso. Quando avrebbe rivisto le foto il giorno dopo, era sicuro che avrebbe imprecato all'infinito. “Liam! Zayn! Kate!” non avevano idea di dove guardare prima, ma accontentarono tutti. Zayn era stato malissimo qualche minuto prima, in preda all'ansia. Liam lo aveva rassicurato e lo aveva baciato su tutto il viso, ridendo.  
In una piccola frazione di secondo, i loro sguardi s'incrociarono e attorno a loro non sentirono più le urla delle fan o dei fotografi a richiamarli. Solo i loro sorrisi ad increspargli le labbra. Sfilarono pian piano, accontentando un po' tutti, Zayn si accorse delle telecamere dall'alto e si avvicinò ad un gruppo di fan, scattando qualche foto e firmando degli autografi.  
Qualche passo più avanti vennero fermati da un'intervistatrice, che si interpose tra Zayn e Liam, come se il destino non volesse che stessero troppo vicini. “Siete emozionati? Per alcuni di voi è la prima Premier” l'intervistatrice rise e fece un occhiolino a Liam che non sfuggì di certo agli occhi di Zayn. Fece una leggera smorfia e sorrise, come a voler attirare l'attenzione su di se e mollare Liam. Ci riuscì, perché la donna gli fece un grosso sorriso e lo invitò a rispondere. “Sono emozionato, qui è pieno di gente fantastica e di fan che ci supportano ovunque andiamo, è una sensazione fantastica” rispose quando la bionda gli mise il microfono sotto al naso. Dovette urlare per farsi sentire, perché il frastuono era immenso e non vedeva l'ora di entrare al cinema e sedersi comodamente, godendosi quel suo primo film al cinema. “E per voi due, invece?” si rivolse nuovamente a Liam ed un altro attore del cast, avevano già fatto successo nel mondo del cinema. Non come Zayn, rimasto incastrato nel mondo delle serie TV. “E' sempre emozionante tutto ciò, è come entrare a far parte di un mondo nuovo e poi ti accorgi di essere solamente entrato nella tua realtà. E' strano, ma è bello.” Zayn si accorse solo qualche istante dopo -quando qualcuno gli diede una gomitata nelle costole – di essere rimasto a fissarlo quasi con la bava alla bocca. Liam era così: spigliato e molto esaustivo. Le sue parole uscivano sempre fluide e quasi credibili, non per uno come Zayn che ormai aveva imparato a capirlo. Ma in quel momento era sincero e gli sorrise mordendosi le labbra. Susseguirono ancora delle domande, qualcuna fece infervorare Zayn per via della sua troppa attenzione nei confronti del castano, ma superarono tutto indenni. Quando entrarono finalmente dentro la grossa sala, si posizionarono in prima fila in attesa del resto degli ospiti. Liam fece in modo che – molto casualmente – finisse accanto a Zayn. Attesero dentro l'arrivo degli altri ospiti, alcuni avevano già fatto il loro ingresso. I registi, i produttori ed il resto. Degli amici di Liam si sedettero sul fondo, non prima di averlo salutato ed essersi congratulati. Esattamente come alcuni artisti internazionali, arrivati solo per il loro film. Liam aveva conosciuto i genitori di Zayn e le sue sorelle, che si erano buttati su di lui, soprattutto la più piccola. Li aveva subito adorati, ed aveva capito che la bellezza era di famiglia. Quando era stato il turno della famiglia del castano, Zayn si era sentito in imbarazzo. Sua madre era un turbinio di pianti e urletti isterici. Si era ritrovato coinvolto in un abbraccio senza volerlo, ed era stato davvero strano per Liam, osservarlo così vicino ai suoi. Le sue sorelle invece, erano state gentili e pacate, sedendosi dietro di loro. Solamente pochi minuti più tardi si videro venire incontro Harry e Louis, tutti sorridenti e vestiti come due pinguini. Zayn non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fossero carini insieme, proprio una bella coppia. E forse la consapevolezza che Liam non avrebbe mai cercato questo lo spiazzò leggermente. Li fecero accomodare al loro fianco, e quando le luci si spensero l'unica cosa che si udì fu “si tratta di un porno?” da parte di Niall, che si sedette appena in tempo e fece ridere tutti.

Il semplice fatto che avessero fatto del sano sesso su quella macchina che adorava tanto, lo rendeva ancora pazzo. Ricordava alla perfezione le sue mani scivolargli addosso, spostare tutti i tessuti fra loro. Ricordava anche l'esatto suono del sedile venire abbassato, il suo corpo subito sul suo. Aveva sentito la sua voglia di possederlo, aveva avvertito l'erezione subito sulla coscia. E non aveva fatto altro che spogliarlo e lasciarsi fare ciò che voleva. E Liam ne aveva approfittato, non era di certo una delle macchine più comode, ma scoparselo dentro quella cazzo di Mercedes era un sogno proibito, ormai chiuso nel cassetto da troppo tempo. E si era preso tutto di lui, si era spinto contro di lui con violenza. Aveva giurato che se lo sarebbe scopato e non gli avrebbe lasciato fiato. E lui era uno che amava mantenere le sue promesse. Certo, forse aveva fatto passare troppo tempo, ma nonostante tutto lo aveva fatto. Si era preso Zayn sui sedili della sua auto. Lo aveva fatto urlare continuamente, lo aveva reso molle fra le sue mani. Gli aveva regalato un vero e proprio orgasmo da oscar – battuta che Zayn gli aveva rifilato poco dopo l'amplesso – e lo aveva stretto fortissimo per non farlo morire davvero senza fiato. La cosa più sexy era stata vederlo fumare poco dopo, con soli i boxer addosso e quel maledetto orologio sul polso. Aveva i capelli tutti sparpagliati e teneva stretta la sigaretta fra le dita. Zayn si era steso sul suo petto, e si era lasciato passare del fumo in bocca. Si erano baciati ancora, facendo cozzare le loro lingue e Liam era finito per gettare la sigaretta a metà, per poter ricominciare.  
Ed in quel momento è steso sul divano, con la gran voglia di buttare fuori Harry, Louis e Niall e poter far suo il suo amante. Zayn si perse nell'osservare la mascella di Liam saettare, come se avesse vita propria. Era dannatamente irresistibile, ma fu Liam ad avvicinarsi a lui, costringendolo a poggiare le gambe sulle sue. “Per l'esattezza, chi vi ha invitati?” Zayn rise nel sentire nella voce di Liam la sua stessa voglia di rimanere da soli. Erano mesi che non facevano altro che passare del tempo insieme, abituati al silenzio spezzato solo dalle loro parole o ansimi, dipende dai casi. “Louis ha invitato Harry e Harry ha invitato me, semplice” rispose Niall, la risata cristallina. Tutti avevano in mano una bottiglia di birra, - Liam aveva ormai imparato ad aggiungere anche quello nella lista della spesa, per Zayn – mentre il castano se ne stava a sorseggiare il suo vino rosso da un calice grosso quanto tutto il palmo della sua mano. “Louis” si rivolse, quindi, Liam “ a te chi ti ha invitato?” fece sfarfallare le sopracciglia e Zayn sospirò nel vederlo. Era completamente andato, tanto che Harry se ne accorse e scosse la testa. “Ho per caso bisogno di un invito?” alzò le spalle con quel suo solito modo di fare, sempre arguto e sopra le righe. Liam semplicemente si passò la lingua sulle labbra e socchiuse gli occhi seguendo quello che doveva essere un film della Marvel in TV. “Non credete anche voi che abbia un fidanzato fantastico?” si vantò Harry, facendogli gli occhi dolci. Niall rise, mentre Liam roteò semplicemente gli occhi. Zayn era divertito nel vederli bisticciare come bambini, e gli si illuminavano gli occhi. Aveva trovato due amici e conosciuto uno come Liam, che probabilmente a Boston avrebbe solo potuto sognare. Passavano i mesi, ma lui ne rimaneva sempre affascinato. E non negò a se stesso di aver avuto più di una volta paura che Liam lo rifiutasse, perché ormai le loro voglie erano state tolte, la scommessa finita. Ma quello che Zayn non sapeva era che Liam aveva perso la testa. Certo, era molto bravo nel non darlo a vedere, ma aveva completamente perso il senno. Quando si svegliava la mattina e trovavo il moretto addormentato fra le sue lenzuola non resisteva nel sfiorargli la pelle delle braccia, del petto. Non resisteva dal dargli dei baci quasi inesistenti, a fior di labbra, su tutto il viso. E delle volte, Zayn era sveglio quanto bastava per capire cosa stesse facendo. Delle volte fingeva anche di dormire, per beccarsi tutte quelle tenere attenzioni. Gli si ingarbugliava lo stomaco, esattamente come in quel momento. Liam se lo tirò addosso, stringendoselo al fianco. La sua mano ben stretta e salda in vita, e la testa di fianco alla sua. Chiunque avrebbe dato per scontato che fossero una coppia, ma nessuno dei due aveva ancora avuto coraggio di etichettare il loro rapporto. Ma era necessario? Forse per uno come Liam lo era, ma Zayn sapeva già cos'era Liam per lui. “Harry, vantati poco” lo apostrofò Liam seccato. Aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla televisione, stringendo possessivamente Zayn al suo fianco. Il riccio mise il broncio, perché era sempre leggermente a disagio quando Liam gli rivolgeva la parola. Louis era un conto, ma Liam era decisamente di un livello superiore. Era anche il suo carattere a metterlo un po' in quelle condizioni. “Il più bello rimane Zayn” il moro non se lo aspettava di certo. Perciò si voltò verso lui, con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra leggermente socchiuse per la sorpresa. Sapeva dei complimenti che Liam gli faceva a letto, di tutte quelle volte che gli aveva dimostrato di essere anche troppo affascinante, solamente baciandolo. Ma mai avrebbe potuto immaginare che lo facesse davanti ad i suoi amici. Ci fu uno strano silenzio nella stanza, fra le pareti rimbombò solamente il rumore delle battute del film -tra le altre cose, il protagonista era un carissimo amico di Liam. Quando anche il castano gli rivolse lo sguardo, capì di aver causato qualcosa in lui. Lo guardò negli occhi, quelle ciglia lunghe ed il colore così delicato delle sue iridi lo spinsero a sporgersi verso lui e catturare quelle labbra carnose in un bacio. Un paio di “ew che schifo, andate in camera” e “Cristo Louis, andiamocene da qui” detti a gran voce risuonarono per la stanza e i due si sorrisero sulle labbra, approfondendo il bacio con la lingua. Lo scroscio delle loro salive a contatto allontanò anche Niall, che di solito non aveva poi molti problemi, anzi. Ma nessuno di loro, se ne andò veramente. Liam si era sbagliato se aveva pensato di mandarli via in quel modo. Si accorse dopo un po', riprendendo fiato per quel bacio esasperante, che anche Harry e Louis avevano iniziato a limonare sul suo divano. “Vi prego” mugolò esasperato. Zayn rise passandosi una mano fra i capelli, ma lasciò correre concentrandosi sul film. “Indovinate chi ha conosciuto Lucy Hale?” pronunciò Niall a gran voce poco dopo. Liam ricordava di avergliela presentata durante il party della Premier. Ricorda di come l'aveva fatta ubriacare e i due fossero spariti dalla festa qualche ora dopo. “Non vogliamo sapere in che posizione te la sei scopata, ti prego” fu la voce di Harry, che sembrava troppo concentrato su Louis per recepire le parole del biodo, a spezzare quel silenzio. “E' fantastica, piccoletta ma ci fa fare abbastanza” ghignò maleficamente in direzione di tutti e quattro che si passarono una mano sul viso. Niall si lanciò nel raccontare qualcosa sulla loro fantastica serata e tutto ciò a cui pensava Liam era il sesso consumato dopo il party. Fra saliva e parole ubriache. Le menti appannate e i loro sorrisi troppo accesi. Nonostante tutto, entrambi ricordavano di averci dato dentro abbastanza pesantemente.  
“Louis, andiamo via?” Liam per poco non sospirò soddisfatto quando il suo migliore amico annuì e si trascinò dietro anche Niall. I saluti furono molto veloci e i due amanti non si erano mossi dal divano. “Voglio baciarti” gli sussurrò Liam. E lo fece. Lo afferrò per il mento e portò le labbra sulle sue. Quel bacio divenne bagnato e sconclusionato. Si ritrovarono distesi fra le coperte ed i cuscini del divano ad ansimare come due pivelli solo per quei sfregamenti leggere fra loro. “Liam” mugolò sulla sua bocca. Il castano si tirò su e fece in modo che gli fosse cavalcioni. Zayn gli sorrise e gli carezzò tutto il viso, incastrando poi le dita fra le ciocche scomposte dei suoi capelli già più lunghi. Liam si godette i suoi movimenti, e gli strinse le mani alla base della schiena, lasciandogli dei baci su tutto il collo. Erano eccitati, ma nessuno dei due sembrava avere davvero fretta. “Sai Zayn” iniziò fra un bacio l'altro. Era quasi come esplorare la sua mascella, il suo viso, tutte le volte. Come se non volesse perdersi nemmeno un piccolo pezzo di pelle presente. “Se adesso fossimo in un film, ti direi che ti amo e sei l'amore della mia vita e tutte quelle cazzate” Zayn fu costretto ad immobilizzarsi. Il sorriso sparito dalle labbra. Si irrigidì fra le sue braccia e lentamente si scostò per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Ma siamo qui, nella mia lussuosissima villa ed è anche meglio” rise e Zayn riuscì a sciogliersi un po' davanti il suo viso. Sembrava rilassato, i lineamenti perfettamente morbidi. “Comunque, il concetto è quello di prima” sospirò facendo una smorfia. Zayn scoppiò a ridere rendendosi conto di quanto fosse poco pratico nel lasciarsi andare ai proprio sentimenti. “Mi stai dicendo che sono la tua vita?” e quasi s'imbarazzò nel ripetere quelle parole. Solo a pensarci gli venivano i brividi. Era la prima volta che Liam provava anche solo a dirgli qualcosa che non fossero solo dei complimenti sinceri, dopo o durante il sesso. “Ti sto dicendo che ti amo, ZezeZayn” e nel sentire quel soprannome sussultò. Era stranamente dolce, aveva un espressione che non gli aveva mai visto in viso. Era... Dio Santo, era innamorato. Zayn pensò di essersi innamorato di lui per la 18esima volta in una settimana. “Però non facciamone un affare di Stato, ok?” fece una smorfia e Zayn rise ancora. Era in imbarazzo! Se ne rese conto immediatamente perché le sue guance s'imporporarono leggermente. Chiunque si sarebbe offeso, insomma. Era pur sempre di un sentimento nobile come l'amore che si parlava. Ma non Zayn. Conosceva Liam e sapeva quanto fosse costata a lui quella confessione a cuore aperto. Sapeva anche che non era poi molto tagliato per il romanticismo. Era molto più per il sesso ed i complimenti fra le lenzuola. “Hai rovinato un ipotetico momento romantico” lo apostrofò baciandogli il naso. Liam scosse la testa come se quel soffio sul viso lo avesse solleticato. Ma Zayn lo baciò su tutto il viso, facendogli poi il solletico sui fianchi. Finirono ancora una volta uno sull'altro, in un complesso groviglio di gambe e piedi. Liam lo baciò passionale, succhiandogli avidamente le labbra, come se fosse il suo gelato preferito. Zayn si lasciò scappare numerosi gemiti dalle labbra, perché le sue mani si introdussero sotto alla sua maglia. Gli sfiorò le vertebre, una per una lasciandolo rabbrividire. “Solitamente non lo direi, ma credo di voler fare l'amore, Zayn” ed i suoi occhi si fusero con quelli del moro. Era strano vederlo in quel modo, Zayn si rese conto di quanto fosse piccolo e indifeso. Aveva sempre camuffato i suoi sentimenti, sempre tenuto la testa alta e mai aveva pensato di cedere a qualcosa come l'amore. “Oh Liam, ma noi due lo facciamo già da un po'” il castano parve imbronciarsi. E quella lotta continua di labbra e saliva continuò avida, profonda. Ci fu un momento in cui Liam lo sospinse troppo forte per capovolgere la situazione e finirono entrambi per terra. Zayn sbatté il gomito contro il tavolino del caffè mugolando di dolore e Liam riuscì a schivare per poco lo sterno del moro. Se gli fosse caduto addosso gli avrebbe fatto male. Ma non ebbero il tempo di pensarci veramente che scoppiarono a ridere, e Liam sovrastò ancora una volta il moro baciandogli il collo e succhiandogli la pelle. “Cristo, ti amo” lo disse ridendo sotto le labbra potenti del castano, che riuscirono a rubargli degli ansimi dalla bocca. Liam rise semplicemente, già consapevole del suo sentimento. Ci fu un battere di cuori improvviso, che alla fine si risolse in un misto di baci e carezze. Liam gli tolse di dosso tutti i vestiti, Zayn si lasciò sfiorare l'erezione con le labbra e le mani. Gli ansimi divennero gemiti e i gemiti urla quando Liam gli succhiò l'erezione con uno sguardo avido e carico di aspettative. “Sei bellissimo” gli sussurrò Liam tornando su, riappropriandosi delle sue labbra. Zayn rise, perché quello era sempre stato il suo modo per ripetergli quanto lo amava.

La notizia ormai passa da giornale a giornale, da radio a radio. La notizia ha lasciato l'intero mondo a labbra spalancate, in precedenza avevamo già affrontato l'argomento prendendolo alla leggera. Ma dopo la loro vacanza sulle coste di Malibù e le foto uscite direttamente dal party, possiamo confermare le teorie precedenti. Liam Payne e Zayn Malik, sono ufficialmente una coppia. E' la foto di un loro bacio postata su Instagram e Twitter a mandare il mondo del web in delirio. I due confessano di amarsi, all'improvviso. Molte fan felici, giurano di aver avuto fin troppi sospetti; altre deluse, si son ritrovate con la coda fra le gambe. In sostanza, la coppia è sostenuta dalla maggior parte della popolazione femminile. I due giovani attori confessano via tweet di essersi scoperti innamorati e che nessuno potrebbe distruggerli in questo momento. “Siamo troppo uniti e innamorati, nessuno ha abbastanza potere per separarci” scrive uno di loro su Twitter, sulla loro relazione. Le cose si sono fatte interessanti da quando Zayn Malik sembra aver postato una foto molto buia, e quello che si vede sullo sfondo sembra proprio un anello. C'è odore di fidanzamento ufficiale nell'aria? Questo lo sapremo presto, per il momento non possiamo far altro che augurare ai due attori di essere felici.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero solo che vi piaccia, non aggiungo altro!  
> Ci risentiamo per la seconda parte, baci


End file.
